After Blood
by TeachingGods
Summary: Our heroes and the gods have just defeated the Giants and blasted Gaea into a coma. Now the demigods must try to have a normal life at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, but it's never that easy with new campers, gods and even some strange Egyptian kids entering their lives. (This is a continuation of HofO not my other stories)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone,_

_Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been doing some writing on mythology and ancient history for another site, and that took up a bit of my time. I also quit writing on Gods, Campers and Magicians because after a couple of books, my story was getting too far away from Rick's story. Some of the twists he threw in there, like my favorite character (Nico) being gay and Leo falling for Calypso, were just becoming too difficult to overcome in my story, no matter how much I love my Thalatta and Crystal characters. Who knows, maybe I'll bring the girls back in a different capacity at some point._

_I considered not returning to Fanfiction, despite the many requests to do so, but in the end, the idea of continuing stories based on what happened in the last three books and the short stories is just too appealing. I personally want there to be more, and I know you guys do too._

_The first little bit is my take on what was happening at the end of BOO, conversations Rick didn't tell you about, through a couple of weeks after the defeat of Gaea. It would be a time when everyone is off on their own trying to get their lives back on track. It will be in a series of shorter chapters, but you should see several of them right way. As I continue to formulate my story, the chapters will get longer. I know a lot of you appreciated that._

_As always, I appreciate the comments. You can always throw ideas at me as well if you like. I might or might not use them. One word on that however, if you don't like where my story is going, please just stop reading it. I don't need to be told to stop doing something when it's **my** story. Anyway, hope you enjoy._

_TeachingGods_

Chapter 1

Percy sits in stunned silence for almost a minute while his girlfriend stands smiling him. Finally, he looks over his shoulder toward Nico who is now back talking with Will Solace.

"Um, what exactly was he just trying to tell me?" he finally asks Annabeth.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, I think you know," she replies trying hard not to laugh.

"So he's gay?" he says.

"Yes."

"And he..." he stammers.

"Used to have a crush on you," she finishes for him.

"I thought he had one on you," he says sounding a bit shocked.

"Apparently not," she says with a snicker she can no longer hold back.

"Did you have any idea?" he asks. "I mean that he was..."

"I wondered a couple of times," she answers.

Percy just watches her wondering if she really knew or if she's just saying that, because Annabeth always likes to look like she knows what's going on even if she doesn't. Finally, she says, "Does it bother you that he had a crush on you?"

Percy doesn't instantly answer, but it's not because he has to consider the question. He's just not sure how to put it into words. "No. I mean, I _am_ cute," he says with a grin then takes her hand.

"I'm sure it was more than that. He kind of idolized you," she tells him.

"Until I let his sister die."

"No, even after that," she insists. "Sometimes he would hang on your every word then other times, he wouldn't even look at you. I know the feelings behind that. I know what it's like to care about _you _so much it hurts."

"You mean love," he says with an embarrassed look on his face. Not that he wants to say it aloud, but he's had those same feelings about her many times.

She nods her head then pulls him up from the edge of the hearth where he was sitting. "So," she says pulling him even closer to her, "_are _we staying here for school or..."

"I don't think there's a school in the city that would take me," he laughs, "besides, I lost a whole school year thanks to Hera. I think I have to stay here to catch up."

"We should still go see you mom right away. She's missed you so much. I don't know how I would have survived your being gone without her."

"My mom," he says running his hand over his face. Just the mention of her name suddenly leaves him feeling terrible for everything he's put her through with nothing more than a quick voice mail.

"It wasn't your fault," Annabeth reminds him. "Hera..."

"It's not just Hera or even this business with Gaea and the Giants," he says. "Ever since I was 12, I've put her through one ordeal after another."

"She understands," she says putting her arms around him. "She knew what your life would be like when she fell in love with your dad."

"Doesn't mean I feel any less crappy about how much it hurts her," he says taking her hand again and leading her toward breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico isn't sure what to expect when they walk into the infirmary. Most of the kids who are still there appear more banged up than anything else. Since he isn't really hurt, he figures he'll just help Will while he takes care of the injured. When he is ordered into a bed, he gives the son of Apollo a look that says_, I thought you were kidding_.

"You need rest, and I'm going to make sure you get it," Will says as he tosses him a pillow.

Nico kicks off his shoes and climbs in while his _doctor_ checks on a couple of other campers. By the time the son of Apollo makes his way back around, Nico has stretched out and has his hands behind his head.

"Comfy?" Will asks as he pulls up a chair.

"Yes, but I don't really need to refrain from everything, just Underworld-y stuff as you call it."

"I know, but you do look tired, and it gives me a chance to watch you...I mean keep an eye on you," Wlll says with an embarrassed flush across his face.

Nico smiles but decides to give his new friend a break by changing the subject. "So your Dad..."

"I'm worried. Percy said Zeus was really angry with him. I mean, I know my dad has screwed up a few times, but _this_ wasn't his fault."

"But Apollo is immortal," Nico reminds him, "What could his dad really do to him?"

"Well, when Dad sided with Hera and Poseidon against Zeus, he was forced work as a slave for a mortal. All he had to do was tend some cattle and help Poseidon build the wall around Troy, but when he killed the Cyclopes, after Asclepius was killed by the master bolt, he was originally sentence to Tartarus. If my grandmother, Leto, hadn't pleaded for his life, it would have happened. Instead, he was sentenced to more time as a slave. I just don't know if anybody can save him a third time, even Aunt Artemis." The despair on Will's face is more than Nico can stand. He regrets bringing the subject up, but Will seems to want to talk.

"Maybe I could talk to my Dad, get him to talk Zeus down," Nico suggests.

"Thanks, but Zeus and Hades aren't close enough for that. It might even make it worse," the son of Apollo replies. "All I can do right now is hope that Artemis can buy him some time."

"Have you ever wondered why your dad keeps getting into so much trouble?"

"I've considered it," Will answers, "I think it's because he never grew up. My Dad keeps acting like a teenager and making stupid teenager mistakes."

"Still, it's not your dad's fault that the Fates decided Rachel should be the Oracle or that the Prophecy of Seven's time had come. I mean, the Romans had know of that prophecy for years," the son of Hades tells him. "It's not even Apollo's fault that Octavian was such idiot and determined to get power one way or another. He was being manipulated by Gaea."

"You and I both know that, but Zeus has to blame someone besides himself. He always does," Will says now visibly shaking a little at the thought of losing his dad. It's not like he ever sees the god, but still it's nice to know he's out there somewhere.

"I didn't mean to make you upset by bringing it up," Nico tells him. He hesitates at first, but then he reaches his hand out and takes hold of one of Will's hands in a show of support. Nico can't believe how warm it is. It's the exact opposite of his own. When Will squeezes it, Nico smiles.

"I'm afraid that something will happen to Dad and we won't find out about it until he's gone forever," Will says choking back the sadness he feels.

Nico now sits up and actually hugs Will then he almost laughs at himself, because it's the second time he's hugged someone today.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper knocks lightly on the door as Jason stands next to her. They didn't get to see much of the baby when Coach had him at lunch the day of the battle. Clarisse was pretty much in charge of doling out who got to hold baby Chuck at the time, so if you weren't from the Ares cabin, you were out of luck.

"It's about time Cupcakes!" Coach barks as he opens the door. No sooner has he yelled at them, however, he is pulling both of them into a big hug. "I'm so happy you didn't get yourselves killed."

"We're glad you made it too," Jason tells their former chaperone.

"Coach," Piper says softly, "You heard about Leo..."

"Nonsense, that's what that is. Valdez's not gone, can't be," Coach says stubbornly. "But you're here to see my boy," he continues letting his proud papa grin come back to his face.

"Gleeson, bring them in here," Mellie calls from the other room.

"Right," Coach says leading Piper and Jason in to his wife and son.

"He's adorable," Piper says hurrying over to the baby.

Mellie places Chuck into Piper's arms then takes Gleeson's hand as he sits down next to her on the sofa. Piper takes as seat across them as Jason kneels on the floor next to her and the baby. You wouldn't know instantly by looking at the baby from the diaper up that he wasn't just a regular baby boy. He's way too small for horns or any other signs that he's part satyr, but Piper notices that if she watches him closely enough, he becomes almost transparent for split seconds at a time. Mellie has learned to control her abilities as an aura, especially after spending so much time with Piper's dad, but Chuck, as a newborn, will have a long way to go in learning things like that.

"We had no idea the two of you were married," Jason says while playing with the little satyr's fingers.

"Yeah, well, you kids didn't need any more to worry about. I mean like getting my goat-butt back to my wife and kid," Coach says like it was no big deal.

"Did Dad know?" Piper asks looking at Mellie.

"He knew we were married and that I was expecting," the aura says softly. "I've been here at camp since just after you left for Camp Jupiter. "Your father wants to see the baby," she continues. "He wants me to return to work for him."

"You could use the mist to cover the fact that he's a baby satyr, couldn't you?" Piper says as Chuck kicks his tiny goat legs in the air.

"For a while," Coach answers, "But I don't know for how long. I like your dad. I don't want to take any chances by keeping him under direct control of the mist 24/7."

"So you're saying that the only way you can go back is if he knows the truth," Piper says sadly.

"We'll go see him for a visit at least," Coach assures her.

"But returning to work, would require revealing the truth," Mellie finishes.

"Can I think about it?" Piper requests not taking her eyes off little Chuck's face.

"Of course, it's your call," Coach agrees. "You know, I can see the two of you with some of those in a few years."

"Coach!" Piper blushes.

"Don't embarrass them Gleeson," Mellie scolds her husband.

"I said in a_ few_ years," Coach says defending himself.

"I have seen it," Jason says much to Piper's surprise. Considering the shocked look on her face, he decides he'd better explain himself. "When we were fighting, in Athens, and I saw my dad and the others coming to join us, I saw our grandkids."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Piper asks.

"I would have, eventually," he tells her.

"Are you sure they were mine?" she asks with a playful smile.

"Yeah, you were there," he assures her. "I was telling them all about how their great grandpa Jupiter and the other gods came in to help us defeat the giants and they didn't believe me."

"So our grandchildren will know the truth, I mean about who we are?" his girlfriend asks.

"They did in my vision," he replies.

"Then maybe we should try to tell Dad somehow," Piper now says. "I just...My mom doesn't..."

"Doesn't think he can handle it," Jason finishes for her. "Did you ever stop and think that Aphrodite just doesn't want to have to explain herself, for leaving I mean? You're dad is a lot stronger than he was right after we rescued him from Enceladus."

"You got that right," Coach agrees hole-heatedly.

"If I thought we might have some peace for a while..." she says looking into Jason's eyes. "Even if he could accept that gods are real, I don't know if I could stand him constantly being worried about me."

"You don't have to decide right now," her boyfriend tells her.

"Jason is right," Mellie says. "You take all the time you need to make your decision."

"Can I hold him?" Jason now asks holding his hands out for Chuck.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think is causing it?" Percy asks looking at the night sky.

"I have no idea," Annabeth replies. "I've never seen anything like it before. It's been a couple of nights since we defeated Gaea. You don't think Uranus is causing it do you?"

"You don't think he still cares for her do you? I mean, after everything she's done to him."

"I guess stranger things have happened," she says as someone walks up behind them.

"That doesn't look good," Jason say as Percy turns and takes his hand.

"That's what we were just saying," the son of Poseidon agrees.

"I was really hoping we were done with challenges for a while," Piper adds.

"We all were," Annabeth agrees as she takes a seat in the sand pulling Percy down next to her. Jason and Piper follow suit and join them on the ground.

"Everything looked fine last night," Jason says stopping short of telling Percy and Annabeth about he and Piper spending the night on the roof of cabin one.

"Maybe there's just a layer of clouds that we can't see," Percy offers.

"There's not," Jason say dejectedly.

"Well, I for one refuse to worry about," Piper finally says. "Sometimes there are perfectly good reasons for things like the stars disappearing from the sky that don't mean the end of the world."

Percy, Annabeth and Jason all look at her for a second with matching _you're kidding_ looks on their faces.

"No Piper's right," Annabeth finally says with laugh. "Even if someone in our family has something to do with this, it doesn't mean it has anything to do with us."

"So we all agree not to worry about it?" Jason asks looking at Percy for agreement.

"Worry about what?" his cousin says with a grin.

"Percy, I've been meaning to ask if you'd help with the shrines for the sea gods," Jason now asks changing the subject.

"Yeah, of course, but I haven't met a lot of them. I don't really know how they would want to be honored," the son of Poseidon tells him.

"How many are there?" Piper asks curiously, as she snuggles closer to her boyfriend.

"Well that all depends on who you want to include," Percy answers. "Some of them sided with Gaea till the very end. Are you including them?"

"Part of me wants to say no, but then that's what got us into this mess in the first place. Alienating any of them will put us right back where we started," Jason says putting his arm around Piper's shoulders.

"I'll make a list," Percy suggests. "I'll even run it past Dad to make sure I don't forget anyone. We can start with the loyal deities first."

"It must be nice to actually have a relationship with your father," Jason tells Percy thinking back to his brief few minutes with his own father.

"Your Dad is proud of you," Piper tells her boyfriend.

"Until I called in _unwise_ in front of his siblings," Jason says with a grin. "Still, he told me we could never have relationship like Percy and his dad."

"Don't get the wrong idea," Percy says. "It's not like Poseidon invites me over to watch football on Sunday afternoon."

"But you've met your dad several times. He even made a point of coming to see you, at least that's what Annabeth said," Jason tells him.

"One time, on my birthday," Percy agrees, "but he just wanted an update."

"That's not totally true," Annabeth now reminds him. "He gave you a gift."

"That's true. I almost forgot since I don't have it any longer," he says as he looks off toward the sea.

"What was it?" Jason asks. "I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"It was a sand dollar," his cousin replies. "I spent it during the Battle of Manhattan to get the Hudson and East rivers to help my dad fight Typhon."

"We'll have to spend some time swopping stories," Jason laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

As Zeus approaches the door to the throne room, he sees her sitting there mindlessly spinning her bow on the floor.

"You should not be here Little One," he tells her.

"Please let me talk to you first," Artemis begs her father.

"You are not your brother's keeper," her father says as he reaches for the door handle.

"Father, you cannot blame one individual for what we just went through. Unless you blame Gaea that is," she says while taking a step between her dad and the door.

"It was your brother that allowed that girl to become the Oracle," he tells her.

"Father, even before Rachel Elizabeth Dare became the Oracle of Delphi, the spirit of Pythia was still issuing prophecies," she points out. "How many years did she sit trapped in that dusty attic at camp? Death did not stop her from doing her duty. Besides, if you truly believe that all of this was because of the prophecy, then you must blame the Fates not Apollo."

"Your twin has still committed other crimes against Olympus," her father says sternly.

"You mean the cure?" she says softly.

"Among other things."

"But it wasn't even Apollo who developed the cure, and it was never Apollo that used it," his daughter reminds him.

"It was his son, but Asclepius would never have used it a second time had his father not provided the main ingredient. No, Asclepius was clearly working to please his father this time, and do not think that I have forgotten that the boy was trying to please you the first time he used that potion of his," Zeus tells her as he moves her aside to enter the room.

"What if it had been Jason?' Artemis calls out to him.

Zeus hesitates then turns back to his daughter. "But it was not my son," he tells her.

"It easily could have been. _To Storm or Fire_, it could have been Jason. Please do not punish Apollo just because it was not your son who was brought back from death."

"Return to your hunters," her father tells her then closes the door.

For a moment, Zeus wonders if someone forgot to pay the Olympus power bill. Even without artificial lighting, the throne room is usually well lit between the fire of the hearth and the glow of the constellations across the night sky. At the moment, however, only the glow of the master bolt prevents him from bouncing off of the thrones.

"Hestia?" he calls out thinking that his sister must be around the hearth some place.

"She is not here," a woman's voice answers from across the room.

The king of the gods recognizes the voice instantly. "I assume you are controlling the light from the stars," he says feeling his way around his throne to take a seat.

"Why shouldn't I?" she replies. "You destroyed my father and devastated my mother. You cost my sister her life. You stole my innocence and sentenced me to a life of pain at the hands of your wife. Now you threaten to take my son, so why shouldn't I take the light from the night sky? It is within my power to do so."

"Leto, the boy has broken the law," he tells her.

"Whose law? Yours? You and Themis have always used the law as an excuse to do whatever you please, blame whomever you want for things your own daughters willed to happen. This time, I will not sit back and allow you to punish _my_ son because you are not happy with the actions of _your_ daughters," Leto tells him as the glow of the master bolt finally illuminates her face. Her usual soft, beautiful features are hard and full of anger for him.

"Your words are dangerous," Zeus warns her.

"You cannot threaten me, my lord," she replies calmly. "I do not fear Tartarus. There could not be any more pain for me there than I have suffered here on earth because of you."

"You don't mean that," he tells her. "You have lived here with your children."

"I have watched you treat my children harshly, more so than any of your others," she points out to him.

"I have given Artemis everything she has ever asked for," he insists. "I let her hunt. I let her have a company of as many maidens as she wanted. I let he remain a maiden herself."

"You hurt my daughter by threatening her brother. The one who has always meant the most to her," she says sharply.

"But Apollo has brought his punishments upon himself," Zeus starts. "He tried to take my throne..."

"He was not alone," Leto says.

"I punished Poseidon and Hera too..."

"What about Athena?" she asks. When Zeus does not reply, she continues. "You did nothing to your precious daughter, your favorite. She was just as guilty of treason, if not more so, yet she suffered nothing."

"My daughter..." Zeus starts but then stops since he has no argument for her accusation.

"But it has not just been your daughters has it?" Leto now tells him. "You let your vile son Ares get away with murder."

"He was found innocent," Zeus claims.

"Innocent," Leto says as if the word leaves a bad taste in her mouth. "He killed a boy for the _attempted_ rape his daughter, and you allowed the council to decide his fate. And admit it, if Poseidon had not demanded it, you would not have even taken it that far."

"Ares had reason," he tells her.

"And my son did not?" she snaps. "You killed two of his sons with that damned bolt of yours."

"Leto please," Zeus says trying to reason with her. "Phaeton was destroying the earth."

"He was a child," she barks. "There were other options."

"Well Asclepius knew better," he quips.

"Knew better," she says more calmly now. "So there was a written law that you could not restore the life of someone who had unjustly been taken?"

"You know what I mean," he says.

"You mean, after my grandson was brilliant enough to figure out how to do it, you and Themis decided it was against the law. Now tell me again, why was it a problem? Oh yes, I remember, because your daughters, the Fates, had decided that boy Hippolytos should die."

"Even you know that you cannot go against the Fates," he tells her.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct. I mean if every war between the Olympians and the Titans is fated to be followed by a war with the Giants, nothing is allowed to change that," she says smartly. "Silly that anyone should think that a prophecy would cause that to happen as appose to just announcing something that was FATE."

"What would you have me do?" he now asks her sternly. "I have already spoken. Apollo must be punished. He did allow Asclepius to use the cure a second time."

"_An oath to keep with final breath_. Perhaps that idiot grandchild of mine, what was his name, Octavian? Perhaps it was _his_ final breath that was prophesied. Did you consider that? And how are you so sure that the potion was even used? Where is that Valdez boy?"

"He's alive," Zeus says. "Hades has confirmed it. He used the potion."

"And here you sit, all high and mighty, convinced that it was he that was fated to die."

"Even if he was not..."

"Yes, yes, you have a reputation to keep. Zeus the hot head, once you speak someone must pay," Leto finishes.

Zeus sits silently for some time looking at the bolt in his hands. Finally, he looks up at the mother of his twins. "Where is_ our_ son?" he asks softly.

"I'm here, Father," Apollo says as he steps out of the shadows and up beside his mother. It has been two days, but he is still wearing the jeans and Camp Half-Blood t-shirt he had on during the battle against the Giants.

"You knew it was wrong to give them the potion," his father says.

"I knew you wouldn't like it. As for being wrong..."

"If I do nothing, what is to prevent the two of you from giving every demigod a get-out-of-death-free card every time they face a dangerous quest?" Zeus continues.

"Our word?" Apollo says hopefully.

"Where is your son now?" his father asks.

"Still in your prison, I'm sure," his son replies coldly.

"I've sentenced you to slavery in the past. That doesn't seem to bother you."

"I can handle a little hard work," the sun god replies.

"I'm sending your brother Hermes to get Asclepius. The two of you will then be taken to Camp Half-Blood..."

"You're going to make _me _the director now? Stick me in charge of all those kids? I thought you agreed with Dionysus that Half-Blood was a fate worse than Tartarus?" Apollo complains.

"You will not be the director. I will not take that position away from Chiron again," his father says.

"I do not understand," his son says.

"The two of you are being sentenced to the servitude of my half-brother. You will follow the same rules the campers follow. You will complete any task he instructs you to undertake, and you will live in your own cabin."

"What?" Apollo exclaims. "You're sentencing me to live with my kids? Dad please..."

"You will be allowed to make your sun trip each morning, but you will be monitored while you are outside of the camps boarder. If you do not return on time, you will be tracked down."

"For how long?" the younger god asks still stunned at what his father is saying.

"Until I decide otherwise," Zeus tells him, "but look at the bright side. Since you will not have access to mortal women, eventually the two of you will have the cabin to yourselves."

"Do not think that I accept this decision," Leto now tells Zeus. "My son should not be punished at all even if it is this mild."

"Mild! You call this mild?" her son complains.

"There are worse things than being a parent to your own children," his mother replies.

"Not many," Apollo sighs then goes to his own throne and plops down to wait for Hermes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait here," Hermes tells his brother, as the three gods stand on the porch of the big house.

"Hold up," Apollo says grabbing his little brother's arm. "You have to have some way to get us out of this."

"I don't see how," Hermes tells him. "At least not tonight."

"But you're full of tricks," his brother insists.

"None of which I can get over on Dad, Apollo," Hermes reminds him. "If you'll recall, Zeus saw through even my very best trick, stealing your cows."

"I personally don't mind the idea of staying here at camp," Asclepius says now entering the conversation. "This is much better than my last prison. At least I'll get some fresh air and company."

"Yeah, well, you haven't met your siblings yet," his father tells him.

"If you don't like the way your children behave, do something about it," Hermes tells his brother.

"That's big coming from you. You let your son join Kronos and nearly destroy us all," Apollo whines.

Hermes turns on Apollo in an instant shoving him against the screen door. "How dare you talk about my Luke like that. You know I didn't have a choice. It was his fate," the younger god says through his gritted teeth.

"Hermes, look, I'm sorry. I'm proud of your kid. He did the right thing in the end. I'm just not sure how to handle this. I mean, I can deal with my kids one on one, but this is different," Apollo says, and Hermes can hear the shakiness in his voice.

Hermes loosens his grip on his brother's shoulders and says, "Neither one of us has any real experience as a father. We both know our own dad was no role model, but Asclepius here learned from the best, Chiron, and he was a father. Let him take the lead. Besides, he looks more like a father than you do."

"Gentlemen," a surprised voice now says from the other side of the door.

"Chiron," Asclepius says sounding genuinely happy to see the newcomer. The son of Apollo moves his father from in front of the door and opens the screen allowing his mentor to wheel his chair onto the porch with them.

"Asclepius, my boy, what are you doing here?" the centaur asks, as he hugs the god of medicine now kneeling in front on his chair.

"Master Chiron, I have a message from Lord Zeus," Hermes says pulling his phone from his pants pocket. "Martha," he says looking at the devise.

"Yes, Lord Hermes," the female snake responds as she slithers around the antennae.

"The letter from Lord Zeus please," the messenger god says holding out his hand.

Once Martha unhinges her jaws and brings up the letter, Hermes wipes both sides of the envelope on his pants then hands it and the phone to Chiron for a signature. After signing for the package, Chiron opens the envelope and begins to read the letter. He stops about halfway through and looks up at Apollo who gives him a nervous grin then he goes back to reading the letter. When he is finished, Chiron folds the letter and places it back inside the envelope.

"So you are moving in?" Chiron says looking at Apollo.

"Unless you think you can talk Dad out of this," the god says anxiously.

"No, I doubt I can do that," the centaur replies calmly.

"Look, you and Asclepius, you go on to your cabin for the night," Hermes now tells his brother. "I'll go get your car and be back before dawn. I'll ride with you in the morning and we'll talk."

Apollo takes his little brother in his arms and gives him a big hug. "I appreciate you taking this seriously and not giving me a hard time," he tells Hermes.

"Between your mom, sister and me, we'll work on Dad, get him to let up on you," Hermes says trying to reassure is brother.

"Lord Hermes is right," Chiron says. "There is nothing we can do tonight. The two of you need to get inside before the Harpies come out."

"Harpies," Apollo says shaking his head. "I'm the god of the freakin' sun but have to get inside after dark so I won't get eaten by Harpies."

The Apollo campers are following their normal routine before bedtime. Music is blaring, a rousing game of keep away is taking place with Austin's pajamas and Will is yelling for everyone to settle down. No one notices Chiron, their father or the older looking man with a beard come through the door for several seconds.

"Dad!" one of the girls finally shouts from the back of the cabin.

Will snatches his little brother's pajama shirt out of the air and spins around to face his father and the camp directory. "Dad, what are you doing here?" the head counselor stammers.

It is Chiron who talks first. "To those who don't recognize your other guest, this is your brother Asclepius."

"Lord Asclepius," Will says clearly honored to be meeting his revered sibling. "To what do we owe the honor?"

"Children," Apollo starts to say when his voice cracks. The god clears his throat then starts again. "Children, Lord Zeus has decided that your brother Asclepius and I are to be punished for how we chose to help you and your friends fight against Gaea."

"What do you mean punished?" his daughter Kayla asks cautiously.

"He has sent us to stay here until he decides to let us leave," her father says.

"You mean like Mr. D?" Will asks with concern.

"No," Asclepius says. "He's forcing us to live her in the cabin with you, as campers."

Maybe it's shock, but the Apollo cabin gets so quiet now you could hear a hypodermic needle drop. Will finally breaks the silence.

"Are you still a god?" the cabin counselor asks.

"Of course," his father assures him. "I still have to take the sun chariot out every morning as well. I'm just confined to camp the rest of the time," he says pulling up his pant leg and revealing the ankle monitor strapped to his leg.

"For how long?" another camper asks.

"Until your grandfather stops blaming us," Apollo answers.

"That could be forever," Austin whines, as he takes his shirt from Will and pulls it on over his head.

"Let's hope not," his father says. "In the meantime, we all need to make the best of this."

"Okay, well I guess you guys should grab a bunk and make yourselves at homes," Will tells their two new cabin mates. "The rest of you get this place straightened up and give Austin his pants."

"I'll leave you to it then," Chiron says looking at Apollo like he's glad he's not in his shoes.


	7. Chapter 7

It is still full dark outside when someone wakes Will by shaking his shoulder. "Son," his father whispers.

"Yeah, Dad," he whispers back, as he sits up in bed. The head of cabin seven wasn't a sleep. If fact, he hasn't slept most of the night. For one, his dad has a brightness about him that kept the room from being dark, and for another, he spent the night wondering if his father would take over as cabin counselor and knock him back down in rank.

"I think we need to talk," Apollo says motioning toward the door.

As Will and Apollo step out into the commons area, there is no one to be found except for the young girl in the brown cape stoking the fire in the brazier. There is a slight chill in the air and the only light in the sky is from a sliver of new moon hovering over the strawberry fields.

Will looks into the sky as he rubs the chill off his bare arms. "Do you know anything about that?" he asks Apollo with a nod of his head toward the sky.

"That would be your grandmother's version of a hissy fit," his dad replies.

"She's upset about the way Lord Zeus is punishing you and Asclepius?" his son asks.

"Me anyway. I doubt she would go to this much trouble if it were only your brother in torment."

"Are we really that bad?" Will asks sounding a little offended.

"Don't take it personally," his father tells him.

"How can we not? You act like you'd rather go to Tartarus than spend any time with us," Will says then looks toward Hestia for support. She gives him a smile.

"I'm a god, a very talented and attractive god who has been reduced to being a kid in a summer camp. How would you feel if everything about your lifestyle was being cramped?" Apollo whines.

"Maybe I'd change how I live," his son replies. "Maybe becoming a responsible parent would be good for you." Father and son look at one another for a few seconds as if contemplating the idea then both smile and shake their heads.

"Hermes will be here in a few minutes," Apollo continues. "I was hoping that while I'm gone, you could talk to your siblings, get them to understand how hard this is for me."

"You mean you want them to feel sorry for you and do anything you ask," Will says. Apollo looks at him like that pretty well sums it up. "Don't you think this is hard on all of us? You might be our father, but we don't even know you, and now to have to live under the same roof as you...At least Mr. D's kids didn't have to suffer that pain. We all did our part in defeating Gaea. I don't know why Zeus has to punish us as well."

"Do you all hate me this much?" Apollo asks his son. "I thought I did a pretty good job of claiming each of you when you got old enough. I have shared my many talents with you, including my incredible good looks..."

"You're not capable of thinking about anyone but yourself are you?"

Apollo stops as if thinking about the question then finally says, "No, afraid not."

"While you're gone this morning, I'll talk to them. Tell them not to expect much from you. I'm sure that's what they all expect anyway," his son assures him.

"That's harsh," his dad replies as the sky begins to lighten up over the beach.

"Your ride is here," Will says turning to go back inside the cabin and to his bed. Apollo turns to watch his brother pull up in the red Maserati Spyder. By the time Hermes puts the car in park, Will is gone.

"Ready to roll?" Hermes asks.

"Yeah, when you get out of my seat," Apollo says motioning for him to get in the passenger seat.

"Come on, just one time," Hermes cries.

"No, this is my only joy now, and _you_ have to focus on telling me about your plan to get me out of this mess," his brother insists.

Once the call comes for breakfast, the Apollo cabin heads toward the pavilion with Will bringing up the rear. Nico, who only stays in the infirmary during the day, has to call for him three time before he stops to let his new best friend catch up to him.

"What's up?" the son of Hades asks.

"I guess you're going to find out anyway," Will says gruffly, as he starts walking again and watching his feet.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Nico asks.

"It's Apollo."

"Your dad?"

"Zeus is punishing him by making him live here at camp," Will explains.

"You mean like Mr. D?" Nico asks.

"No," Will pouts kicking a rock. "He has to live like one of us, in_ our_ cabin."

"No way!" Nico exclaims.

"It's horrible. I mean, I'm glad he wasn't tossed into Tartarus, but still..."

"Who's the old guy?" Nico now asks as he notices Asclepius walking up ahead with Will's siblings.

"My brother Asclepius," Will says. "He's being punished too."

"So where is your dad now?" Nico asks since he doesn't see the teenaged god that gave him a ride from his boarding school to camp a few years ago.

"He's on his morning drive across the sky, but he'll be back. He's confined to camp with the exception of his sun duties," Will explains.

"I can't imagine what it's like to have your dad move into your space, but you can come hang with me anytime you want. I can guarantee Hades won't be popping in," Nico says with a grin.

"I'm sure I'll have to take you up on it," Will replies with his own bright smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason told Frank the praetor house was his as soon as they got back to Camp Jupiter. Frank told him he was fine staying in the barracks of the fifth cohort until Jason had a chance to come out and get his personal belongings, but Jason insisted that everything he wanted or needed was at Camp Half-Blood. Of course, he was looking at Piper at the time. Now, as Frank stands at the door of the little house, he wonders if he can find another reason not to move it. It's not that there's anything wrong with the house, it's just that Frank has never lived by himself before. Even the time he spent training with Lupa, when no other humans were around, he still had the company of the wolf pack.

"Is something wrong?" a voice says making Frank jump so high he nearly bangs his head on the porch ceiling.

Frank turns and finds Reyna standing behind him with Guido by her side. "Um, no, nothing is wrong," he stammers feeling a little embarrassed now.

"You've never been on your own?" Reyna asks curiously.

"I'm only sixteen," Frank replies.

"Your grandmother, do you know for certain what happened to her?" his fellow praetor asks.

"She got out of the house. I know that much," he says looking from Reyna back toward the house.

"She sounds like a brave and noble woman, like your mother. Both of them most certainly have obtained Elysium," she says trying to comfort him. "Still you haven't had time to grieve."

"My grandmother wouldn't want me to mope around. There is too much work to do here," he says forcing himself to stand a little straighter.

Reyna gently puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "I look forward to working with you, Son of Mars. New Rome could not be in better hands."

"Thank you, Praetor. I look forward to working with you too. Um, about Hazel and me..."

"In Rome," Reyna says, "I could have never held the title of praetor. I would not have been able to fight for the legion either, even as a daughter of Bellona. It never would have occurred to the Senate that a praetor would fall in love with an officer. As for you and Hazel, I trust you will keep relationship discrete."

"Yes, of course," Frank assures her.

"Then I see no need for the Senate to consider the matter," she tells him with a smile. "Tomorrow we will meet to start making plans."

"Tomorrow," Frank agrees taking her hand.

Once Reyna and her pegasus have gone, Frank opens the door and steps inside. He can certainly see why Jason wasn't worried about anything here. The house looks a lot like the barracks. There aren't a bunch of bunks all over the place, but there is a collection of Roman armor hanging on the walls and sitting on shelves. It has none of the things that most people would think make the house a home. No family photos, no family heirlooms. Considering the fact that Jason hadn't had a family since he was a toddler, he can't blame the guy.

He makes his way to the bedroom where he finds a full size bed, a dresser and a lone nightstand with a lamp. He expected everything to be covered with dust since Jason has been gone for months with no one living here, but someone has apparently been taking care of the place. Frank reaches into his backpack and pulls out two picture frames. The first is a picture of his mother, the one from his bedroom back home. He had taken it just before he went upstairs to find Percy and Hazel on that last day in Vancouver. The other picture is one of him with his mother and grandmother. It was a picture he brought with him when he left with the wolves just after his mother's funeral. He places the pictures on the nightstand then smiles as he thinks about one more picture he plans to add, a picture of his girl, Hazel.


	9. Chapter 9

Hazel sits on the front step waiting for Frank to come outside on their third morning back from New York. When he opens the door to head over to the Senate house, he is surprised to find her there.

"Hi," he says happy to see her. "How long have you been sitting here?"

"Just a few minutes," she answers as she hops up to her feet.

"You could have come inside," he tells her.

"No, I couldn't do that," she replies with a blush. "It wouldn't be appropriate to be in your house just the two of us."

Frank gives her a funny look at first thinking she has to know he would never do anything inappropriate when it comes to her then it hits him that she's worried about what others would think. They've been through so much together that sometimes he forgets that she's from a much earlier time when sensibilities were very different than they are today. He pulls the door to then goes down the step and takes her hand. She, in return, kisses him quickly.

"Have you heard anything from your dad since we got back," he now asks her as the walk together. Hazel notices he is watching Hannibal the elephant using his trunk to lift roofing supplies up to the top of the Senate House in the distance instead of looking at her.

"My dad?" she says a bit surprised as to why he would ask about Pluto. "No, not since Croatia. Why?"

"I was just wondering if he approves," Frank says nervously.

"Of you?" she asks with a grin.

"As your boyfriend," he continues with a nod of his head.

"Do you think Pluto would want me to spend the rest of my life alone?" she asks in all seriousness.

"No probably not, but..."

"He let me stay, so he must want me to have a life, a husband and family," she says. "As for you in particular, how could my dad think there is anyone better for his little girl? You saved the world, you're a praetor of New Rome, and you're an honorable man."

"I didn't save the world," he insists. "At least, not by myself."

"What about Mars?" she asks. "Does he approve of me?"

Frank stops walking and puts his hands on her shoulders turning her to face him now. "I don't know and I don't care," he says, and Hazel can tell he means it. "I was scared of Mars when he first claimed me, but now, after all those weeks of him screaming inside my head, I'm not afraid of him anymore. I doubt he would ever care enough to try, but I won't let him have a say about you. Your brother approves, and that's all I care about."

Hazel smiles as she puts one of her hands on top of each of his. "What brought all of this about anyway?" she asks him. "Worrying about what my father thinks."

"It's just...when you were embarrassed about being alone with me, it made me think about us being married in the future like Nico said," he explains.

"And that got you to wondering if Pluto would approve of you as a son-in-law," she finishes. Frank nods. "I can guarantee he won't disapprove," she tells him then gets him started toward the Senate House again.


	10. Chapter 10

"No, no, no," Apollo shouts waiving his hands to make everyone stop. "That sounds terrible."

"Dad," Will moans. This is the fourth time his father has insisted on leading the campfire sing-along, and it's the fourth time he's ruined everyone's time by complaining about how bad the singing is.

"Let's start again," his dad continues completely ignoring his oldest. "Apollo cabin, start us off again. Show everyone else how to do it right."

"Dad, not everyone is good at singing. Sounding perfect is not the point," his son continues.

"Nonsense," Apollo replies.

"Will's right, Lord Apollo," Jason complains while Piper, who is sitting next to him nods her head in agreement.

"Maybe I should get the celedones down here to show you demigods how to do it," the god suggested.

"No!" Percy and Grover both shout at the same time.

"I mean, we could never sound as awesome as they do," Percy continues not wanting to offend the god.

"Lord Apollo," Piper now speaks up, "Our sing-alongs are not supposed to be good singing." She's putting everything she can into her charmspeak hoping it works on the god. "It's more like comic relief. The worse it sounds the more enjoyment we get from it."

"How can you gain enjoyment from something so painful?" Apollo replies.

"I don't know. We just do," she assures him as the other campers all agree.

Apollo shakes his head then sits down on the edge of the hearth that has long since been repaired from the night Jason blasted it to bits as a way to show the other campers who his father is. As the kids start to sing again, this time under Will's direction, Apollo crosses his legs placing one elbow on his top knee and putting his face into the palm of his hand.

After about ten minutes of the torture, the god of music can take no more of the singing and stands to leave when there is a commotion behind him. Several of the campers are startled at the sight of the giant bronze dragon landing in the center of the amphitheater. Piper, however, stands and runs to the beast throwing her arms out to hung one of the creature's legs.

"Festus," she cries happy to see her mechanical friend. Festus clicks and clatters his apparent happiness at seeing the daughter of Aphrodite again.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Leo calls down from the dragon's back.

"Oh my gods, Leo!" she now screams with joy. "We thought you were dead."

"I was," the son of Hephaestus says as he jumps down and pulls Piper into a big hug. Now all of the campers are starting to crowd around with Jason, Percy and Annabeth all in the front waiting to grab their friend if for no other reason than to make sure he's real.

"Leo how?" Annabeth says throwing her arms around his neck.

"Before the battle in Athens, I gave Festus the physicians cure. I don't know exactly what happened. I was blasting Gaea, and the next thing I remember there was a big flash, and I was dead," Leo explains.

"Where have you been?" Percy now asks. "It's been two weeks."

"Yeah, I, uh, had to go get my girl," Leo says with a grin. He turns back toward Festus and reaches his hand up to help her down. In all the commotion, no one had noticed her sitting on top of Festus.

To say everyone is stunned when Calypso slides from the dragon's back into Leo's arms would be an understatement. No one, however, is more shocked than Percy who reaches and grabs Annabeth's hand.

Calypso kisses Leo's cheek then smiles as everyone gathered around them seems to take a step back. "Hello Percy," she then says softly. "It has been a very long time."

"Ca...Calypso," the son of Poseidon stammers. "I...it's good to see you again. Leo you did it! How did you do it? I thought no one could go to Ogygia twice."

"I had a little help from Odysseus," Leo admits while putting his arm around Calypso's waist.

"Well this is just lovely," Apollo now groans. "Now Zeus will never let us leave this place."

It's the first time Leo has noticed the god among his friends. "Lord Apollo, good to see you. Looks like you didn't get thrown into Tartarus after all. I told you it would work out if you helped us," he tells the archer as Jason starts making a slashing motion with his hand at his own neck in a stop talking gesture. Leo gives him a funny look but doesn't say anything else.

"If you consider being banished to this dreadful camp with all of these vocally challenged half-bloods _working out_," Apollo gripes.

"Hazel and Frank, are they alright?" Leo now asks, "And Reyna, did she make it?"

"Yeah," Nico says. "They're back at Camp Jupiter."

"Well, I hate the break up this welcome-home-Leo party, but I think we should go talk to Chiron and find Calypso a place to stay," Leo says giving his girl a smile.

"You're staying here at camp?" Annabeth asks hesitantly, which is so unlike Annabeth that Percy squeezes her hand tighter in an attempt to tell her that she has nothing to worry about.

"Until we're 18 at least," Leo says. "We can't get a lease on a garage until one of us is legal."

"Garage?" Jason questions.

"Tell you about it later," his best friend says clapping Jason on the shoulder. "Festus, you head over to the bunker, and I'll be there later to check out that leg," Leo now says to his dragon. Festus clicks a couple of times then spreads his wings prompting the campers to scramble out of the way.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy is walking toward the stables when he spots Butch Walker charging toward him. Since he's looking in at the ground, Percy doubts Butch is out for him, but with Iris' son, you never can tell. She may be all about peace and love these days, but her boy, not so much.

"Hey man, what's up?" Percy asks when Butch doesn't look up at about ten feet out.

"Something's wrong," Butch grumbles. "They've been gone for days. They always come back at night, no matter what."

"Who?" Percy asks, "Who's gone?"

"Gypsy and Ringo," Butch says actually stopping to talk to Percy. "And Porkpie is not acting right. He's agitated. Something is wrong."

"Let me go talk to him," Percy suggests. "If something has happened to our pegasi, he'll tell me." Butch nods his head in agreement and heads back to the stables with Percy. As soon as Percy gets within earshot, he can tell that Butch is right. Porkpie is in a rage.

"Hey Porkpie," Percy says greeting one of his favorite pegasi. "What's wrong, fella?" Porkpie is one of the smaller pegasi, but Percy still gives him a wide berth to make sure he doesn't get trampled.

"It was terrible," Porkpie says. "Just swallowed him right up, Boss."

"Swallowed who up? Exactly what happened," Percy continues.

"Ringo," Porkpie continues. "We was out looking for Gypsy when we heard it. It was huge. I ain't never seen nothing like it before, and I've seen a lot Boss."

"What was it? What could possibly be big enough to swallow a pegasi?"

"What?" Butch shouts.

"Where did this happen?" Percy asks ignoring Butch.

"It the marshes," Porkpie says. "You gotta stop it Boss."

"What exactly was it?" Percy asks again.

"Gator," Porkpie says, "a big one."

"A big alligator ate Ringo?" Percy says trying to confirm what Porkpie just told him.

"How can a gator eat a horse with wings?" Butch says in disbelief.

"Porpkie, can you take me to where this happened?" Percy asks.

"I'm going too," Butch insists.

"No," Percy says. "We have no idea what's out there." Butch is a big kid and pretty well able to take care of himself, but Percy considers Iris a friend since she help him when he was sick, and he doesn't want to do anything to make her mad at him like get her son killed.

"All the more reason for someone to go with you," Butch replies stubbornly.

"You stay here. I'm just going to check it out," Percy now says wanting to dial back the threat to get Butch to stay here. "I need you to stay here and make sure none of the other pegasi leave camp until we get this threat taken care of. If I need you, I'll come back."

Butch takes a few seconds to reply, but he knows he's no match for Percy, so there's no need to try and fight him on the matter. "Yeah, alright," he finally agrees.

"And Butch, everyone here has just been through a lot, so let's keep this between us until we know more, okay?" Percy asks.

"Sure," Butch says as Percy climbs onto Porkpie's back.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel and Ella spent most of the trip from New York, trying to write down everything the harpy could remember from the Sibylline Books, which wasn't easy since Ella tends to get things mixed up a little bit. Since arriving at Camp Jupiter, they have been working with the history professor from the University of New Rome to try and determine what has already happened and what might still be a prophecy of something to come. They've made a few Iris messages to Annabeth and Chiron back at Camp Half-Blood as well to run events past them. Today, however, Ella is spending the day with her boyfriend. Tyson and she are taking a picnic basket filled with jerky the rainbow goddess sent to camp along with peanut butter sandwiches to a shady spot Tyson found in a park in New Rome. As they reach the Pomerian Line, Terminus appears to stop them.

"That's far enough, Cyclops," the god says.

"Lord Terminus doesn't like Tyson," Ella says sadly.

"You are one giant weapon," Terminus explains like it's nothing personal.

"I promise not to hurt anybody" Tyson says honestly. "Just like every other time I come to the park."

"General Tyson saved New Rome," Ella points out to the god just as she has every other time they have tried to go inside the city limits.

"Yes, yes, brother of Percy Jackson and all that. I remember, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that he is a weapon," Terminus insists. He sounds like he should be poking Tyson in the chest as he says it, but since he doesn't have any arms, of course, he's not. Frank and Hazel soon come up behind the two of them.

"Is there a problem?" Frank now asks since Terminus is not allowing Tyson and Ella to pass.

"Terminus says Tyson is a weapon. Not allow boyfriend to enter, again," the harpy explains.

"Terminus, I thought we discussed this," Frank says to the god. "Tyson is a hero of Rome. He is free to come and go throughout the city."

"Praetor Zhang, I am only trying to protect the city and enforce the rules," Terminus insists.

"Tyson is a general in the Cyclops Army. That holds as much weight as senior centurion in my book," Frank explains. "You have to stop giving him a hard time."

"Besides," Hazel now interjects, "Tyson in a gentle soul and wouldn't hurt a living thing unless it was a threat to our city."

"Fine, the cyclops may enter, but I'll be watching you General Tyson," Terminus says then vanishes into thin air.

"I'm sorry Tyson," Frank now tells him. "He means well."

"I understand," Tyson says with a big grin for Frank. "Terminus not a mean god."

"Frank and Hazel have picnic with Tyson and Ella?" Ella now suggests.

"Have plenty of peanut butter," Tyson confirms nodding his head.

"We don't want to intrude on your date," Hazel tells them politely.

"Brother can't intrude," Tyson insists.

Frank looks at Hazel and a silent discussion passes between them. _He's my brother, how can I say no, _he says with his eyes. _I was really looking forward to spending some time alone, but okay_, she answers back with a smile.

"Sure," Frank now agrees, "Where were you guys headed?"

Tyson hugs his brother Frank then leads the way toward the park.

"So Ella," Hazel says, "are you and Tyson planning to get married?"

"Tyson has not asked Ella," the harpy says as she looks at Tyson instead of Hazel who asked the question.

"Jeez, Hazel," Frank says, "That's a little personal isn't it?"

"What," Hazel says innocently. "They're really good together."

"So are we, but you wouldn't want everyone to asks you that all the time would you?" her boyfriend points out to her.

"But we're only 14 and 16. We're not old enough to get married," Hazel reminds him.

"Daddy does not think I am old enough to get married," Tyson says sounding disappointed. "He says I need more time to grow."

"So you already talked to him about it?" Frank asks wondering when Tyson had the time to talk to Poseidon.

"While brothers, Frank and Percy, were gone to the old lands, I prayed to Father every night. Wanted Poseidon to keep big boat safe. One night he answered. He said he was watching out for brothers, but said I had to move slow with girlfriend Ella," Tyson explains.

"Poseidon must not like Ella," Ella says with a pout.

"I can't believe that," Hazel tells her. "You're sweet and good, and you really care about Tyson. I bet Poseidon just doesn't want to lose his baby."

Tyson blushes at Hazel calling him Poseidon's baby but figures she's probably right. After all, it took Poseidon forever just to agree to let him fight in the war against the Titans.

"Ella," Frank now asks the harpy, "have you heard from your sisters, the other harpies that were cursed to eat from Phineas' table?"

"Ella got a message from sister Iris when she sent jerky. Iris said harpies have joined her at the co-op. Harpies selling organic food. Iris invited Ella to join them, but Ella happy with her boyfriend Tyson," she tells him.

"I'm glad they made it to safety. Iris can protect them," Hazel says before taking another bite of her peanut butter sandwich.

"Iris always looks out for sisters; TV series from 1991 to 1996 staring Swoosie Kurtz," Ella says. "Iris protected us from Zethes and Calais once before. They came after harpies when other Jason was looking for the fleece."

"We had our own run in with them," Frank says as a shiver runs down his spine from thinking back to being frozen in a block of ice.

"You were there?" Hazel says in surprise. "I mean with Jason and the Argonauts?"

"Yes," Ella explains. "Phineas lived in Thrace. He chose never to see the sun again over death. Lord Helios was angered. The sun god sent Ella and her sisters to steal his food."

"That was a really long time ago," Hazel says having a hard time imagining Ella being around that long.

"Yes, Ella is quite old," the harpy says, "But very happy here in New Rome with Tyson."

"I am happy with Ella too," Tyson agrees giving her a big peanut butter filled grin.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as she opens the door, she breaks down into tears. "Percy," she cries pulling him into her arms.

"Mom," he says softly putting his arms around her and holding her tightly. "I so sorry," he whispers in her ear.

"Oh, Percy," she says now taking his face in her hands. "It's not your fault. I've always known that. I'm just so happy to see you."

"Annabeth," Paul now says as he pulls her into a hug. "You brought him back. Thank you so much." Annabeth doesn't say anything. She just stands enjoying the warm embrace of Percy's stepdad. "Son, it's just good to have you back," he continues as Paul and Sally switch kids with Sally holding Annabeth and Paul grabbing Percy.

"You have to tell us everything," Sally says when she finally lets up on Annabeth.

"A lot has happened," Percy says as his mom caresses his face again. "You might not want to hear everything."

"You're here, safe. Of course we want to hear everything, but if there is something you don't want to relive, you don't have to tell us," Paul offers then shows the kids into the living room.

It seems like forever to Percy since he's been in this room. There were lots of times, after he got his memory back, that he thought he would never see it again. Now here he stands with Annabeth and his parents, but it's not like old times. Far too much has happened to them for that.

"It was Hera," Annabeth starts as the four of them take seats. "She took Percy to switch him with Jason. I told you about him."

"The Roman kid," Paul says thinking back to one of Annabeth's visits last winter when she told them about the three new campers.

"She wanted to bring the Greek and Roman demigods together," Percy now tells them. "She picked Jason and me to represent our side, but neither of us knew who we really were. Just after I got to their camp..."

"Camp Jupiter," Annabeth tells them.

"Jupiter," Paul says, "That's not playing up to the big guy is it?"

"Anyway," Percy continues, "Right after I got to their camp, I went on a quest with a couple of them, Hazel and Frank. They're good kids, great friends. We had to go to Alaska to free Death."

"You mean Thanatos," Paul asks with a bit of shock in his voice.

"Yeah," Percy confirms.

"Wait a minute," his mom now interjects. "You met Death."

"Yeah, and he's not what you would expect," her son says with a grin. "He's actually a really attractive guy."

"You don't say," his mom says with a smile of her own. Sally can't take her eyes off of her son's face while he tells his story, and it's not just because it has been nearly a year since she's seen him. He looks older and more tired than before.

"When we got back to their camp," her son continues, "we had to fight a battle again the giant Polybotes and his follows."

"Wait, Polybotes, wasn't he the giant born to defeat your father?" his mom asks with concern.

"That's the one," Annabeth confirms. "But Percy defeated him."

"I had some help," her boyfriend admits. "I couldn't have done it without Terminus."

"Isn't he a god?" Paul asks.

"The god of boundaries," Percy tells him. "Strange dude. Right after that battle, Annabeth and the others showed up at Camp Jupiter in Leo's ship."

"Then Leo opened fire on the Roman's and nearly started another civil war," Annabeth tells them.

"I don't understand. I thought you said Leo was a good kid," Percy's mom says. "Why would he put you all at risk like that?"

"He was possessed, but none of us knew it at the time. These evil spirits, called eidolons, were controlling him. They eventually possessed Jason and me too. We would have killed each other if Piper hadn't saved us," Percy explains.

"How many times am I going to hear that in this story?" his mother now asks hesitantly.

"A lot," her son admits. "I told you, you might not want to hear this."

"No, go on," his mom says trying to steady herself for the worst of it.

Percy continues to explain some of what they went through as they traveled across the United States, their run in with Phorcys and Keto in Atlanta, the fight against the Romans in Charleston. He has Annabeth tell them about her mother's request to avenge her and their monster-filled trip across the Atlantic. He then picks to story back up and tells them about having to fight his half-brother Chrysaor.

"That's Medusa's boy isn't it?" Sally asks remembering the story.

"One of them," her son confirms.

"The bad one," Annabeth adds. "Percy saved us with his wits. You would have been proud of him," she continues with a playful laugh.

"You're making fun of me," he says with a pout.

"Not at all," she says looking to his parents with a grin. "It was just different."

Percy then tells them about having to find Nico in Rome and fighting against Otis and Ephialtes while Annabeth was of trying to find her mother's statue.

"You mean the one from the Parthenon?" Paul asks in amazement.

"Yes," Annabeth confirms. "Arachne was guarding it underground in Rome."

"That could not have been easy for you sweetheart," Sally now tells Annabeth knowing of her fear of spiders.

"It was the worst thing I had ever faced," Annabeth agrees with an emphasis on the word had.

"But she beat her and caused her to fall into Tartarus," Percy explains.

"And you rescued the Athena Parthenos?" Paul asks anxiously.

"Well, the others rescued it," Percy says with a grin. "We," he continues while motioning between Annabeth and himself, "sort of got pulling into Tartarus as well."

"YOU WHAT?" his mother says standing up in shock.

"You said you wanted to hear the whole thing," her son reminds her.

"I don't want to hear this," she tells him. "I can't."

"We made it out," Annabeth says trying to calm Percy's mom back down as Paul stands and puts his arms around his wife and sits back down with her.

"We made some friends," her son continues. "A Titan named Bob and a giant named Damasen. They helped us. We never would have made it without them."

"I don't recall any Titan named Bob," his stepfather now says scratching his head.

"It was Iapetus," Annabeth explains. "Percy sort of caused him to lose his memory..."

"You remember Mom, when Nico, Thalia and I had to go find Hades' stolen sword for Persephone," Percy explains. "He kind of came in contact with a lot of Lethe River water, and I told him his name was Bob. Anyway, he came and helped us."

"I supposed he never found out about what you did?" his stepfather asks.

"Actually, just before we got out he remembered," Annabeth says. "But he helped us, sacrificed himself for us, anyway."

"The others, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper and Nico found us in the House of Hades in Epirus. That's how we got back together again. We closed the Doors of Death. It was the only way it could be done," Percy tells them.

"I don't understand how you didn't go insane," Paul now tells them.

"Alone, we would have. If we hadn't had each other..." Annabeth says without wanting to finish the thought.

The kids tell his parents about Reyna finding them and she, Nico and Coach Hedge splitting up to bring the Athena Parthenos back to camp and some of their fights across the Mediterranean. Percy decides not to tell them about his run in with his sister Kym and how he would have died without Jason, especially since Annabeth doesn't even know about all of that thanks to his agreement with Jason to keep the fact that Jupiter's kid had to save Poseidon's kid at the bottom of the sea.

"When you got to Athens, did the gods come to help you?" Paul now asks them.

"Yes," Annabeth says. "It was amazing fighting alongside my mother."

"And your father?" Percy's mom asks.

"Yeah, we took out Otis and Ephialtes, again," her son confirms.

"Then everything was fine?" Sally continues.

"Not exactly," Percy tells her. "See Annabeth had gotten her leg cut in a fight with Periboia."

"Not familiar with her," Paul says.

"She's the daughter of Porphyrion," Annabeth explains. "Then Percy got a nose bleed..."

"Wait, you said it would take the blood of Olympus to wake Gaea. Are you saying Percy's nosebleed woke her?" his mom asks in disbelief.

"No," Percy says with a pout as Annabeth nods her head in affirmation. Paul has to laugh at this little bit of information and the thought that no more blood than a nosebleed could have the power to wake a primordial goddess from thousands of years of sleep.

"Not funny, Dad," Percy says.

"Sorry," Paul says trying to get himself under control.

"If Gaea woke," his mom now says while giving her husband a stop-it look, "how are we even still here?"

"Zeus slapped us back to New York on the Argo II," Annabeth says like it was no big deal. "Reyna had gotten my mom's statue back just in time, and Nico prevented the Romans from firing on camp..."

"But Gaea was awake, and she tried to attack," Percy says taking over the story.

"So you had to stop her?" his mom asks with concern.

"No. It wasn't my place," her son tells her. "I had to let Jason and Leo do it."

"To storm or fire the world must fall," Paul says remember the line from the prophecy Annabeth had told them about when Percy went missing.

"That had to have been difficult for you," his mother suggests.

"One of the hardest things I've ever had to do," her son agrees. "I had to let my friends take the risk instead of me."

"But they succeeded, right. I mean, the world is still here," his stepdad says hopefully.

"The defeated Gaea, but Leo was killed," Annabeth tells them.

"Oh no," Sally says trying to fight back the tears as she brings her hands to her face.

"It's okay Mom," her son now tells her. "He's back now."

"Back, from death? How?" she asks through her tears.

"Asclepius had prepared a dose of the cure for death," Annabeth tells them.

"Didn't he get killed for that before?" his mother asks with concern.

"Yeah, and he's in big trouble now," Percy says.

"Along with his Dad," Annabeth adds.

"Apollo is in trouble?" Paul asks. "Again."

"They've both been sentenced to time at camp," Annabeth snickers. "They have to live in cabin seven with the rest of Apollo's kids."

"His children must being enjoying that," his mom suggests, "spending time with their father."

"Not so much," Percy says. "Apollo is miserable and he's making them feel just as bad."

"Maybe he just needs to adjust," his mom says. "In time, it could be good for all of them."

"You don't know Apollo," her son says.

"Well you're all safe now," Paul says trying to change the subject. "What are the two of you planning to do now? Are you returning home for school, son?"

"I think we'll stay at camp for senior year, if that's okay with you," Percy says looking at his mother.

"You'll come visit won't you," Sally says with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"All the time," her son assures her. "You just try to keep me away."

"Annabeth, you'll come with him," Paul now tells his stepson's girlfriend.

Annabeth smiles and repeats Percy's line, "You just try to keep me away."


	14. Chapter 14

Leo has been busy his first day back at camp. He fixed Festus' broken leg, spent a little time with his brothers and sister in the forges, and helped Calypso get settled in Rachel's cave. Chiron let her stay in the big house the night they arrived, but when word was sent to Camp Jupiter that Leo was back, Rachel offered her place. After all, Calypso is used to living in a cave, and it would be the most like home. Leo also gave his girl the grand tour of camp with special emphasis on the bunker. She was impressed with not only the size but with all the fancy electronics as well. She especially liked the oversized banner that said Leo and Calypso's Garage. Well, she liked it except for the order of the names. Now he's waiting on Jason to stop by so the best friends can catch up on things.

"It's so good seeing you in here," Jason says as he walks through the open garage door with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Four Eyes," Leo says wiping his hands on a shop towel to give Jason a hug.

"So, you were serious about the garage," Jason asks pointing to the banner. "Calypso and Leo's Garage, sounds good."

"I promised her just before I left," Leo tells him. "We fell in love working together on a way to get me off of her island. She's an amazing weaver and wiz at wiring."

"I'm glad you found a way back to her," his best friend says. "How'd you do it anyway? No one was ever supposed to find Ogygia twice."

"Remember when we caught the Kerkopes?" Leo asks.

"Yeah."

"The astrolabe I found was built by Odysseus. He built it to try and get back to Ogygia, but he could never get it to work. He was missing the one thing that would hone in on the island, a crystal from her cave. I had one," he explains.

"Was she surprised when you returned?" Jason asks.

"Nah, I promised her," he says with a grin.

"But she'd been disappointed so many times before," his buddy says.

"I swore on the River Styx. She knew I had to come back for her."

"I'm surprised you didn't just stay with her. I mean, wouldn't you be immortal there," Jason suggests.

"Probably, but I couldn't let my peeps think I was dead for the rest of your lives. Besides, she was totally ready to get off that island. In fact, she already had her bags back," Leo says with a wink.

"I don't want to make you upset or anything, but now that she's free, do you think she'll really stay with you forever?" Jason asks his best friend. "I mean, she couldn't do any better, but she's a goddess."

"You think she was using me just to get off Ogygia?"

"I hope not," Jason replies. "I want the two of you to live happily ever after. You deserve it. I'm just a little concerned about Apollo being here in camp."

"I'm not worried about Apollo," Leo says with a grin. "My girl has way better taste then that egomaniac." Now Leo's grin leaves his face as he continues, "If I'm worried about anybody, it's Percy. She was in love with that guy."

"Trust me," Jason tells him, "Percy is too in love with Annabeth to think about Calypso again. After their trip through Tartarus together, nothing is going to come between the two of them."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean Percy told me he'd do anything to help me get back to her," Leo agrees.

"You deserve this," Jason says giving Leo another big hug.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy has been heading out every afternoon for two weeks trying to find the giant reptile Porkpie said ate one of their pegasi for sure and probably ate a second one as well. Percy hadn't told anyone else, not even Annabeth, what he was looking for because, honestly, the thought of a giant alligator that could eat a horse with wings was too ridiculous even for him to believe. After about an hour of searching today, however, he catches a glimpse of an amazing sight. It's a crocodile not a gator, but he can forgive a pegasi for not knowing the difference. After all, you aren't supposed to find crocs running lose in America.

He gets close at one point only to have the reptile submerge under the water. He thinks about going in after it, but he would really prefer to fight it on land since crocs have an advantage in the water and the thing really is huge. Just as he spots it at water level again, he can't believe his eyes. There's a kid standing in front of it and...oh my gods, the croc just ate him. Percy runs to catch up to the animal. He'll just have to take his chances with the creature in the water, since he has to rescue that idiot kid. He's not sure what to do so he just jabs the croc in its backside with Riptide.

Over the course of the next couple of hours, Percy goes from one strange situation to another. He is able to defeat the croc, but only with the help of the weird kid he rescues from the belly of the beast. His name ends up being Carter, and he and Percy grabbed a bite to eat after their mammoth struggle against the crocodile to discuss, or not, their situation. Now that Percy is walking up Half-Blood Hill, he wonders if Annabeth will have any ideas about what the kid was talking about. He quickly realizes that he's about to find out since Annabeth is sitting in front of her mother's statue sketching a picture.

"What happened to you?" she asks after getting one look at him, as his hair is plastered up one side of his head and his shirt is ripped down the front.

"I don't know if you'd believe me," he says stopping when he reaches her.

"Try me," she says motioning for her boyfriend to sit down.

Percy tells her about the missing pegasi and Porkpie's insistence that they were eaten by gators. He then starts to explain what happened to him this afternoon. He explains about this kid with a strange sword getting eaten and him causing the croc to spit him back out. He tells her about the kid having this strange contraption he called an avatar that looked like a chicken-man and how they both tried to take the beast down but were only successful when the kid used some kind of magic to get this strange necklace lose from the crocodile's neck. When he tells her that the monster shrank down to a baby, she asks what they did with it.

"The kid took it home with him," he tells her.

"Percy, you spent the whole afternoon with the guy, didn't you get his name?" she finally asks.

"I did, but he drew this eye thing on my hand and said if I needed him in the future, all I had to do was say his name and he would find me," he tells her.

"A chicken-man?" she says as she's contemplating what it could have been.

"He tried to say it was a hawk," Percy tells her, "Like that makes it any less crazy. It was impressive what he was able to do with the thing though."

Suddenly, she starts to draw on her sketchpad as he watches over her shoulder.

"That's it," he says once she completes a sketch of the eye thing the kid drew on her boyfriend's hand. "What is it?"

"It's Egyptian," she says. "Their war god is a falcon headed guy named Horus and this is his symbol, the Eye of Horus."

"What do you think it means?" he asks.

"I guess it's possible," she muses still looking at her drawing.

"What?" he presses.

"It would be crazy to believe that the Greek or Roman gods were the only ones who were real," she says.

"You mean the Egyptian gods were real too?" he questions in disbelief.

"Did he say he was Horus' kid?" she asks.

"No, in fact he said he wasn't a demigod," Percy tells her.

"Well, it's really strange to say the least," she says. "At least you managed to take down the monster."

"Yeah, but the kid is afraid that someone or something is trying to start something between us and them. That's why we were brought together today."

"But you worked together to defeat the monster, so if something wants you at odds with each other, it didn't work," she points out to him.

"I guess," he says standing back up in front of the Athena Parthenos. "You know this thing freaks me out," he now tells her.

"It's just a statue," she insists with a smile.

"No, it's a 40-foot tall statue of your mom, the goddess of war, who hates my guts," he replies.

"She doesn't hate you," Annabeth tells him. "She just thinks you're dangerous, and you are."

"Not to you," he tells her with a grin.

"Not true," she answers. "As a warrior goddess, she probably thinks you're less dangerous now than you used to be, but as the mother of a teenage daughter..."

"Well, she's got to be the scariest mother-in-law of all time," he says without thinking about what that statement implies until Annabeth raises an eyebrow.

"Is that your plan?" she asks with a smile.

"My plan is to get a shower," he says with a grin of his own then a quick decent down into the valley.


	16. Chapter 16

There is a gentle knock on the on the door of cabin seven. Kayla is the closest to the door and goes to open it. She is surprised to find her Aunt Artemis standing at the door.

"Lady Artemis," she says directing everyone else's attention to the visitor including her father.

"Artie!" Apollo yells from the back of the cabin where he has staked his claim. "Please tell me you've come to spring me."

"I cannot, and do not call me Artie," his sister says motioning for him to join her outside his cabin. Apollo sighs and steps outside closing the door behind him.

"I thought you were going to talk to Zeus," he says with a whine as his sister leads him over toward the hearth and their Aunt Hestia.

"I tried speaking to Father again," she now tells him. "He is not ready to hear your case."

"You mean I'm stuck here?" he says plopping down on the edge of the fire pit.

"Sweetheart," Hestia says taking his hand. "I know this is hard for you, but for right now you need to look at the bright side of things."

"And what exactly is that?" he asks.

"Zeus has prevented the gods from spending time with their children. He has all but forbidden the type of relationship you are now being given a chance to have," she tells him.

"I was fine with that," he tells her not seeing a bright side in what she's telling him.

"You have some fine sons and daughters," she continues.

"Obviously," he says thinking _they're mine aren't they, of course they're fine_.

"Your brother Dionysus did not want to spend time here at camp either, but he took the opportunity to get to know his sons. He was blessed with getting to know his son Castor before he was lost in a battle that took place right here defending this camp," Hestia explains.

"I lost a son in that battle too," Apollo says. "Lee was a good boy."

"Yes, he was," his Aunt agrees, "but how well did you really know him or your son Michael? They were both taken far too soon."

"That is the curse of being a demigod," Apollo says.

"But to die without really knowing your father, having a relationship with him, that is truly sad," Artemis now interjects.

"But Father..."

"I know," Hestia says before he can blame it all on Zeus, "He would not allow that type of a relationship, but now he is giving you that chance."

"A chance to do something I'm no good at," Apollo moans.

"Do you know that your son Kaysen is close to developing a cure for centaur blood poisoning?" Hestia asks him. Apollo shakes his head. "Do you know that your daughter Lark is about to win this season of American Idol?" Again, he admits that he didn't know. "Do you know that your son Will is in love?"

"Will?" Apollo says, "My Will? Who is the lucky guy?"

"So you do know that your son is gay?" his sister asks.

"Of course I do," her brother replies. "I knew before he did. You know that doesn't matter to me."

"I hope it does not matter to you that he's in love with the son of Hades," Hestia tells him.

"That di Angelo kid?" Apollo asks since he doesn't know of any other sons of Hades, and the kid has been hanging around his boy a lot.

"He is a wonderful boy," Hestia continues.

"I guess he did alright getting that statue back here and stopping the war," Apollo agrees.

"A war your grandson created," his sister points out to him.

"Octavian didn't start the damn thing. He just pushed it to the brink," her brother says in defense.

"Regardless," Hestia says not wanting the twins to get into a disagreement in the middle of camp, "Your sons and daughters need your guidance. They need your support, especially Will. He is not certain how you will react to his feelings."

"I've have fallen in love with boys. He should realize..."

"It is not the boy part he is worried about. It is the Hades part," Hestia tells him.

"I don't have any particular problem with Hades," Apollo tells her.

"Then have a talk with your son. Let him know that you approve of his choice," his aunt says. Apollo acknowledges that he will then Hestia returns to Olympus leaving the twins alone at the hearth.

"Did you want to tell me something else?" Apollo now asks since Artemis is chewing on her own lip.

"I do not know how to tell you," Artemis says sadly. "You have suffered so much already."

"Just tell me," he insists.

"It's Phoebe. She was killed by Orion in Puerto Rico," she tells him. As soon as the words are out, she is pained by the look on her brother's face. A look that matched her own when she found out about the death of her niece and long-time hunter.

"How...how did it happen," he says struggling to get out the words.

"He surprised them inside the Amazon warehouse," she says. "She fought bravely trying to protect the Roman Praetor, so she could continue the journey here with the statue. You should be proud. I am."

"You promised me you would protect her," her brother now says, but he seems more lost than mad.

"I was not there. I would give anything to have been with my hunters when they faced him," she says finally taking a seat next to him on the hearth. "If only..."

"Don't sis," he tells her taking her hand in his. "I know why you weren't there."

"That's not what I was thinking," she tells him softly.

"Then what?"

"I was thinking that if I had never invited him on the hunt, this never would have happened. He would not have been killed or come back to take revenge against my hunters," she explains.

"True," he says agreeing with her.

"True?" she snaps. "How can you sit there and say true. You were the one that caused him to anger his mother all because you were jealous of how close we were becoming."

"I was just trying to protect you," he insists. "I was doing what any big brother would do."

"First of all, you are not my big brother. We are twins, and I was born first. Second, I do not need your protection," she tells him smartly.

"When are you going to admit that if I hadn't done something, you would have slept with him and lost your virginity," her brother says.

"Would not," she says, but Apollo can tell that even she is unsure of that answer.

"Did they kill Orion?" her brother now asks trying to change the subject.

"Yes, but several of Hunters and Amazons were lost," she says.

"Does that mean you are here to recruit?" he asks with a smile.

"Not, directly," she tells him. "I actually came to try and help you adjust."

"So you're staying for a few days?" he asks hopefully thinking as bad as it is at camp, it would suck a little less if his little sister Artie was here.

"A few days," she says. "Oh, I almost forgot," she continues pulling something from the quiver on her back. "Mother ordered this for you. Hylla even got a copy signed by the author. She hands him a book on parenting teenagers and surviving.

"Very funny," he says taking the paperback.


	17. Chapter 17

Carter isn't sure he wants to tell anyone about his encounter with the petsuchos, but if something more is going on, he doesn't want to be the only one to know about it. He finally catches his sister, Sadie, alone and pulls her into the library for a chat. For once, Cleo is not buried in books in there, so they have the room to themselves.

"What's up brother dear," she asks.

"I need to tell you where the baby crocodile really came from," he tells her.

"You mean that story you told everyone about finding it walking through Central Park was complete rubbish?" she says with a raised eyebrow.

Carter figures he should have known Sadie would never go for that. "It was a petsuchos," he explains.

"A what now?" she questions not recognizing the word.

"It had this around its neck," he says opening the box he placed the necklace in for safekeeping.

"Little gaudy for my taste," she tells him with a smile.

"It's got a spell on it. It turned that little croc into a monster the size of a house," he tells her. "The necklace belongs to Sobek."

"Sobek?" she says with concern. "Do you think he's here, in the States?"

"I doubt it. I mean why would he come here or do this?"

"Because he doesn't like you," she offers.

"Sobek wouldn't waste his time," Carter insists. "No, whoever or whatever put that necklace on our little friend wasn't Sobek, and I doubt causing some damage in a Long Island neighborhood was the ultimate goal."

"That was you. Oh yes, I should have known when they called it a freak water main incident," she says with a knowing laugh. "I can't believe you defeated that thing all by yourself," she now tells him as she takes the box with the necklace in it in her hands to get a better look.

"It wasn't easy," he says not wanting to have to explain about Percy or getting swallowed by the beast. "I had to get to the necklace and undo the clasp."

"On a crock the size of a house," she says with a disbelieving smirk.

"I said it wasn't easy," he repeats. "I had to find a way to distract it then I flew in my hawk form to the necklace. From there it was a piece of cake."

"And exactly how do you _distract_ a petsuchos?" she asks.

"Um," he says trying to think of something fast. "You could say I kept it busy playing in some water," he finally says, which technically was true since that Percy kid was beating it up with his own personally little hurricane.

Before Sadie can question him any further, someone knocks on the library door. When Carter calls out for them to come in, and save him, which he only thinks to himself, Walt opens the door and pokes his head inside.

"There you are," he says coming the rest of the way into the room. "I was looking for you," he continues looking at Sadie. "Hey, what are you doing that that?" he asks at seeing the necklace in the box.

"You know what it is?" Carter asks.

"Yeah, an enchanted necklace that belongs to my half-brother," he answers still looking at the necklace. "I haven't seen that thing in...wow, hundreds of years."

"Half-brother," Sadie says looking at her boyfriend a little confused.

"Set is Sobek's father too," Walt explains. "It's not like we grew up together. How did you come across it?"

"Carter took it off our newest housemate, the one out in the pool, yesterday," Sadie tells him prompting Walt to look at Carter with surprise.

"So, ah... you know what, I'm not even going to ask," Walt says knowing what condition the crock must have been in when Carter did that.

"So do you have a necklace like that?" Sadie now asks her boyfriend playfully. "Can you turn a puppy into a giant monster?"

"That would be a _NO_," Walt says with a chuckle. "That's a very powerful piece of jewelry," Walt continues. "I'd put it in a very safe place."

"I have a locked chest in my bedroom closet," Carter suggests. "Is that safe enough?"

"If no one else knows about it or has a key to the chest," Walt says as Carter places the lid in his hand back on the box and takes it from Sadie.

"Are you ready?" Walt now asks taking Sadie's hand.

"For what?" she asks curiously.

"I thought we were going for pizza and a move," he reminds her.

"Oh, yes, that," she says with a grin letting him lead her to the door.

As they sit at a table waiting for their pizza, Sadie looks at Walt and says, "So what exactly did your brother use his _little pet_ for back in the old days?"

"Stunt doubles," he says with a grin that makes Sadie's toes tingle.

"You mean they did his dirty work for him?" she asks.

"No, I mean, they did plenty of dirty work on their own, but so did he. He actually used them at some of his temples. The people around Lake Moeris all worshiped Sobek, and he put a petsuchos at some of his temples to give them something to worship. A lot of people actually thought they were Sobek. He always got a chuckle out of that," he explains.

"So it was kind of like Santa Claus," she says as the waiter puts their pie on the table.

"Thanks," Walt tells him then waits for him to leave before he continues their conversation. "I guess you could say that. Except it wasn't just little kids that thought they were the real thing. Still even though there were several of them, people still thought they were Sobek."

"Well he is a god, a creepy god but still a god. He would be able to move about quickly, and I suppose no one saw any two of them at the same time," she offers.

"He's not all bad," Walt insists. "He did help me put your dad back together again when Set chopped him up."

"That must have burned Set's bum, for both of his sons to go against him like that," she says as she puts her glass back on the table after taking a drink.

"I don't think he knew I was his at the time," Walt says taking a bite of pizza. "He thought I was trying to save my Dad. As for Sobek helping Isis, I'm sure Set wasn't happy, but Sobek was his _pride and joy_. He never would have punished him."

"That's not too bitter," she says at the way he said pride and joy.

"I'm not bitter. We've just led very different lives, besides, I wouldn't trade places with him now for anything," he says with a smile.

"But you would have, say a thousand years ago?" she asks since he said now.

"Well, he did get a lot of girls," her boyfriend says with a laugh prompting her to smack his arm.


	18. Chapter 18

"Why is it taking so long," the boy says angrily. "We've been standing here for days."

Behind him a familiar voice says, "I let you go ahead of me, but I should think you would want this to take as long as possible, considering."

"Considering what?" he replies. "I am the savior of Rome. I defeated Gaea. I expect a hero's welcome. I expect to be taken directly to the Isle of the Blessed."

"Octavian, you can't be serious," Bryce says. "After everything you did, siding with Gaea and all."

"I never sided with her," Octavian says clearly insulted. "How could you even think such a thing?"

"Because everything you did played directly into Mother Earth's hands," the former Roman exile tells him. "She wanted the Greeks and Romans at war. She wanted their camp destroyed first. She wanted her rabid troops poised at the Greek's doorstep ready to take down them then us as soon as she awoke."

"Gaea would not have destroyed the Romans. I would have defeated her as soon as I was done with the Greeks," Octavian insists. "I had Apollo on my side."

"Apollo," Bryce huffs. "You think one puny sun god would be enough to defeat her. You really are deluded if that's what you believe."

"It was foretold," Octavian starts. "He said..."

"He'd say anything after you promised to make him the highest god in Rome. Apollo is an egomaniac. You told him exactly what he wanted to here. Besides, you know he no longer had the power of prophecy."

"How...How do you know that," Octavian asks since he'd made a point of telling no one but his most trusted lieutenant Michael about losing his powers.

"I know a lot more than you think," Bryce says with a grin. "I _was_ working for Gaea. I knew what she had planned."

"And you didn't tell me," Octavian gasps. "I took you back, and you were planning to betray me all along."

"What can I say? I'm a bad guy," Bryce says with a grin on his face.

"Next," a booming voice calls out from behind Octavian.

"I think you're up," Bryce says motioning the Roman forward.

Octavian turns then stumbles on the torn remnants of him robes. He slowly walks up to the desk where a pretty, dark headed woman sits at a laptop computer.

"Name?" she says not looking up from the monitor.

"Oc...Octavian," he manages to get out.

When she hears the name, she finally looks up. "Oh, you," she says like she's been waiting for him to get here. "Just a moment," she continues then picks up her cell phone and places a call. When someone answers, she says, "Hi, this is Clytemnestra at the front desk. Would you let the boss know_he's_ here. Fine, I'll tell him wait." She hangs up then looks back at Octavian. "You can have a seat," she tells him pointing at the one lone chair against the wall. "The boss wants to deal with you personally."

"But..." Octavian starts.

"No buts," she snaps. "Take a seat. Next!"

Octavian silently goes over to the chair and sits down while Bryce steps up to the desk and gives Clytemnestra his name.

She types Bryce Lawrence into the computer then a sheet of paper starts coming out of the printer behind her. "My, you've been a busy boy," she says looking over the list. "Lying, killing small animals, a Roman centurion, siding with Gaea, oh, and it says here you attacked the boss's son. This isn't looking good for you," Clytemnestra says.

"What can I say," Bryce tells her with a grin. "I'm an over achiever."

"The judges are ready for you," she says handing him the piece of paper. "Through that door to hear your punishment," she motions.

"See ya later, Octavian," Bryce says looking over at his fellow Roman. Octavian doesn't reply.

When Bryce is gone, Octavian looks at Clytemnestra and says, "What's going to happen to him?"

"Bryce, oh, don't worry about that nut job. No matter what happens to him, he'll probably enjoy it," she says as her cell phone rings. She answers then says, "I'll send him right in." After she ends the call, she hands him a piece of paper and motions Octavian through the same doors Bryce just went through.

As he steps through the doorway, Octavian struggles to see. The chamber is very dark. In the front of the large room, he makes out three thrones. Each of them occupied. He walks toward them slowly, listening to the men sitting upon them talk to one another. The one on the left says something about weighing both sides, while the one on the right argues that the scales would still be tipped to the bad side.

"Brothers," the one in the middle says as Octavian reaches them, "I don't know why we are arguing about this one. Lord Hades will be here in a moment. He's already got a plan for this guy."

"Sirs," Octavian manages to get out, "Do I get a chance to speak?"

Minos looks down at Octavian as if he can't believe the boy has the nerve to speak then says, "It won't do you any good, but if you have something to say, we won't stop you."

"You three, you're the sons of Europa?" Octavian asks.

"And Zeus," Rhadamanthys, the one on the right reminds him.

"Didn't you guys do some things in your lifetime that you regretted later on?" Octavian asks.

"Never," Serpedon says offended at the accusation. "I have never been accused of a negative thing. I bravely fought for my uncle, Cilix. I ruled fairly over the Lycians. I even gave up power to Lycus of Athens..."

"Blah, blah, blah," Rhadamanthys interrupts. "You don't hold a candle..."

"Here we go," Minos says rolling his eyes.

"Well, Father did choose me to be Heracles' stepfather," Rhadamanthys points out with a pout.

"He's the one that never did the right thing," Serpadon says pointing at Minos.

"Yeah, he's the one that drove both of us out of our homeland," Rhadamanthys whines.

"And double crossed that girl, what was her name? The one who cut her dad's hair," Serpadon continues.

"Scaylla," Rhadamanthys says remembering the girl's name. "Don't forget what he did to all those kids from Athens."

"How could I," his brother replies. "How many of them did he feed to his stepson before Theseus destroyed it?"

"Too many, and what about what he did just a couple of years ago, to the boss's own kid no less," Rhadamanthys says.

"Boys," a new voice says from behind the thrones. "Please, let's not do this again."

"Sorry, Boss," Minos says sitting up a little straighter on his throne.

"So, this is Octavian," Hades says coming around in front of the thrones. "I must say, I expected someone..." the god pauses like he can't find the exact words, "less scrawny," he finally finishes.

Octavian is too scared to respond. If he wasn't dead, he'd be messing his own pants.

"You have caused a lot of trouble," the god continues.

"I never meant..."

"You never meant," Hades interrupts sternly. "You never meant to destroy my son's new home. You never meant to attack my daughter and her friends. You never meant to take over the Romans and become emperor."

"I never meant to help Gaea," Octavian squeaks.

"Somewhere deep inside I'm sure you knew," Hades tells him.

"No. I...I swear to Apollo."

"Yes, Apollo, well I don't think he's in a position to help you right now," Hades says walking a circle around the boy.

"I don't think he would even if he could," Serpadon chuckles.

"Probably not," Hades agrees. "Let's see," the lord of the dead says taking the sheet of paper from Octavian's trembling hands. "Jealousy, lust for power, backstabbing..."

"Sounds like you," Rhadamanthys whispers to Minos.

"Shut up," Minos whispers back.

"It says here you were blackmailing my daughter," Hades says like this is news to him.

"She...I..."

"Yes, well, she never would have succumbed to that. My Hazel is a strong girl and way smarter than you," he says going back to the list. "Says here you committed murder against an innocent member of your own legion."

"It was an accident," Octavian says.

"Liar," Minos says.

"Well, it wasn't planned at least," Octavian replies, "and she didn't stay dead."

"Doesn't matter," Hades now tells him. "Murder is murder. Failure to follow the direct orders of a superior, now that is a major no-no for a Roman officer."

"She took off, broke the law by going across the ocean to the old lands. That made me the one in charge. I was only defending my home. They attacked my camp," Octavian defends.

"You were told about the eidolons. You knew it was not Leo that fired upon New Rome. It was just your excuse to grab power, which is what you always wanted," Hades says.

"That's not a crime, wanting power," Octavian whines.

"But blackmailing and killing to get it, those are a crimes," the god replies. Octavian remains silent. "There is no question that you deserve punishment. The only issue is what type of punishment would be fitting for all of your crimes."

"But I defeated Gaea," Octavian cries. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"You did cut Luke some slack after he destroyed Kronos," Serpadon reminds their boss.

"Yes, but Luke made a conscious choice to destroy my father and save the world. He sacrificed himself to right the wrong he had done. This one," Hades says pointing at Octavian, "just got himself killed by accident trying to be a hero and kill some Greeks in the process."

"Was it by accident?" Minos asks curiously. Hades just turns and gives the son of Zeus a knowing grin.

"Please Lord Pluto, I mean Hades, let me make up for what I did. I'll do anything you ask. You are the greatest of the sons of Saturn. I know you can...

"Silence," Hades says giving Octavian a look that instantly closes his mouth. "That might have worked with my nephew Apollo, but it will not work with me. You are sentenced to eternal pain in the Fields of Punishment." Octavian drops to his knees in terror. "You lusted for power like your namesake, Gaius Octavius. His idea of punishment was to drag his enemy behind him as he led a triumph through the city letting the citizens do what they wished to the helpless prisoner. It is what he planned for Cleopatra. Of course, she killed herself to get out of it, but you are already dead. You will be dragged through the Underworld for all eternity while the other dammed souls take their frustration out on you."

"That's brutal," Rhadamanthys says shaking his head.

"Call Daedalus," Hades says turning his back on Octavian. "He was creating a harness for this foul creature. When he's ready, have him attached to a team of Apollo's horses to start his journey."

"As you wish, Lord Hades," Serpadon says bowing his head.


	19. Chapter 19

Will steps out of the big house, after spending the afternoon in the infirmary, to find Apollo sitting on the porch. His father motions him over to him with a wave of his hand.

"What's up, Dad?" Will asks.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Does something have to be up?" his father answers.

"I guess not," his son replies as he takes a seat in the other deck chair.

"Your how old how?" Apollo asks his son without any thought to what a poor father that question makes him.

"Fifteen," Will says.

"Fifteen," his father repeats. "That's a good age."

"I guess," his son says having no idea where this conversation is going.

"That's about the age many boys fall in love the first time," Apollo continues earning no response from his son. "What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

"Um, this isn't going to be a talk about the birds and bees is it?" Will now asks. "Because I don't really need to hear that."

"No, not the birds and bees talk. I wanted to talk to you about love. That is a much more difficult thing to understand," his dad says looking off toward the cabins instead of toward his son. "I used to think love was no big deal. Girls would give anything to be with me, even just one time, and I used to believe that what I felt was love. I don't know how many children I father believing that."

Will's first thought is that his dad is trying to find another way to brag about himself, but the tone in Apollo's voice sounds to sad for that.

"One day, someone who knew more about love than I did decided to show me exactly what love really is," Apollo continues.

"You mean Eros?" his son asks to which his father nods his head.

"He shot me with one of those arrows of his after I made fun of him, but you see I had no idea just how powerful they really were. I had never felt anything like it before or since. Oh, I've fallen in love again since Daphne, but with the exception of Hyacinthus it was never the same as that first time."

"When you fell in love with Hyacinthus, were you afraid he wouldn't love you back? I mean after what happened with Daphne?" Will asks his dad.

"Ah, that's always the worry isn't it, falling for someone who doesn't love you back," Apollo says finally looking at his son. "I could tell that the boy had feelings for me. I'm just not sure they were as strong as mine for him. Perhaps given more time..." Apollo doesn't finish his thought. He seems to get lost in wishfully thinking about the past. It's almost a full minute before he speaks again. "Anyway, I don't think you'll have that problem."

"Why's that?" his son asks.

"Because that boy clearly has feelings for you too," his dad answers.

Will is shocked. As far as he knew, his dad didn't even know he was gay let alone know who he had feelings for. Apparently, the look on his face tells his father this.

"You didn't think I knew," Apollo says with a laugh. "Son, I knew when you were born. I even told your mother after I held you the first time."

"You held me?" Will says in disbelief that his father was even still around when he was born.

"Of course I did. I was the first to hold each of you when you were born. I never got to stick around long after that, but I always made sure I was there for the birth of my children. I knew then that you would take on my gentler aspects, music, medicine, and my love for boys."

"You make me sound like a pedophile," Will moans.

"I didn't mean it like that," Apollo says with a grin. "Anyway, this young man you care about, is it serious or just a crush?"

"He hasn't been around a lot," Will tells his dad. "We met a few years ago, and I had feelings for him, but he took off and didn't come back for a long time. Even when he did come back, he wasn't around for very long. I tried to get close to him a couple of time, but it was like he didn't even know I existed. I even started to wonder if he was in love with somebody else."

"What about now? He seems to be back for good and he certainly knows you exist," his dad says.

"You know who it is?" Will asks nervously.

"It's not difficult to see," his father tells him. "The way you look at di Angelo, and the way he looks at you."

"How does he look at me?" Will asks in surprise.

His father smiles then says, "He feels the way you hope he does."

"And that's okay with you? I mean the Hades thing doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all. I've never spent much time around my Uncle Hades. I have always been much closer to Uncle Poseidon, but Hades has always treated my children fairly. He even did a unbelievably nice thing for Orpheus once," his father explains.

"You mean letting his wife come back from the dead?" his son asks.

"Yes. If he hadn't gone and looked back, but that's neither here nor there. The point is Hades gave them a second chance. I guess that brings me to ask, when are you going to tell him how you feel? Mortal lives are so short."

"You're sure he feels the same way about me?" his son asks.

"Quite certain," Apollo tells him reassuringly. Will just jumps up and takes off across the lawn.

"That was sweet," Artemis says appearing next to her brother.

"Eavesdropping?" he says giving her a smile.

"Not intentionally. I was looking for you. When I saw you talking with your son..."

"You decided to hide and listen in," he finishes for her.

"Sorry, but it was nice to see the two of you bonding," she says taking a seat in the chair Will just vacated. Her brother shrugs his shoulders. "I did not realize that you still suffered the pain of losing Hyacinthus," she continues.

Apollo looks at her. "How long were you listening?" he asks.

"Long enough," she says with a smile.

"It was a long time ago," her brother finally says. "There have been many others since him."

"But you said yourself, they are not the same. You truly loved the boy," Artemis says putting her hand on his.

"More than anyone, except for you of course," he tells her.


	20. Chapter 20

"Can she get any more obnoxious?" Zia whispers to Sadie as the girls sit in the cafeteria on the first day of school.

"I would love for someone to slap all that pink off of her face," Sadie chuckles in agreement.

"She can be put in her place," Lacy who is sitting next to Sadie now adds. "I've seen it happen."

"Here at school?" Zia asks surprised.

"No at the summer camp we both go to. I have a good friend there, her name is Piper, and she really put Drew in her place about a year ago. Ever since then, she doesn't act so snooty at camp," Lacy tells them.

"Too bad this Piper doesn't go to school here with us," Sadie says as Carter and Walt now join them at the table.

"Who's Piper?" Carter asks taking a seat between Lacy and his girlfriend.

"She's a girl I go to camp with," Lacy explains. "She knows how to put Drew in her place."

"Why don't you guys just ignore her," Carter says like it's no big deal.

"Here she comes," Zia groans as Drew is now making a beeline toward their table.

"Of course," Lacy says. "Walt is here now."

"Me?" Walt questions. "What does my being here have to do with anything?"

"Oh please," Sadie says. "She's always had the hots for you."

"Hi Walt," Drew says reaching the table. "How was your summer?" Her tone is so sticky sweet it makes the girls all want to gag.

"It was..." Walt stops and looks at his girlfriend then back at Drew. "It was nice. Sadie and I..."

"That's wonderful," Drew says cutting him off before he can start talking about Sadie. She grabs a chair from a nearby table and pulls it in so close to Walt that her legs are up against his.

"So, Drew, Lacy was just telling us about your friend Piper," Sadie says grabbing the edge of Walt's chair and pulling it over closer to her and away from Drew.

Drew flashes Lacy a dirty look then puts the smile back on her face, "Piper, yes, she's a peach. So Walt, are you doing anything Friday night?"

"Um," Walt says not sure exactly what to say. He knows Drew knows he's with Sadie, but they haven't actually made any plans for Friday night, and despite wanting to turn Drew down he can't seem think of the right words to say for some reason. His lack of an answer earns him a kick in the shin from his girl. "Sadie and I..."

Drew leans in and putting her arm around Walt's shoulder saying,"Well, another time then," and turns toward Carter. "What about you Carter?"

"He's busy," Zia snaps. "He's busy this Friday and every Friday. In fact, he's busy every day for the rest of his life." The comment draws a smile from Carter who leans over and kisses his girl.

"Drew, you know both Walt and Carter are taken. I don't know why you act like this," Lacy says. "Your _Mom_ wouldn't like it, interfering with love like that."

"_Mom_ isn't here is she," Drew says leering at Lacy.

"Yes, well maybe you should be like your mum then," Sadie now tells Drew.

"I'll see you later," Drew now tells Walt as she stands to leave the table.

"Not if he sees you first," Sadie says waving her fingers in a go away motion.

"What nerve," Zia says once Drew is gone, "asking our boyfriends out right in front of us."

"And what is the meaning of you saying nothing but 'um'?" Sadie asks Walt.

"I don't know what we're doing Friday night," Walt confesses. "There's no way I would go out with Drew, but I didn't know what to say since we didn't have plans."

"Aren't you planning on being with me?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess," he answers.

"Then you, my dear boyfriend, had plans," Sadie says gruffly.

"I'm sorry," Walt says trying to take her hand. "Please don't be mad at me, especially over Drew."

"Walt's right, Sadie," Lacy tells her friend. "You can't really blame Walt. Drew has a way with words that is hard to ignore. Don't give her the satisfaction of getting into a fight with your boyfriend."

Sadie sits with her arms crossed across her chest looking back and forth between Walt and Lacy for several seconds. Finally, she says, "Fine, but you'd better take me some place fabulous Friday night."

Friday evening, Walt is waiting for Sadie to come downstairs for their date. It took him two days to figure out what to do that would be fabulous enough to make up for letting Drew tongue-tie him at lunch their first day back at school. What he came up with is a weekend with her friends in London. He called her grandparents and made arrangements for them to stay with them both Friday and Saturday night while spending their days with Liz and Emma. The best part of the plan is that Sadie has no idea what they are doing. Walt asked Zia to pack a bag for Sadie, so his girlfriend thinks they're just going out in Brooklyn.

"There you are," he says when Sadie finally appears on the stairs.

"I couldn't decide what to wear, since you won't tell me where we're going, and some of my clothes are missing. Bloody housemates," Sadie says. She's wearing jeans, a purple sweater with a matching streak in her hair, and her old favorite combat boots.

"You look perfect," Walt says with a huge grin. Of course, she could come out wearing clothes covered in griffin poop and he would think she looks perfect.

"So are you going to tell me now where we're going?" she asks.

"Not yet," he says leading her toward the balcony.

"But I thought," she says confused since you can't get down to the street from the balcony, not easily anyway.

Holding her hand, Walt says, "Cleopatra's Needle, London."

"What?" Sadie says excitedly as the portal opens before them.

"After you my dear girlfriend," he says.

Stepping out onto the lawn in front of the obelisk in London, Sadie shakes the sand out of her hair then throws her arms around Walt's neck. "You are the best boyfriend ever," she says kissing his cheek a couple of times.

"I really am sorry about Drew," he says.

"Don't mention her name," Sadie says kissing him again. He smiles and leads her toward the subway.

After dinner that evening, Walt walks Sadie toward her grandparent's house. "Aren't we going home?" she asks as they walk arm-in-arm.

"Nope, we're spending the night with your grandparents. I've already made the arrangements," he tells her.

"You're staying with Gran and Gramps," she snorts in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not?" he asks.

"Oh, only because you're my seventeen year-old boyfriend and a god," she says like that should be obvious.

"They know we live in the same house in Brooklyn," he points out to her.

"That doesn't mean they like the idea. My grandparents are terribly old fashioned. They also don't like magic. I can't believe they agreed to let Anubis sleep on the sofa."

"Do they know, about me I mean," he asks.

"I didn't tell them," she answers. "I suppose it's possible they don't know. Well we can't tell them."

"I wasn't planning on it," he says as they walk up to the front door.

"Sadie," Gran says opening the door before they can even knock. "Look at you. You look more like Ruby every day."

"Hullo Gran," Sadie says giving her grandmother a big hug. "This is my boyfriend Walt," she continues making the formal introduction.

"Yes, we talked on the phone," Gran says pulling Walt down to her and giving him a hug. "We've heard all about you."

"You have," he says surprised.

"Sadie calls me on the phone. She says you're a wonderful young man," Gran says showing the kids inside.

"Carter is fine," Sadie now says looking at her grandmother a little accusingly.

"I was going to ask," Gran says defensively.

"Gramps," Sadie now says happily putting her arms around his neck from behind his chair.

"This that magician boyfriend of yours?" her grandfather says gruffly when he finally looks up from the telly.

"This is Walt," Sadie confirms.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Walt says extending his hand to Sadie's grandfather. When Gramps grumbles instead of shaking it, Walt puts his hand in the pocket of his jeans.

"Please sit down," Gran now tells the kids. "I made a fresh pot of tea, and the biscuits are just out of the oven."

Walt reaches politely to take a biscuit from the plate until Sadie leans over and whispers, "Don't eat it."

"Just some tea," he then tells Gran after pulling his hand back. "You have a lovely home," Walt says trying to make small talk.

"Sadie grew up here," her grandmother says.

"Who are you?" Gramps now asks looking at Walt.

"Gramps, this is my boyfriend Walt," Sadie says showing concern. "You're not senile, are you?" She looks at her grandmother for an answer to that last part.

"You're not just a young magician. You're something more," her grandfather says looking intently at Walt.

"Sir," Walt says not sure how to answer. He knows that one of Carter and Sadie's grandparents is the descendent of Ramesses II, but he never actually heard which one. If Sadie's grandfather can actually see him, Anubis, he doesn't want to lie, but what if that's not what he means.

"You're imagining things Gramps," Sadie tells her grandfather trying to laugh it off.

"You're a godling. Amos said the gods had gone, but you're still here," Gramps says still looking at Walt.

"I'm..." Walt looks to Sadie for direction. They just agreed not to tell them, but now.

"I thought you never used magic," Sadie says to her grandfather.

"I don't usually, but it doesn't take much to see a god," he tells her.

"Anubis, Sir," Walt says. "I'm also Anubis."

"Why didn't you tell us?" her grandmother now asks Sadie.

"You don't like magic. You don't like the gods. I'm supposed to say, _Oh by the way, I'm in love with Anubis and he's my boyfriend." _Sadie tells her. "You would have had a bloody fit."

"You're a death god," her grandfather says ignoring his granddaughter. "Do you know our daughter, Ruby?"

"Yes, sir," Walt says. "She's happy, with Julius again."

"And Mum approves," Sadie tells them. "She approves of Walt and Anubis. She knows they're both good young men. She knows how much they care about me."

"We didn't say we disapprove Sweetheart," Gran tells Sadie.

"What about you?" Sadie asks her grandfather. "Do you approve?"

"It's not that simple," he says finally looking at his granddaughter. "There is more to consider than just feelings. A relationship with a god..."

"A god who has saved me more than once. A god who would never let anyone hurt me. A god who saved the life of another boy who means the world to me," Sadie tells him.

"It's not even a matter of how good Anubis is," her grandfather continues. "Gods are different from us, Sadie. They are not to be worshipped."

"I don't worship him," Sadie insists. "I love him. It's no different from how I love Walt. If you won't accept that, well, we'll just leave."

She stands to leave, but her grandfather looks back a Walt then says, "Sit down." He then gets up and starts pacing the floor between his chair and the sliding door that leads to the backyard. "What does your father think of this situation?" he asks.

"Dad is okay with it, so is Osiris," Sadie answers.

"I meant his father," her grandfather replies.

"My father is dead," Walt says earning a raised eyebrow from Sadie's grandfather.

"I mean Set," Gramps finally says.

"I have no idea," Anubis now answers. "I've never had a relationship with my father. He actually knows Sadie better than he knows me, but since Apophis, he's been gone. I've had no contact with any of the gods but Osiris. My mother won't let him do anything to harm Sadie."

"Your mother," Sadie's grandfather says gruffly. "I don't recall Nephthys being strong enough to control her husband."

"My mother is a lot stronger than any magicians ever gave her credit for. She's one of the five. She controls the most powerful river in the world, and she knows Set better than anyone ever has. Just because he didn't know he was being controlled, doesn't mean she wasn't doing it," Anubis replies.

"What happens to these two kids when you decide you've had enough of the mortal world?" Gramps now asks the god.

"That's not going to happen. I can't leave Sadie or Walt for that matter. Both of them mean too much to me," Anubis answers.

"I can't say that I approve of this relationship," Gramps finally says. "I love my granddaughter and do not want to see her hurt, but at the same time, I don't want to drive her away. You are welcome here Anubis, but I'll be watching you."

"I'll never do anything to hurt Sadie," Anubis says standing and again offering his hand to Sadie's grandfather. This time Gramps takes it.


	21. Chapter 21

"What if this goes badly," Piper says nervously.

"We'll be there for him," Coach says.

"But if he can't handle it...We don't have any more of Medea's potions to make him forget again," Piper replies. "What if I'm ruining his life?"

Jason puts his arm around her shoulders. "We don't have to do this. He doesn't ever have to know the truth."

"But I don't want him to be alone either. My Dad has never gotten over Aphrodite. That's why he's never married anyone else. He's never dated anyone for very long. I used to think it was because he didn't want any of those starlets hanging around me, but now I understand. He still loves Mom. Mellie and Coach are his family now. The thought of taking them away from him, I just can't live with that either."

"There is another option," Coach Hedge says. "If this thing goes badly, Dionysus owes me a couple of favors."

"How does that help?" Jason asks. "Are we supposed to get her dad so drunk he won't remember any of it?"

"Dionysus," Mellie says softly, "he is not just the god of wine. He is also the god of madness. He is able to cure even the most severe cases of insanity."

"Fixed Clarisse's boyfriend right up a couple years ago," Coach tells them.

"Chris?" Jason says surprised that anything could have ever been wrong with the big guy.

"He had it bad," Coach tells them. "I wasn't at camp when she brought him back..."

"Brought him back?" Piper questions. "Where was he?"

"Inside the labyrinth," Coach answers. "Poor kid, Kronos sent him in there all by himself. It's a miracle he made it back out alive. Clarisse saved him."

"You mean he sided with Kronos?" Jason asks in shock. He doesn't know Chris that well, but he never would have guessed the guy was on the wrong side of that war.

"He sided with his brother, Luke. The two boys were close, and Hermes had not actually claimed Chris when he left camp," Coach tells them.

"That's terrible," Jason says. "Not knowing even after you got to camp. How could Hermes do that?"

"There's no excuse for it," Mellie says, "but until Percy forced the gods to start acknowledging their kids, it happened a lot."

"Some still didn't acknowledge their kids," Piper says thinking about her and Leo not finding out who they really were until Annabeth and Butch brought them to camp.

"I'm not making excuses for your mom or Hephaestus, but your situations were unusual. Aphrodite didn't think she could tell you without your dad finding out the truth.

"She was probably right," Piper says as they pull up in front of the hotel where her father is staying.

When Tristan opens the door to his hotel suit, he grabs Piper and holds her tightly in his arms without saying a word. Jason and the Hedges stand patiently waiting until father and daughter are done. Finally, Piper's dad lets go of her and caresses her face gently with his hand.

"Oh Pipes, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Dad," she tells him.

"Please, come in," her dad now tells his guests. "Let me have that little one," he continues as he takes Chuck out of Coach's arms. "He's adorable," Tristan says kissing Mellie on the cheek.

"Thank you," the cloud nymph says. "It is wonderful to see you again. Your movie is doing well."

"Have you seen it," Piper's dad asks. "It's dreadful, but it pays the bills."

"Dad, your movies are never dreadful," Piper assures him. "But we haven't seen it, yet. How long are you in New York?"

"Just a couple of days," he answers. "You know how it is when I have to promote a movie. I was hoping that I could talk these two into returning to California with me when I go." He's looking at Mellie and Gleason as he says it. "Of course, I would really love for the two of you..."

"We can't come right now Dad," Piper tells him.

"But we will be in San Francisco in a couple of months. We can spend a couple of days in LA," Jason suggests.

"Perfect," Tristan says looking into the baby's face. "What about the two of you?" He doesn't look up, so he doesn't see the look that passes between Piper and the others. It's now or never, and she still doesn't know if it's the right thing to do.

"Dad," she eventually says softly, "We need to talk about Mom."

Her father now looks up at her. "Your mother? I don't understand."

"There is a reason why Mom left when I was born," his daughter continues.

"She didn't want to be with me any longer," her dad says. "It had nothing to do with you. I really don't want to talk about your mom especially not here."

"She didn't want to tell you who she really was, is," Piper tells him.

"Is, are you saying you've seen your mother, talked to her?" he asks in shock. The look on Tristan's face tells Mellie she needs to take the baby back.

"Dad," Piper says reaching out and taking his now free hands. "I don't know how to tell you what I need to tell you."

"Your mother," he says shaking his head.

"You once told me that you could never believe in gods," she says.

"Gods?" he questions looking up into her eyes.

"My mother is a goddess, a Greek goddess," she says.

"I don't understand," Tristan says. "A goddess?"

"Not just any goddess," Jason now tells him, "Aphrodite, goddess of love."

Tristan stands, pulling his hands from Piper's and walks to the hotel room window without saying a word. Piper stands and follows him. "Please say something," she says putting her hand gently on his back.

"I...I don't know why you're telling me this. Is it some kind of cruel joke?" he answers still looking out the window.

"I wish it was," she tells him. "So many times I've prayed that it was all a bad dream, but it's not. The gods are real, and they are still here among us. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, a demigod. So is Jason."

"He's a son of Aphrodite?" her father asks now turning toward her.

"No, I mean, he's a demigod. He the son of Jupiter," she explains.

"None of this makes any sense," he says looking from his daughter to her boyfriend and back. "Gods and heroes, their just myths, made up stories. None of it is real. Hercules wasn't real."

"Yeah he is," Jason says thinking back to his and Piper's encounter with his half-brother. "Not the nicest of guys, but real."

"It's these people, the people at this camp. They're brainwashing you or something," her dad says grabbing her by the arms. "You need to come home with me now. I have to get you away from them."

"Dad," Piper says calmly. "I know this is hard..."

"Hard!" he says raising his voice to her. "My own daughter, who I love more than anything, is telling me something impossible to believe. The people I trust the most, Mellie and Gleason, are here with you trying to get me to accept something so outlandish that it only means my daughter is crazy. This isn't hard. It's unimaginable."

"What about me?" a female voice says from behind Tristan. It's been years, but he knows it in an instant. He spins and finds her standing there.

"Dite," he says so low only his daughter can hear him. "How..."

"You are still so handsome," the goddess says walking to him and placing her hand on his face.

"I don't..."

"I knew you wouldn't," she says sweetly. "That is why I couldn't tell you."

"Tell me..."

"Who I really was, Sweetheart," she explains.

"I loved you," he says still not able to believe that she's here, standing in front of him.

"And I loved you. I still do, but I could not stay. I have never been allowed to stay. Zeus would never allow it," Aphrodite says.

"Zeus," Tristan says, his head clearly spinning. "Piper..."

"Piper is a strong, brave girl. I am very proud of _our_ daughter. If you knew even half the things she has accomplished, you would be proud as well," the goddess says.

"Mom," Piper says not wanting to lay all of what she's been through on her father in his current state.

"Piper." Her father turns back toward his daughter. "None of this can be true."

"Dad, I'm so sorry. We never should have told you. I just didn't want you to be alone. I wanted Mellie and Coach to be able to go back with you," she says starting to cry.

"Why?" Tristan says pulling is daughter into his arms.

"Dad you need to look at baby Chuck again, really look at him," Piper says with her head still buried into her father's chest.

Tristan looks toward Mellie who is still holding her son in her arms. Now he sees it. The mist is gone. "I don't understand," he says. "Maybe I'm the one who is crazy."

"You're not crazy my love," Aphrodite tells him. "The baby is a satyr, like his father."

"None of this is real," Tristan says. "It's all a bad dream."

"Dad, I'm so sorry," Piper says still sobbing. "We never should have told you."

"Piper dear," her mother now says. "Let me speak with your father alone for a few minutes." Piper lets go of her father and let's her mother take his hand and lead him toward the bedroom of the hotel suit. Jason then steps up and takes his girl in his arms.

"What have I done," Piper cries as Jason holds her.

Tristan doesn't know what to say now that Aphrodite is standing in front of him again after all these years. He just looks at her in disbelief. She's more beautiful then he even remembers, and she doesn't look a day older than the day Piper was born.

"Our daughter is an amazing young woman," the goddess tells him. "I was sorry to hear about Tom. He was a lovely man."

"I don't..."

"Of course you don't," she says sweetly. "Perhaps I never should have entered your life. I certainly never intended to upset you like this." Tristan just stands looking at her. "You were just so cute and so loving. I simply cannot resist myself sometimes."

"A goddess," he manages to get out.

"Come, sit with me," she now says taking a seat on the bed then patting the mattress next to her. Tristan feels helpless to stop himself from taking a seat next to her. "I don't expect you to forgive me for leaving. The men who know the truth from the beginning, usually have an easier time of letting me go."

"Men?" he says still not really grasping all that she's saying.

"The fathers of my other children," she says with a sigh. "There have been only a few who did not know from the start; Anchises, Alberto, you. But you know, somehow those are my children who shine the brightest."

"How am I supposed to accept what you're telling me?" he now asks her.

"Gods are not bad," she tells him. "We have our faults like everyone else, but deep down..."

"If the stories are true, that's what you want me to believe, if they're true, you've done some terrible things. How could I love someone like that?" he asks. "How could you be my daughter's mother?"

Aphrodite now pouts, "Has everything ever written about you been true? Of course not, and I admit that I have done some things I'm not proud of, but I did them all in the name of love."

"Psyche?" he says.

"Okay, that maybe wasn't love to begin with, but later on I was only trying to protect my son," she insists.

"No, I mean, my psyche. How do I deal with this? How do I go back to my life?" he says.

Aphrodite takes his hand in hers, and although he wants to pull his away, he doesn't. "After that business with you being captured by the giants, I suggested to Piper that you could never know the truth."

"Wait...What?...Captured?...Giants?" he says.

"Never mind all of that. You truly do not need to remember," she tells him. "Piper gave you a potion so you would not remember anything that happened. I do not have more potion, however, I can arrange for you to forget again, if that is what you want. You must understand that Mellie and Gleason will not be able to return with you, however, if you choose that option."

"What are they?" he asks.

"Gleason is a satyr, quite a brave one. Mellie is a cloud nymph. Despite what they are, they both care about you and want to be there for you. Piper wants this for you as well," she tells him.

"I Piper okay? Is she safe?"

"She is now," Aphrodite answers.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks with concern.

"If she wants you to know all that she's been through, she will tell you," she explains. "The question is, do you want to hear it. Do you want to remember the truth, what you have been told today?"

He sits contemplating his answer for several seconds. Finally he says, "I might end up hating you for all of this."

"More than before," she smiles. "It was not easy raising a baby on your own."

"I never hated you," he tells her. "I was mad for a while." The two of them sit looking at each other not saying anything until Tristan finally asks to speak with his daughter alone. Aphrodite joins the others in the sitting room and sends her daughter in to speak with her father.

"Dad," she says rushing to his side. He's still sitting on the edge of the bed and she joins him.

"Are you alright my beauty?" he asks her while taking her hand.

"I'm fine, worried about you is all," she answers. "I never wanted to upset you. I just don't want you to be alone."

"Any Three Questions?" he says giving her a smile.

"I don't...okay," she tells him waiting for him to start.

"Are you happy?" he asks.

"There is so much about my life that scares me sometimes. I've had to face some difficult situations, but right now, yeah I'm happy. I love Jason and my friends. Camp is a really good place for me to be right now. I just want you to be happy, and I don't want you to be alone."

"How do you accept Aphrodite as a mother?" he now asks.

"Most of the time I hate her," she laughs. "I haven't really spent any time with her. She just sort of pops in from time to time, usually to really tick me off. When I first found out, I wished any of the other goddess was my mom instead, but I've come to accept her. I realize that there's a little more too her than most people think. As for her being a goddess, don't get me wrong, the gods can be scary to deal with, especially Jason's dad, but they're just trying to survive like everyone else."

"Can you forgive me if I don't want to remember?" he finally asks his daughter.

Piper looks into his eyes wanting so badly for him to accept who she really is, what her life is really like. "I wish you could accept my situation. I want to share more of it with you, but I want you to be happy. That is all I need from you, Dad. If you don't want to remember, then that's what I want for you."

"Your Grandpa Tom knew the truth," her dad now tells her. "I can see that now. He always knew there was more to your mother than a pretty face."

"That doesn't mean he knew she was Aphrodite," Piper tells him.

Tristan nods his head then says, "No, but I still think he knew. Dad always believed in the old stories, gods and spirits. It's a scary thought to think that all of those things are true." Piper sits fighting back the tears as she listens to her father. "Since I started acting, I haven't been there for you Pipes, not like I should have been."

"Dad it's..."

"Do not say it's okay, because it's not. I started acting because when I was playing a role, I could lose myself in the part. I could become someone I'm not, someone who didn't lose the only woman he's ever loved or ever would. It was an escape from the pain of losing your mother. It's important for me now, that I be here for my daughter. If I give all of this up, no matter how hard it is for me to accept, I won't be able to do that. I'll never really be there for you. It's going to take me some time. I hope Gleason and Mellie will help me with it, but I'm going to be here for you Piper. You're the most important thing in the world to me."

"Oh Dad," she says putting her arms around him and holding him tightly. "I've wanted to tell you so much."

"Well not all at once, okay. Give me a little time to adjust to what I've just learned," he suggests.

"All the time you need Dad," she says keeping her head against his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

Tristan sits just holding his daughter for several minutes then finally says, "I'm a little confused. Aphrodite is Greek. You said Jason is Jupiter's son. Wasn't he Roman?"

"Jason is Roman. It's a long story," she says looking up into his face. "I'll tell you all about it some day."


	22. Chapter 22

Percy thought she might come over after her interview. It was supposed to be over pretty early, but when she doesn't show up, he figures she must have decided to return to camp instead. When someone knocks on the door, he's not really thinking about it being Annabeth. When he sees her, he can't believe his eyes.

"What happened to you?" he says grabbing the backpack she's sort of throw-handing to him. She walks past him and into the living room crashing onto the sofa before answering his question.

"I ran into the sister of a friend of yours," she tells him. Percy just shakes his head having no idea what she's talking about.

"Did you get into some kind of fight?" he asks because she looks like she got into it with a freight train.

"Annabeth!" Paul says coming from the kitchen. "Are you alright? Sally, get in here."

Percy's mom comes into the living room and stops dead in her tracks. "Paul, get her some towels," Sally says rushing to Annabeth's side. "What happened sweetheart?"

"I'll tell you guys everything, but I could really use a shower first," Annabeth says using the towel Percy's stepdad just handed her to wipe her face.

"There's still something pink around your eyes," Percy says rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb. Annabeth huffs a string of hair out of her face then heads to the bathroom.

Sally provides her a change of clothes, and after about twenty minutes, Annabeth rejoins Percy and his parents in the living room where a bowl of soup and glass of milk are waiting for her.

"Thanks," she says sitting down next to her boyfriend with the bowl in her hands.

"First of all," Percy asks, "how did the interview go?"

"Dreadful," she says sipping some soup, "but that was the better part of my day. I was about to get on the subway when I saw this _thing_," she starts.

"A monster?" Sally asks with concern. Annabeth nods her head.

"It was unlike anything I've ever seen before. It had two heads, a wolf and a lion."

"We've seen two headed beasts before," Percy reminds her.

"But this one didn't have an entire body. It's backend was shoved into a giant shell that it was dragging around behind it," she continues. "I decided I'd better follow it, so instead of getting on the subway for here, I ended up on a train going to Rockaway."

"Wait, isn't that where the subway wreck was?" Paul asks. "We were watching the news earlier." Annabeth just gives them a look that says _you know how it is with halfbloods_.

"I was trying to turn the two heads against one another since I didn't have my blade," she now tells them.

"You mean you followed it when you were unarmed?" Percy scolds. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I couldn't let that thing hurt any mortals," her girlfriend tells him knowing he would have done the exact same thing. "That's when the girl showed up."

"You said she's the sister of a friend of mine, but you and I have all the same friends," Percy tells her.

"Her name is Sadie Kane and she's Carter's sister," she tells him.

"Oh, him," Percy says surprised.

"She wasn't alone though. She had been following another creature, the front part of a dog. It was trying to get to the thing I was following to form one three headed creature. That's when the subway train crashed."

"Are you okay?" Sally now asks again gently placing her hand on Annabeth's knee.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm fine. As it turns out, the creature wasn't really our biggest problem. It belonged to a god," she tells them.

"A god did this to you?" Percy says stunned. After all they just did to save the world from Gaea, a god had the nerve to do this to Annabeth.

"It wasn't a Greek god, well not really," she tells him.

"Not Greek?" he says.

"Serapis is sort of Greek and Egyptian," she explains.

"Yeah," Paul now says. "Sort of a combo of Hades and some local Egyptian god. Ptolemy really upped his following."

"That's the one," Annabeth agrees. "He was in this rundown building out on the beach. He was planning to take over the world."

"Aren't they all," Percy sighs. Annabeth nods. "So you were right about _you know who_ being Egyptian?"

"Yeah, but they aren't demigods. They're magicians and the blood of pharaohs. Sadie used to be joined with Isis and her brother was joined with Horus," she explains.

"Joined with," Percy repeats not understanding what she means.

Paul is the one to explain. "Unlike the Greeks and Romans, the Egyptian gods didn't mate with mortals and have heroes, but they thought their pharaoh joined with Horus in life and with Osiris in death. Kind of like the god sharing their body to make them stronger."

"Holy Hera, that's the last thing I would want, having a god inside my head," Percy exclaims.

"No kidding, not even my mother," Annabeth agrees.

"Especially not _your _mom," her boyfriend agrees causing Annabeth to smile.

Annabeth sets her empty soup bowl down on the coffee table and grabs the glass of milk. After taking a big drink, she starts to explain again. "Sadie is powerful, but we never could have defeated Serapis without help from my mom. If he had managed to rebuild that lighthouse..."

"You mean the Pharos lighthouse?" Paul asks.

"The one from Alexandria," Annabeth agrees nodding her head.

"What's so big about the lighthouse?" Percy asks having no clue what they're talking about.

"It was only one of the ancient wonders of the world," his stepdad explains. "Ptolemy the First and Second built it. It was supposed to be amazing. It had statues of your brother and dad on it."

"My brother?" Percy questions.

"Triton," Paul tells him.

"Oh, _the heir_," Percy says mocking the way his brother said it when they met.

"The important thing is you defeated him, right?" Sally now asks.

"Yeah, but I had to kill the dog to do it," Annabeth says sadly. "I really hated to have to do that."

"So how exactly did this Serapis get here?" her boyfriend now asks her.

"Sadie thinks this evil magician brought him back. We think he was probably the same one that sent that crocodile after you and Carter," she explains.

"What crocodile," his mother now asks him.

"It was nothing," her son tells her. "So what was the pink stuff?" he asks Annabeth.

"Sadie had this paste like stuff that allowed me to see into the Duat," she says.

"The _do what_?" he repeats.

"I know this one too," Paul says. "It was kind of like the Underworld."

"It was amazing, even if it did make me a little nauseous," Annabeth agrees. "I could see all these layers of reality."

"I don't like this," Percy now tells her. "What's to stop this guy, what was his name?"

"Setne," she answers.

"What's to stop this Setne from trying something else," he continues.

"We think he probably will," she tells him. "We agreed to do some research then get together and discuss what we find out."

"But I can only call on him once," Percy says looking at the empty palm of his hand.

"That's why Sadie and I exchanged phone numbers," she says with a smirkish smile. "No matter what this Setne guy has in mind, I think we've proven that we can work with the Kanes."

Percy leans in and gives her a kiss then says, "I'm just glad you're alright."


	23. Chapter 23

Sadie storms into the mansion looking for one person, her brother Carter. She doesn't even seem to notice Jaz sitting on the sofa with Julian watching a basketball game with Khufu. She passes Felix on the stairs only managing a, "Where's my brother?"

"Basketball court," the young magician says stepping out of her way.

"CARTER KANE!" she shouts as she gets closer prompting Cleo to poke her head out of her room to see what's up with Sadie.

"What?" her brother says reaching the door to the hallway at the same time she does. Carter was practicing with Walt, Zia and a couple of other magicians and has no idea what his sister is huffing about.

"What happened to you?" Walt says when the others see her.

"Oh nothing much," Sadie says giving her brother a shove. "Just had a little run in with Serapis is all."

"Serapis," Walt says in shock.

"Did he attack you?" Zia asks with concern over Sadie's appearance.

"Well, he didn't attack me until I tried to stop him from his little building project," Sadie tells them still glaring at her brother.

"Why would he still be around when the other gods are gone?" Carter asks looking toward Walt.

"He is more Greek than Egyptian," Walt supposes. "It's possible he wasn't affected by the change in chaos."

"Speaking of Greeks," Sadie says raising an eyebrow at her brother. "Thankfully I had some help out there."

"What do you mean, help?" her brother asks.

"A girl, her name is Annabeth Chase, she was on the subway trying to stop part of Serapis' staff when I caught up with her with the other part."

"His staff?" Walt says with concern. "You mean the wolf, dog, lion thing?"

"So you know it," she says looking at her boyfriend. Sometimes she forgets that he's a five thousand year-old god who was around when the gods freely walked around in Egypt.

"It never bothered me, but I wouldn't want to be a mortal and run into it," Walt says putting his arm around his girl's shoulders. Sadie gives him a look that says,_ tell me about it_.

"Was this Annabeth another magician?" Zia asks wondering why Sadie didn't bring her home if that was the case.

"No, she's a demigod," Sadie tells them.

"Demigod," Carter says, and the look on his face tells Sadie that he's starting to understand why she's upset with him.

"You mean those are real?" Zia asks surprised.

"She is the daughter of Athena," Sadie confirms.

Walt looks at Sadie then says, "Are you sure she said Athena? Athena was supposed to be...I mean she never..."

"Maiden," Sadie says finishing his sentence since he seems a little embarrassed to do it himself. "I'm quite sure she knows her own mum. Annabeth told me a funny story, about her boyfriend Percy helping a kid defeat a petsuchos." Carter blushes but says nothing.

"You didn't say anything about having help," Zia says now looking at her boyfriend.

"I...I wasn't sure...I mean, I didn't know what to make of him. He was very powerful," Carter says.

"He's the son of Poseidon, so I would think so," Sadie tells him.

"Poseidon," Carter says sounding a bit surprised. "That explains a lot."

"You said he was trying to build something," Walt asks turning the subject back to Sadie's encounter with Serapis.

"He said he was rebuilding a lighthouse," she explains.

"The Pharos lighthouse I assume," Carter says glad not to have to tell them everything that happened with Percy. He thought then and still does that if Sadie ever got a chance to compare notes with Percy, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Yes, Mr. Wikipedia, that would be the one," his sister confirms.

"Why the lighthouse?" Carter now asks looking to Walt, or rather Anubis, for an answer.

"The Pharos was a powerful symbol for the Greeks after Alexander," Walt tells them. "It was a magnificent building. It made Alexandria the most powerful city in the world."

"He thought he could rule the world if he rebuilt it," Sadie tells them.

"Wonder who gave him that idea?" Carter moans.

"Setne," Sadie and Zia say in unison.

"But why Serapis?" Sadie continues.

"As a prince of Egypt, Khaemweset was real big on Apis," her brother explains.

"I remember," Walt adds. "He built a big serapeum for the Apis Bulls."

"A what?" Sadie asks.

"It was a huge burial chamber. Zia and I were there with him to get the Book of Thoth. Remember I told you about it," her brother tells her.

Zia gets an unpleasent look on her face remembering not only what happened to her and Carter inside the serapeum but also how they got there, using Hapi pills. "Setne told us that Osiris and Apis would become one at certain times. When the name was combined..."

"Serapis," Sadie finishes.

"The first Ptolemy picked him and Osiris' connection to death to merge with Hades. I remember because the Greeks used to picture him with Isis and that would tick Osiris off," Walt tells them.

"And who did the Greek merge you with?" Sadie asks with a grin.

"Oh, um, usually nobody," he answers clearly not wanting to get into it.

"Usually?" his girl says. "That means sometimes they did. Who was it?" she insists.

Walt looks at the ground so embarrassed that he doesn't look at her when he answers. "Hermes," he says. "They used to have Hermes' body, with the stupid caduceus, and my head. It was called Hermanubis."

"I thought Thoth said he was combined with Hermes," Carter says remembering an afternoon with the god of wisdom in Pyramid Area.

"He was," Walt confirms. "Those Greeks thought Hermes was so important, it took two of us Egyptians to do his job." The look on his face shows the contempt Anubis has with the entire idea.

Sadie takes his face in her hands and gently kisses his lips. "I didn't mean to upset you," she says softly.

"I'm not mad," Walt mutters.

"Could have fooled us," Zia says with a smile.

"It's just..Hermes and I both led the dead to the afterlife. That was the only thing we had in common. I don't see why they had to think I was him," Walt tells them.

"We know better," Sadie says trying to calm him down.

"Geez, I wonder if Hermes is as mad as you and Thoth," Carter says remembering that Thoth hated the comparison as well.

Walt finally says, "If Serapis is not going to be able to help him now, he'll try to find someone else."

"So if the Greek gods are real," Carter now says, "Is it possible he could get one of them to help him? Setne said he didn't like the Greeks, but if they're his only option..."

Walt interrupts, "His first choice would have been Ptah. His dad made him a high priest of the god. Khaemweset was a builder, a craftsman, he idolized Ptah. I don't think Ptah would just agree to help him, but ..."

"Setne is a smooth talker," Zia points out. "If he could somehow trick the god into thinking it was the right thing to do."

Walt now has a disturbed look on his face. "Ptah, because of his divinity over crafts, was worshiped throughout the Mediterranean. If the Greeks are still around maybe other gods are too, and if Setne does get Ptah on his side, the two of them might get others..."

"Oh, that would be really bad," Sadie says.

"If Ptah had other options, other places to go when the gods left, he could still be around," Zia suggests. "Where was his worship the strongest, outside of Egypt that is?"

"The Phoenicians really played up to him. After all, he was the god of shipbuilding, but Tyre..."

"What about Carthage," Zia offers. "Aren't there still ruins there?"

"The ruins are largely Roman, from when they rebuilt the city, but yeah there are still some from the original city," Walt confirms.

"We should tell the Greeks what we know," Sadie suggests. "If Ptah can enlist the help of their gods or those from other religions, we might need their help."

"Maybe we should make sure we're right first," Carter says. "Besides, I gave Percy a way to contact me. I don't have a way to contact him."

Sadie shakes her head like he's a moron. "I have Annabeth's cell number."

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Zia asks cautiously.

"I don't know Annabeth or Percy, but I have dealt with two other major Greek demigods in my time. Neither one of them tried to destroy us," Walt tells them. The other three just look at him clearly wanting to know just who those two were. "Heracles and Alexander, both of them had cities named for them in Lower Egypt," he tells them like it should have been obvious.

"Heracleion and Alexandria," Carter remembers.

Sadie claps her boyfriend on the back and says, "Well if the god thinks we can trust them..."

"Whoa, I didn't say we should just invite them over, but it would be a good idea to meet them someplace neutral and let them know what we do," Walt tells them.

"I'll call Annabeth," Sadie agrees.


	24. Chapter 24

Percy wasn't thrilled with the choice of meeting place. It brings back bad memories of his first encounter with Alecto the fury, but Annabeth and Sadie agreed on the spot before he had a chance to object. Now, as he and Annabeth stand on the steps to the Metropolitan Museum of Art with Jason and Thalia waiting on the Egyptians, he hopes they don't have the power to make anything inside the building come to life.

"I want to thank you again for coming sis," Jason tells Thalia while they wait.

"Thanks for asking me," his sister replies. "I hope Piper has a good day with her dad before he returns home."

"How's her dad taking it?" Annabeth asks.

"As good as could be expected I guess," Jason says. "It's hard for him to accept, but he wants to be there for Piper. He can't do that if he forgets it all again."

"I can't imagine finding out your kid's mom is Aphrodite sixteen years later," Percy says shaking his head.

"I can't imagine having a kid with Aphrodite period," Jason agrees.

"Here they come," Annabeth says spotting Sadie with the distinctive purple streak in her hair. "Which one is her brother?" she asks since both of the boys with her are African-American.

"The uncomfortable looking one," Percy chuckles.

"Hullo," Sadie says greeting Annabeth and her friends. Just like the night before on the beach, Sadie gives her a hug.

"Percy," Carter says extending his hand. Percy shakes it without saying his name.

"Good to see you again. How's the baby croc?" Percy asks.

"Getting big," Carter answers hoping the discussion ends there.

"This is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," Annabeth says making introductions.

"Jupiter?" Walt says surprised. "I thought you were all Greek."

"I'm actually Roman," Jason says extending his hand. "My sister Thalia here is Greek."

"Hi," Thalia says extending her hand to each of them.

"So you're his half-sister, a daughter of Zeus?" Zia asks as she shakes the hunter's hand.

"Actually, we have the same mom too," Thalia explains. "He was with her as Zeus then a few years later he came back as Jupiter and this little guy came along," she continues rubbing the top of brother's head nearly knocking his glasses off his face.

"It couldn't have been too long," Carter says. "You look about the same age."

"Since we're sharing," Annabeth says, "Thalia is one of Artemis' hunters now. She's immortal as long as she doesn't get killed in battle."

"Nice," Zia says with a smile.

"Ask me in about a hundred years," Thalia laughs.

"This is my boyfriend Percy," Annabeth now says finishing the introductions on her side.

"So the son of Poseidon," Carter says looking at Percy. "That explains the hurricane."

"Yeah, Horus," Percy says.

"I'm not actually still Horus," Carter says. "I just have some residual power and follow his path. This is my girlfriend Zia Rashid. She is a magician and former Eye of Ra."

"Eye?" Percy questions. "Which one left or right?"

"No Kelp Head," Thalia says, "she means she was hosting Ra, sharing her body with him."

"That sounded a little wrong," Sadie chuckles.

"Ra, wasn't he the main god at one time?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes," Zia confirms. "He was the pharaoh of the gods until Isis tricked him," she continues, looking at Sadie when she says it.

"Don't look at me," Sadie says, "She wasn't attached to me at the time. Anyway, this is my boyfriend Walt."

"You said something about a funeral god," Annabeth reminds her new friend.

"Walt is actually still hosting a god," Carter says looking at his best friend.

"He's also Anubis," Sadie says taking Walt's arm in hers.

"You're a god," Jason says in surprise.

"I'm Walt Stone, a kid from Seattle and Anubis god of Egypt," Walt agrees.

"How weird is that," Percy says looking at Walt.

"Well, I'd be dead without him," Walt says, "old family curse."

"Annabeth said you guys were the blood of pharaohs?" Jason now questions.

"My ancestor was Akhenaton," Walt tells them.

"Never heard of him," Percy admits.

"He was King Tut's dad," Walt points out.

"Him I've heard of," Percy replies with a grin.

"He was a no body compared to his father," Sadie says.

"Was Akhenaton the one who tried to get rid of the gods?" Annabeth asks looking at Walt.

"Hence the curse," Walt confirms with a nod of his head.

"What about you guys?" Percy asks curiously.

"Our dad was a descendent of Narmer, the pharaoh who united Upper and Lower Egypt and our mum was a descendent of Ramesses II," Sadie tells them.

"You mean Ramesses the Great?" Annabeth says impressed.

"That would be gramps," Sadie confirms.

Now they all look at Zia. "I'm not actually blood of a pharaoh. I'm just plain old Egyptian," she says.

"But she's been practicing magic since she was very young and had a master for a teacher," Carter tells the others proudly, earning a smile from his girl.

"Are we going inside?" Sadie now asks.

"If we have too," Percy says leading them toward the doors.

"So you said something about another god," Annabeth asks as they enter the building.

"It's only speculation, but Ptah is the god of builders. Setne idolized the guy when he was alive. We're thinking he might turn to him now that Serapis isn't going to work out for him," Carter explains.

"After we defeated Apophis, a lot of the gods sort of went on a vacation. We haven't heard from them in ages," Sadie tells them. "Anubis stayed because, of course, he's with Walt now, and our dad, I mean Osiris, is still ruling over the dead, but the others are gone."

"It's possible," Walt now continues, "that since Ptah was worshiped by a lot of other civilizations that he might still be out there somewhere."

"What's this Ptah like?" Percy asks. "Does he want to rule the world?"

"I wouldn't have thought Serapis wanted to rule the world until yesterday," Carter answers.

"Ptah never made a bid for power, even though some people considered him the creator. He seemed content to work on his projects-help out as needed, but he was considered one of the more important gods during the time of Ramesses, who is Setne's dad. I would hope he wouldn't join him, but Setne is pretty persuasive," Walt tells them.

"We should sick Piper after him," Annabeth laughs.

"Piper?" Sadie and Zia say in unison.

"Yeah, she's Jason's girlfriend and a daughter of Aphrodite. She's one of a few of the goddess' kids that has the ability to charmspeak," Annabeth explains.

"Is it possible," Sadie asks looking at Zia.

"It is a camp," Zia says.

"What?" Thalia now asks.

"We go to school with two girls, Lacy and Drew," Zia explains.

Sadie nods and says, "Lacy is a sweetheart, but Drew is a major..."

"Don't say it," Walt says with a smile.

"Drew Tanaka?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh gods of Egypt, they're demigods," Sadie says in disbelief.

"Daughters of Aphrodite, hon," Percy says trying his best to sound like Drew as he shakes is hips. "Piper is like Lacy, but more powerful."

"You said this Piper can charmspeak. Does Drew?" Walt asks the Greeks.

"Yeah," Annabeth answers. "She's the only one at camp beside Piper that has the power."

"See it wasn't my fault," Walt now says looking at Sadie for forgiveness for letting Drew get him all tongue tied.

Sadie shakes her head. "No excuse," she tells him.

"Drew is a piece of work," Jason tells Walt prompting Walt to nod his head.

Annabeth stops in the middle of the lobby and says, "Are we going Greek or Egyptian?"

"Egyptian" Sadie says leading the way.

After showing the Greek kids several statues of Ptah, the group stops in gallery 134 to look at some Ptolemy era pieces. Annabeth looks closely at the face of Ptolemy II then says, "So Ptolemy I was a friend of Alexander the Great."

"Who was Thalia's brother," Percy points out earning several raised eyebrows including one from Thalia. "Son of Zeus right?" he explains.

"Yes," Annabeth confirms, "But my mom was his real strength. She favored both Alexander and his stepdad Phillip. Their biggest asset was their understanding of strategy." She said it without even taking her eyes off Ptolemy II Philadelphos.

"And you know this how?" Jason asks curiously.

"She told me," Annabeth says finally turning back toward the others. "Last night you said Setne might be after Ptolemy's pschent."

"His sent?" Percy says. "He's a bloodhound?"

"Pschent," Sadie says rolling her eyes. "The crown of the pharaoh."

"The pschent was the united crown. When Narmer joined Upper and Lower Egypt, he combined the crown of both," Carter explains. It doesn't take long for them to find some examples among the artifacts.

"What would make the crown of Ptolemy important?" Jason asks the others. "Annabeth said Serapis told you guys you'd never get it."

"Ptolemy wasn't instantly made pharaoh after Alexander died," Walt tells them. "He was the satrap, or governor, for while. Eventually he was made a king, but he always wanted to be pharaoh. It was important to him to combine both Greek and Egyptian beliefs and cultures."

"If Setne can get his hands on that crown," Zia suggests, "it might give him enough power to use both Greek and Egyptian magic."

"Even though he's dead?" Sadie asks.

"Greek shades and Roman Lares are no more able to cast a spell then Egyptian ghosts," Jason points out to the others. "Vitellius talks a lot but he's harmless."

"Vitellius?" Carter asks.

"He's like the house Lar for the Fifth Cohort back at Camp Jupiter, our Roman camp," Percy explains. "He'll talk your ear off, but it's the most he can do."

"Still, with the pschent of Ptolemy," Walt says getting back on point, "something combining two ancient religions..."

"And Ptah might help him get it," Annabeth says.

Sadie is the one who replies. "It's only a hunch. Since most of the Egyptian gods are away, we know he can't use any of them. Anubis is here and Osiris will never help him."

"Yeah, Dad wants the guy punished as much as we do," Carter agrees.

"That doesn't leave many choices, and we know Ptah was worshiped in other lands giving him places to go when the others left," Zia tells the others. "Maybe if we could find Ptah first..."

"Where would we even look?" Percy asks.

Walt answers the question. "The Phoenicians were his biggest group of followers outside of Egypt, and Carthage was the largest city they ever created."

"Carthage," Annabeth groans. "We were almost just there."

"Where's Carthage?" Percy asks looking at his girlfriend.

"Near the Pillars of Hercules," she tells him causing Jason to turn green.


	25. Chapter 25

Standing in her favorite spot under the grapevine trellises, Reyna is looking out at New Rome. Much of the repair work was completed while she was away, but it still looks different from the day she stood in this very spot with Annabeth so many months ago. That somehow feels appropriate to her, though, since she feels different herself. She is no longer bearing the weight of running camp alone, but she is still very weary. She would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving everything she loved, but giving so much of her strength to Nico trying to get them back to Camp Half-Blood is something she is beginning to wonder if she'll ever recover from. She half-jokingly made a comment to Piper about not getting any of her shared strength back, but now, weeks later, she is beginning to think it might be true.

"It's a lovely view," a voice says from behind her. Reyna is so startled that she nearly draws her sword.

"I...I didn't see you approach," she tells the stranger still resting her hand on the hilt of her weapon.

"I apologize if I startled you," he says with a warm smile. Reyna doesn't recognize the man but his shoulder-length dark hair and big dark eyes make him very attractive.

"I didn't realize we had any new demigods in camp. I should have received a report..."

"Oh, I'm not a demigod," he tells her still smiling. "I am the son of Pallas and Styx."

"Styx as in the river?" she asks.

"My mother is the goddess of the Underworld river that bears her name," he confirms still smiling.

"And your father? I thought Pallas was a young girl who was accidentally killed by Athena."

"Are you the only Reyna in the world?" he asks curiously almost laughing.

"No, of course not," she answers.

"My father was a Titan as was his father before him," he explains. "He was the Titan of warcraft, or so I have been told."

"You never knew your father?"

"Alas, no. My brother Zelos and I, along with our two sisters, were sent to be raised by Zeus when the war with the Titan's started. We were very young," he explains.

"I take it you are Greek?" she asks since he said Zeus and not Jupiter.

"Yes, very Greek. I trust you will not hold that against me," he says now flashing that smile again.

"I'm not familiar with the children of Styx," Reyna tells him a little embarrassed.

The young man continues to smile as he takes a seat on the edge of the Bacchus fountain like this conversation could take a while. "Most people have never heard of me, my brother or my sister Bia. It's not like the four of us weren't always together on Lord Zeus's chariot. Still it's my little sister Nike that gets all the glory. Hooray for Victory," he says holding his hands in the air like a cheerleader with spirit fingers. Reyna can't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Sometimes sisters can steal all the glory," she agrees extending her hand. "Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

The young man takes her and to shake. It's strong and warm and Reyna feels a sudden urge to never let go of it. "Kratos," he says, "God of strength, power, and sovereign rule. My sister Nike told me about what you went though, I mean all of you demigods. I was impressed."

"Thank you," she says finally releasing his hand. "It took every one of us to accomplish it and a little help from the gods."

"Very little help I'd wager," he says.

"Well, I wasn't in Athens, so I could not say," she tells him. She's already tired. There's no telling what would happen if she agreed with him and upset one of the gods. Venus is already against her.

"Ah, very diplomatic," he says. "You must take that from your father."

"My..." Reyna can't bring herself to even say the word. Even before her recent trip home, thinking about her father was painful. Admitting the truth to Nico helped but only very little.

Sensing her unease, Kratos says, "I just meant that your mother has never worried about diplomacy. She's more of a shoot first and ask questions later sort of gal."

"You know who I am?" she asks since he obviously is referring to the war goddess.

"Of course, your mother actually sent me," he tells her. "She did not, however, tell me how beautiful you are."

Reyna blushes. She's not used to so much attention from a male. Usually, guys are threatened by her power and position or already taken, like Percy and Jason. "My mother sent you here, to see me?"

"She explained that you recently expended much of your power trying to stop the war between the Greek and Roman demigods. As the god of strength, she wanted me to give you a little pick-me-up," he tells her.

"Oh," she says sounding a little disappointed. Instantly, she's mad at herself for sounding that way. _What did you expect Reyna. No boyfriend is going to just pop up in the Garden of Bacchus and sweep you off your feet_, she thinks to herself.

"May I," he asks standing and offering his hands in front of him palms up. Reyna hesitantly places her hands on his palms down. Kratos closes his eyes and starts to chant something in Greek. Being Roman, she has no idea what he is actually saying. At first, she feels nothing then, after several seconds, she starts to feel his warmth surging up her arms. Eventually, her entire body feels flush. When he finally starts to open his eyes again, she takes her gaze from his face and looks down at her own hands.

"You might not instantly feel differently," he tells her softly.

"I feel something," she says still looking at her hands. "Warmth," she explains.

He looks at her curiously. "Hmm, interesting," he says taking his hand to his chin as he's contemplating what she just told him.

"Was I not supposed to feel anything?" she asks wondering if something went wrong.

"Most do not," he tells her. "Perhaps it was not the transfer of strength that caused the sensation," he suggests.

"I do not understand," she says knowing it would be too embarrassing to admit what she thinks he means.

"Perhaps you would buy a god a hot chocolate," he says offering his arm. She takes it then starts to lead him toward New Rome thinking, _Venus, if you're messing with me again, so help me_...


	26. Chapter 26

"Here Brother," Artemis says dropping a box on the bunk in the back of the Apollo cabin.

"Did you get everything?" he asks anxiously as he starts to go through his things.

"Of course I got everything. I am more dependable than you," she smirks.

"My bow, my lyre, ah my Valdezinator," Apollo says clutching his newest instrument to his chest. "I've been miserable without my music. Thank you sister." Apollo is so pleased he leans over and kisses Artemis on the cheek. Any other god or man would be executed for such an act, but Artemis lets Apollo's kiss stay.

"I thought we might go the arena and shoot at things with our arrows," she now says trying to get him out of the cabin and busy to take his mind off his troubles. "You know, you could become the archery instructor here at camp. These demigods could learn from _hardly_ anyone better."

"Hardly?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. "Why not _no one_ better?"

"Well, there is me, but I do not plan to be here that long," she tells him with a smile.

Apollo takes her hand then says, "You could stay here with me. It would be like old times. We used to have so much fun together. Remember when we used Niobi's kids for target practice. That was a blast."

"Brother dear, you make it sound like we did not have cause for that," she tells him.

Apollo's face turns angry. "You know we did. Mom's honor was at stake. I mean, who did Niobi think she was saying she was better than Mom because she had fourteen kids when Mom only had two. Were any of her kids gods?"

"No."

"Mom is a Titaness, daughter to two great Titans, children of Uranus and Gaea. Niobi was just the daughter of a lowly demigod, and a disgraced one at that. How dare she even try to call herself a better mother when her own father tried to serve her brother to us as dinner."

"I know," Artemis now says trying to calm her brother down. "We did what we had to do. I am just saying that boasting about it now might be in poor taste."

"You know me, I boast about everything," he tells her replacing his anger with a coy smile. He then grabs his bow from the bed and says, "Come on. Let's go show these heroes how to shoot."

When the twins reach the arena, several campers are there. Some are taking sword or javelin practice against the dummies while others are sparing against other campers. A handful of hunters are by the targets sharpening their skills. Artemis notices two kids sitting at a table talking and ventures toward them with her brother in tow.

"You have returned my lady," Thalia says acknowledging her sister.

"Yes," Artemis says warmly. "How did your meeting with the Egyptians go?"

"They were a lot like us," Thalia answers. "I think we will be able to work together."

"And this threat?" her sister inquires. Thalia and Jason fill the gods in on what they have learned about this son of Ramesses II who is intent on becoming a god most likely using the Crown of Ptolemy to do it.

"That sounds like those Egyptians," Apollo tells them, "using their magic to turn ordinary objects into something that could become dangerous in the hands of the wrong mortal."

"Did you commit to helping them?" Artemis now asks her lieutenant.

"Not without your approval, my lady, but I would like to help. If this Setne gets what he's after, it will affect not only the Egyptians but the Greeks and Romans as well," Thalia says.

"I do not like the fact that there are other boys involved in this endeavor," her sister tells her.

Jason is the one who responds to Artemis's concerns. "Both Carter and Walt have girlfriends. I don't think you have to worry about them around Thalia anymore than Percy or me. I'm concerned that we may have to go up against a god. Thalia being both a daughter of Zeus and one of your hunters would be really handy."

"You know I would never betray my oath to you Sister," Thalia now tells Artemis.

"Not even for me," Apollo says as he puts his arm around Thalia's shoulder. "I seem to recall you think I'm hot."

"Ugh," Thalia replies pushing the god's arm away. "You're my brother, so that's disgusting," she tells him.

"You knew I was your brother when you said it," he reminds her.

"Well, I'm a lot wiser now," she says with a laugh.

"Brother, what have I told you about hitting on my hunters, even Thalia," Artemis now reminds him.

Apollo smiles and says, "You both know I am just playing around, besides I saw this cute little thing from the Demeter cabin..."

"Aunt Demeter would thrash you," Artemis warns causing her brother's grin to get even bigger. "I trust you Thalia. I know where your loyalties lie," the goddess then says turning her attention back to her sister.

"My loyalties are with you my sister," Thalia tells them. "They always will be."

"So do the Egyptians have a plan?" Artemis now asks Thalia and Jason.

It is Jason who answers. "They think Setne might try to find another god to help him with his plan now that Serapis is gone."

"I can think of a few that might want power," Apollo says, "Like Set. He was always looking to be master of the universe."

"It won't be Set," Thalia explains. "Walt said that most of the Egyptian gods are away right now. Only he, I mean Anubis..."

"You met Anubis?" Apollo asks in surprise.

Jason nods. "Walt, one of the magicians we met, is hosting Anubis. Anubis is keeping him alive."

"How is the barker?" Artemis asks with a smile like she knows the god.

"The barker?" Jason says shocked that the goddess called him that.

Artemis takes a seat on the table next to Thalia. "That is what our people called him. I actually thought he was adorable, for a boy that this."

"Well Sadie really likes him," Jason says. "Anyway, one god they want to check out is, Ptah. They think he might be hiding out in Carthage."

"You want to return to the Mediterranean?" Apollo says as if it's bad news.

"We don't want to," Jason admits, "But if we have to, we will. I just don't want to have to pass Hercules again."

"Sadie said we won't have to, remember. She said they can open a portal and take us right to the ancient city," Thalia points out to her brother.

"Has Chiron approved this quest?" Artemis now asks.

"Percy and Annabeth are up talking to him now," Jason answers.

"So what do you think?" Percy asks the centaur who hasn't said much as they each told of their encounter with the Kanes and then of their meeting earlier in the day.

"Things were easier when the oracle was here to issues prophecies," Chiron finally says leaning forward in his chair. "You said one of these kids is Anubis?"

"Yes," Annabeth confirms. "His host is a magician in the House of Life like the Kanes."

"I remember hearing about this House of Life," their mentor tells them. "Some of them were as skilled at magic as Lady Hecate herself."

"The Kanes are good," Percy tells him. "We can count on them to do their part, and I have little doubt that Zia and Walt aren't almost as good." Annabeth nods in agreement.

"You said Jason and Thalia wish to go with you. Thalia will have to get the approval of Lady Artemis," Chiron tells them prompting Annabeth to nod again. "Carthage was destroyed by the Romans. You must be prepared for Jason to stir up bad feelings in any shades who might still linger there."

"Are you saying that he shouldn't go?" Percy now asks.

"No, I'm not saying that," Chiron replies. "If you are to face a god there, you may need the son of Jupiter. It is unfortunate that Nico di Angelo is in no condition to go with you."

"I would never ask him," Percy says. "That kid has been through too much. He finally has a life and friends. I won't let him be put in that kind of danger again so soon."

Chiron now sits back in his chair and lets out a deep breath. "You are a good friend, Percy, and you are right. This quest is not for the son of Hades at this time. I do wish I could meet these Kanes, however, before you follow them to Africa."

"We could probably get them to leave from here, outside the boundary I mean," Annabeth says. "Of course that would mean letting them know exactly where camp is."

Percy chuckles and says, "With their magic, I'd bet they could find it no problem now that they know we're on Long Island. I don't think giving them the address is a big deal now, but it's up to you Chiron."

The centaur says nothing for several seconds while he considers which he's more comfortable with, letting his campers go off with kids he has never met or having the Egyptians learn the location of their camp. "Our borders should be able to keep them out," he finally tells them. "I would like for you to arrange a meeting."

"I'll call Sadie," Annabeth agrees then takes Percy's hand. "We should go talk to Lou Ellen. I would like to have a little magic on our side as well."

"Yeah, too bad Hazel isn't here," her boyfriend agrees following her out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Hazel gets her espresso and joins Reyna at a little table outside. The praetor already has her hot chocolate and her scone is half-eaten.

"Thank you for inviting me," the daughter of Pluto says taking a seat.

"I'm glad you could join me. I need someone to talk to," Reyna tells her. Hazel is completely surprised at her comment. Reyna has always kept things to herself. Hazel always thought it was part of her strength, but she still felt a little sorry for her not having any close friends.

Hazel puts her cup down on the table and just looks at Reyna. When Reyna doesn't say anything else, Hazel says, "You want to talk to me?"

"I've never really had a close friend," Reyna starts. "I supposed I consider Annabeth and Piper friends now, but they are not here."

"I...I would be...I would like to be friends," Hazel finally gets out. "I have Frank, but I'm still not really comfortable sharing things with anyone else. Sometimes there are things you don't want to tell your boyfriend."

"I agree," Reyna says say with a smile. "Every girl needs someone to talk about her guy with. I certainly can't talk to my sister about boys."

"You...you have a guy?" Hazel says even more surprised than before. Reyna blushes.

"We've only shared a hot chocolate, but he asked me out again," the praetor now tells Hazel.

"So he's a member of the legion?"

"No actually, he's Greek," Reyna explains.

"I knew a couple of kids came back with us from Camp Half-Blood, but..."

"He's not from camp. I just met him yesterday at the Garden of Bacchus," Reyna says.

"Wow, so tell me about him?" Hazel asks.

Reyna smiles at the thought of Kratos. "He's tall," she starts, "and strong. His hair, it's jet black and down to his shoulders, and his eyes...I could just sit and look into his eyes all day. His name is Kratos."

"He sounds amazing," Hazel tells her. "Kratos is an, um, unusual name. Sounds kind of godly."

Reyna leans forward then looks around to make sure no one else is listening. "He is a god, the god of strength."

"Are you serious!" Hazel says a little loudly then realizes people are now looking at them. She leans in closer then softly says, "Holy Hades, I can't believe it. I mean, _wow_."

"Do you think it could work?" Reyna now asks Hazel. "I mean a relationship with a god."

"Well, Leo is giving it a try, I mean with a goddess," Hazel tells her.

"That's true," Reyna agrees.

"Plus Psyche and Ariadne both married gods and they must be happy. They're still married right?" Hazel says trying to sound reassuring.

"But they became immortal," Reyna reminds her. "I do not expect that to happen."

"You know with Frank, I wasn't sure at first. He was sweet, and I knew he liked me, but I was afraid to get close to him."

"Because you returned from the Underworld?"

"I couldn't be sure he would accept a girl who'd been dead for decades. I also didn't know if I would have a future," Hazel says looking at her cup instead of at Reyna.

"I didn't know about your past when Nico brought you to camp," the praetor says.

"I couldn't tell anyone," Hazel says.

"You were right to keep your secret. I would like to think that I would have accepted you, but I'm not certain," Reyna says apologetically.

Hazel nods he head. "Frank told me that you kept his secret, about his family."

"Everyone deserves to be judged on their own merits," Reyna tells her. "Frank is one of the most honorable people I have ever met. I sensed that in him."

"Really?" Hazel questions. "I seem to recall you being kind of mean to him when he was still on probatio."

"I was?" Reyna says sounding truly surprised. "I thought I treated him like every other probatio," she continues with a smile.

Hazel starts to laugh. "Come to think of it, you're mean to all the probatios."

"Hello ladies," a voice now says from behind them.

"Kratos," Reyna says surprised to see her new friend.

Kratos looks at a nearby table. "May I," he asks taking the empty chair and moving it between the ladies at their table and taking a seat. "You must be the lovely Hazel," he continues looking at the daughter of Pluto. "My sister Nike described you perfectly."

"Your...your sister Nike," Hazel mumbles unable to stop staring at the newcomer. His dark hair is pulled back in a ponytail and his smile is almost as bright at Apollo's.

"She never mentioned me in all that time you held her on your ship, eh. I am not surprised. I love my sister but she in incapable of thinking about anyone but herself. It is all about winning with her," the god tells her.

"I'm sure she never meant..." Hazel starts to say when Kratos stops her.

"Not to worry, I have given up on getting upset with any of my sibling. Each of us has our own unique ways. Take my brother, Zelus, the green eyed monster..."

"Your brother is a monster?" Hazel asks.

"No not actually. He is just jealous of everyone and everything, and my little sister Bia, well let's just say she can get you to do anything she wants," he explains.

"Does she charmspeak like our friend Piper?" Hazel asks.

Kratos laughs, "Charmspeak, wouldn't that be nice. No, she uses force. That girl is not above twisting your arm if it gets her what she wants."

"But you're the god of strength," Reyna points out to him. "Surely she can't twist your arm."

"Not easily," he says with a smile that makes Reyna flush. "I know we said dinner tonight, but I just could not wait," the god now says turning all of his attention to Reyna.

"I have work to do," she tells him.

Kratos looks disappointed. "I understand," he says. "I know you take your duties very seriously."

Looking at his sad puppy dog face, Reyna wants nothing more than to play hooky and stay with her new friend, but she can't bring herself to do it. "Perhaps Centurion Levesque could show you around Camp Jupiter today."

"Me...Yes," Hazel says. "I could do that Praetor Reyna."

"Well then, shall we," Kratos says standing and offering his hand to Hazel as a gesture to help her from her seat. Hazel takes it, stands then quickly pulls her hand away leaving the god to turn his attentions to Reyna. "Until this evening," he says taking her hand and kissing it.

"Until this evening," she says trying not to giggle like a schoolgirl.

Since they are already in New Rome, Hazel starts by walking the god around the city. She points out the Senate House then heads toward the Forum all the while pointing out the recent reconstruction needed after the battle with Polybotes.

"You have accomplished much in a short period of time, but what I really want to hear about in your praetor," Kratos tells her.

"Reyna," Hazel says wondering exactly what Reyna might be comfortable with her telling. "I don't know much about her past," she starts. "I know she and her sister Hylla were together someplace else before she came here."

"She has a sister?" the god asks curiously. "Is she also at camp?"

"No," Hazel laughs. "It's okay for her to visit every now and then, but it would be a very bad idea for Hylla to stay here at Camp Jupiter. She is the Amazon Queen."

"You don't say," Kratos says sounding amused. "It sounds like I have picked the right sister."

"Yeah," she says with a smile, "I'm not sure how you'd look in an orange jumpsuit."

"Not my best color," he agrees.

"As praetor," Hazel continues, "Reyna has done a wonderful job, but until recently, she had to do it all on her own. Juno took Jason away then months later when Percy came along and was made praetor, he didn't get to stay long."

"You refer to Jason Grace and Percy Jackson," he inquires.

"Yes," she confirms. "Now, my boyfriend Frank is praetor."

"The son of Mars," Kratos says approvingly. "Reyna spoke very highly of him during our first date."

"So you really like her?" Hazel now asks the god as they stand in front of the Forum.

"I am quite taken with her. She is a strong young woman," he says.

Hazel hesitates. She wants to voice her concerns for her friend, but Kratos is a god. He could always do something terrible to her if she offends him. "Most gods do not have a very good track record with mortal women," she finally says.

"That is true," he agrees. "There have, however, been a few successful mixed relationships. I would like to think that Reyna and I could be one of these." Kratos studies Hazel's face then continues, "You are concerned for your friend."

"She's been through a lot. I wouldn't want to see her get hurt."

"You are a good friend Hazel Levesque. Reyna is lucky to have you. I trust you do not expect a proposal of marriage on a second date."

Hazel blushes. "No, of course not."

Kratos now smiles. "I will assure you of one thing. I will not simply mate with your praetor then move on to the next female. I am not Zeus." His comment about mating with Reyna completely embarrasses Hazel, but he's saying exactly what she was thinking. "I also would not like to have Bellona on my back for the rest of eternity. She is not the goddess you want to make an enemy of."

"I can only imagine," Hazel tells him. "I wouldn't want to make an enemy of either of her daughters."

"Shall we?" the god now says motioning for her to continue the tour.


	28. Chapter 28

Nico and Will are sitting on the end of the dock watching as the pegusi come into camp for the night. They've started holding hands, at least when others are not around, and that is how they are sitting now. They decided that they don't care if others know about their relationship. They don't even care if others don't like it, but for now, they don't really want to share their feeling with others. Jason and Apollo are the only people they have told.

"So, are you going to tell your mom?" Nico asks still looking out at the water instead of at Will.

"Haven't decided," Will answers.

"I thought your dad said she knew?" the son of Hades continues.

Will looks up as Blackjack comes flying in, "She knows I'm gay, it's not that. I just haven't decided if I want to tell her I have a boyfriend right now."

"Because I'm the son of Hades," Nico asks.

"No," Will insists turning to look at Nico. "I'm not embarrassed of you."

"Then what is it?"

"If I tell her, about you I mean, she'll want to meet you. That means she'll come to New York. My mom is a little, how do I say it. She smothers me. I'm her only kid and she still loves my dad. She hangs all over me because I'm her link to him. If she thinks we're serious..."

"She'll hang all over me too," Nico asks with a grin.

"And you my friend don't like to be touched," Will says smiling back.

"I hold hands with you," Nico reminds him.

"True, but that's all we do," Will says looking out over the water again. "That's all your comfortable with."

"Who says?" Nico asks looking at him.

Will turns and looks at Nico. "What do you mean?"

Instead of telling him what he means, Nico leans in closer until his lips are almost touching Will's. Will closes the gap and kisses him. Nico feels a flush through his entire body. When they finish, both boys have a silly grin on their face.

"That was nice," the son of Apollo says looking into Nico's eyes.

"That was my first," Nico tells him. "I liked it."

"And you think I'm experienced?"

"That was your first?" Nico asks.

"I've grown up at camp. Who exactly did you think I was kissing," Will chuckles.

"I didn't think," Nico admits. "I'm just not used to all this relationship stuff."

"I think you're doing pretty well. You're certainly the best boyfriend I've ever had."

"You just said..."

"Gods Nico, you know you're the only boyfriend I've ever had," Will chuckles. Nico lets out a sigh of relief, and Will takes hold of his hand again.

"You asked about my mom. When are you going to tell Hades?" the son of Apollo now asks.

"Oh, uh..."

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Will teases.

"No, of course not," Nico insists. "I'm just not sure..."

"That your dad knows you're gay?"

"Yeah," Nico confirms. "The last time I talked to him, he said something that made me think maybe he knew about my true feelings for Percy, but neither one of us has come right out and said it."

"What did he say?" Will asks.

"He said that he could entertain the fact that I had multiple reasons for throwing Percy in his face all the time," Nico says with a blush.

"I'm not one to push, but that sounds like he knows," his boyfriend says.

"But what am I supposed to do, Iris message the Underworld? You know I can't go see him right now. I can't shadow travel."

"No you certainly can't do that," Will agrees. Nico hasn't shadow traveled so much as to the bath house since the defeat of Gaea under Will's orders. Now that they're a couple, Will doesn't want to take any chances that something will happen to him.

The boys now sit in silence just holding hands for several minutes until Nico finally says, "The winter solstice will be here before we know it. My dad will be here in New York then. I could always take you to meet him on Olympus."

"Meet...meet him?" Will stutters.

Nico laughs, "He's just my dad. You don't have anything to be afraid of."

"But it's Hades," Will exclaims.

"Your Dad would be there," Nico reminds him.

Will shakes his head. "Dad's grounded remember. There's no guarantee that Zeus will allow him at the annual meeting."

"So you won't meet my dad?" Nico asks a little hurt.

Will takes a few seconds to respond. The idea of meeting the Lord of the Dead is scary, but disappointing his boyfriend, he won't do that. "I won't do that to you," he finally says. "If you want me to meet your dad then, I will."

"And I'll meet your mom anytime you want. Her smothering me with affection can't be any worse than you being scared by Hades," Nico tells him.

"You wanna bet," Will laughs.

"When are you going?" Piper asks Jason as they sit together on the roof of his dad's cabin.

"The Egyptians are coming here to meet Chiron tomorrow then I guess we're off to Carthage," he explains.

"And you promise you won't run into Hercules while you're gone?" she questions.

"Promise," he assures her then gives her a kiss. "You should meet them while they're here. You could give Sadie and Zia some tips on dealing with your sister."

"I feel for them," Piper chuckles. "I wouldn't want to see her for an entire school year."

"Think about poor Lacy," he reminds her. "She has to see her at school and camp."

"Yeah, well I made sure she doesn't boss Lacy around at school either," Piper tells him. "One word from Lacy to me and Drew gets it," she says pounding her fist into her other hand causing Jason to laugh. "You don't think I can take her?"

"Oh, I have no doubt you could take Drew. I'm just not sure you, Piper McLean, would handle it that way," he tells her kissing her again.

"Well I have something on Drew anyway," she now tells him.

"What? You've been holding out on me?"

"No, well, I didn't think you could care less who Drew has a crush on," she says.

"Sure I do," he tells her having his interest peeked.

"You can't tell anyone. I can't hold it over her if everyone else knows," his girlfriend tells him.

"Promise," Jason tells her.

"It's Butch Walker," she says.

"No way, Iris's kid," he says shocked. "He is about the last guy at camp I would expect Drew to fall for except maybe for Clovis."

"Personally, I think Mom's messing with her, not that there is anything wrong with Butch. He's just not the type that's going to fall for a plastic bag, as Lacy calls her."

"Plastic bag," Jason laughs. "That's perfect."

Piper nods then tells him about her sister's crush. "The last week before the summer kids left, Drew bumped into Butch over by the stables."

"What was Drew doing at the stables? She doesn't ride does she?" he asks.

"We had to send a crew to clean out the stalls, and I sent Drew," she tells him with a grin.

"Oh my gods, that's too good," he laughs.

"She was furious, but she had to go. Anyway, I guess she was flinging the shovel around, complaining more than she was cleaning and she backed right into Butch. To hear her tell it, he snapped at her, and she started yelling at him that it was his fault she bumped into him. He told her to go to Hades, and she was in love."

"I don't get it," he says shaking his head.

"Sometimes girls fall for the one who can put them in their place. Don't you think Ares gives Mom a hard time sometimes?" she asks.

"I don't guess I thought about it like that," he admits.

"That whole last week, all she talked about was Butch. Of course, she was complaining about how he treated her, but I could tell she was crushing on him. She denied it, but I told her that if she so much at looked at Lacy wrong, I'd tell everyone including Butch."

Jason puts his arm around her then says, "Remind me never to cross you."


	29. Chapter 29

"Holy Horus! It's a centaur," Carter exclaims as soon as the group from Camp Half-Blood appears at the top of Half-Blood Hill.

"And that's one big statue," Zia says equally shocked. "Is that Athena?"

"Yeah," Walt confirms. "That's Athena all right, and it looks familiar."

"Hi guys," Percy say leading some of his fellow campers down to greet the Egyptians.

"Hullo," Sadie says raising her hand. "That's a nice statue you've got there of your mum," she continues looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth grins and gives Sadie a hug. "It's the Athena Parthenos," she then tells them.

"I knew it looked familiar," Walt says snapping his fingers. "I remember seeing it in Athens inside the Parthenon."

"You've been to Athens?" Jason asks surprised.

"Just because I was an Egyptian god doesn't mean I never stepped outside of Egypt," he says with a chuckle.

"You must be Anubis?" Chiron says extending his hand.

"And Walt Stone," Walt confirms as he shakes hands with the centaur. "I assume you are the same Chiron who taught Jason and Achilles."

"Ah, now those were good students," Chiron laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy quips looking at his teacher. Chiron just smiles.

"I appreciate you coming here to meet before you leave for Carthage. I know my campers can take care of themselves, but..."

"You'd feel better meeting the Egyptians they're running off with," Carter finishes. "We can understand that."

"Annabeth tells me your father has joined with Osiris," Chiron continues.

"Yes," Sadie says offering her hand to Chiron. "I'm Sadie Kane, this is my brother Carter, his girlfriend Zia Rashid, and of course you've met my boyfriend Walt." Sadie now turns her attention to the girl holding hands with Jason, "Are you Piper?"

"Yes," Piper says offering her hand to Sadie. Sadie ignores the hand and pulls Piper into a hug instead. "Any girl who can best Drew Tanaka is a friend of mine."

"Jason told me you guys go to Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted," Piper says hugging her back.

"Lacy is a good friend, but Drew," Sadie says shaking her head.

"We feel your pain," Leo says greeting their guest. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus resident mechanical genius. This is my girl Calypso."

Sadie gives her a funny look then says, "Calypso like that weird music Cleo listens too sometimes."

"Why does everyone say that?" Calypso asks looking at Leo.

Leo hugs her and says, "It's just an unusual name babe," he tells her.

"It's nice to meet you Calypso," Zia now tells the daughter of Atlas, "And don't mind Sadie. She's crazed."

"There you are?" another voice calls from the crest of the hill.

"Who is that?" Sadie asks giving the newcomer the once over then once again. The smile on her face tells everyone she likes what she sees, which doesn't really make Walt or Anubis happy.

"That's Apollo," Thalia tells them as the god approaches.

"No one told me we were expecting guests," he says giving Percy a dirty look for not filling him in, as if Percy was somehow Apollo personal assistant now. "Hey Barker, long time no see," he continues looking at Anubis. Anubis is not pleased, and neither is Walt.

"We had no idea you would want to be bothered, Lord Apollo," Chiron tells the god just as something starts beeping loudly.

"Oh come on," Apollo shouts looking down at his lower leg then up at the sky. "I'm standing right next to the dumb statue. I haven't left camp." The beeping stops causing Apollo to sneer at the sky.

"What's that about?" Carter asks looking at the ankle monitor on Apollo's leg.

Jason looks at his new friend and smiles then says, "Apollo got in trouble with our dad, Zeus, and he's been grounded. He's not allowed to leave camp except to raise the sun in the morning."

"So you are really the Greek sun god?" Sadie asks curiously. "Somehow I expected someone _older_."

"Just because you Egyptians got stuck with the crazy old codger for a son god, doesn't mean all of us are ancient," Apollo whines.

"Actually, you are ancient," Annabeth tells him earning herself a dirty look from the god.

"Ra may be old, but I wouldn't call him a crazy. Not now anyway," Zia then says defending her friend.

Apollo shakes his head. "Oh please, I say Isis had the right idea getting rid of him."

"Uh, Apollo," Percy says, "Zia here is the Eye of Ra."

"You?" Apollo says in surprise. "You're just a small female," he continues as his ankle monitor starts beeping again. "Damn it all to Hades," he mutters. "I hate my father." He then turns and walks back over the hill into camp. As soon as he clears Thalia's tree, the beeping stops again.

"Sorry about the barker," Thalia tells them. "He's just miserable, and he takes it out of everyone else."

"I got used to it," Walt says shrugging it off. "It has just been a long time since someone called me that. Apollo has always been full of himself. He's a lot like Horus in that way."

"Coddled sons of overprotective mothers," Chiron says in agreement. "They've been told since birth how special they are, so of course they believe it." Walt nods. "Percy says you can provide safe transportation?"

"Yeah, we, can open a portal," Carter answers. "We just need some type of artifact to use as an anchor."

"I think Annabeth's mum should do just fine," Sadie points out looking at the Athena Parthanos again. "You know, you look a lot like her," she continues with a grin.

"Shut up Kane," Annabeth grins.

After Piper and Leo say their goodbyes, Sadie stands in front of the statue and starts to chant. In shortorder, a swirling circle of sand appears in front of Athena.

"There's our ride," Carter says motioning the others toward it.

"I'll go through first," Walt says taking a step into the vortex.

"See you on the other side," Sadie says jumping in after him.

"I guess I'll go next," Annabeth says following Sadie with Percy right behind her.

"Looks like fun," Thalia says grinning at her little brother then jumping in as well.

"Ladies first," Jason now says motioning for Zia to take her turn. She kisses Carter on the cheek then steps inside the sand followed by Jason.

"We'll get them back safe," Carter says looking at Chiron and the others. Chiron nods and Carter steps in just before the portal closes.

Since Carter was the last to enter the portal, he's the last to be dumped out in Africa. The others are still shaking the sand from their hair when he stands. Jason spits sand from his mouth then says, "It's a lot faster than the Argo II, but I could do without the sand."

"Yeah, I won't say you get used to that," Carter agrees. "So where to first?"

"We seem to be in ancient ruins," Annabeth says.

"Yeah, but that's not always where gods show up," Percy reminds her.

"Ptah was a shipbuilder god right. Maybe we should check out the ruins of the port," Jason suggests.

"Works for me," Percy says. "I like being near the water."

Carter grins and claps Percy on the back. "I like you being near the water too," he says then pulls a map he downloaded from the Internet from his pocket.

"It's beautiful," Zia says as they stand looking out over what remains of what was once the most impressive port on the Mediterranean.

"You can definitely see the Roman influence," Jason says noticing the columns.

"There used to be a circular building here to protect the military ships that were in dock," Annabeth tells the others.

"And the cargo ships used to load and unload over there in that outer rectangle," Carter adds.

"Gods, now there's two of them," Percy chuckles earning a punch to the chest from his girlfriend.

"Mr. Wikipedia meet Miss Encyclopedia of Architecture," Sadie snickers.

"I can sense a lot of ghosts," Walt tells them looking all around him.

"As long as one of them isn't Hannibal," Jason laughs trying not to sound terrified.

"I like Camp Jupiter's elephant," Percy replies like he can't figure out why Jason would worry about the pachyderm.

"He means the greatest warrior of Carthage, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth says. "One of the greatest generals of all time."

"Yeah, he nearly destroyed Rome," Jason adds.

Percy smiles and says, "I guess he wouldn't like meeting you would he."

"Do we just walk around and see what happens?" Annabeth asks changing the subject.

"Sounds like a plan," Thalia says taking Jason's hand. "Come on little brother. I'll protect you."

"Yeah right," he replies with a grin, but lets her continue to hold his hand. When Artemis and the Hunters arrived at camp, he was thrilled. Spending this time with his sister, now that they are both teenagers, has been some of the happiest time of his life.

After an hour of exploring, there has been nothing particularly interesting to see other than the ruins. They saw a couple of kids kicking a soccer ball around and an old man making repairs to an old boat. When they stop for a water break in the shade of some palm trees near the water, Carter takes a drink from his canteen then says, "It's possible this is a wild goose chase."

"Even if we don't find Ptah," Percy says, "it's been a great sightseeing trip."

"Ptah," the old man who was working on the boat says as if he's spitting something disgusting out of his mouth. "Wouldn't know Ptah if he bit you on the butt."

"Excuse me?" Carter says turning toward the old man. "You're familiar with Ptah?"

"I'm familiar with a lot of things," the old man says.

Walt looks at the old man then says, "I apologize for not seeing before."

"You have to look to see son," the old man tells him. "I see you took my advice."

"Your advice?" Sadie says. "What's he talking about? Have you met this old man before?"

"Sadie look at him," Walt tells her. A look of understanding comes over her face. She wonders how she didn't see it before, the blue skin the milky, white eyes, the beard.

"You're Ptah," she exclaims starting toward him.

"Sadie," Carter says reaching to grab her arm and stop her from advancing.

"He's a friend," his sister tells him pulling free of his hand.

"You've got some interesting new friends Sadie Kane," the god says looking at the kids. "Greeks, a Roman..."

"We've got a common problem," she tells him. "One we hope you aren't involved with."

Ptah continues sanding the bottom of his boat as he talks. "Setne was here. Wanted me to help him, but I told him no. His father did all right by me during his lifetime, honored me in his temples. I'm not going to help that ungrateful kid of his try to take over the world."

"Do you have any idea where he might turn next?" Walt asks the god who once saved Sadie and he from a bunch of Roman mummies and an angry date farmer.

"Don't know for certain, but based on your friends here, I'd say you are on the right path. Setne wants to combine Egyptian and Greco-Roman magic. There is one who sometimes visits this place who might want the same thing," Ptah answers.

"Who is that?" Jason asks.

"Names have power Roman. It would not do good to call him here if he is working with the son of Ramesses. On the other hand, if he is not involved...well, I would not want to make a false allegation. Oh rats," he says finally looking back down at what he's doing and finding a hole where he was sanding. Three rodents also appear at his feet and scurry in three different directions. "Sorry about that," he continues looking a little embarrassed.

"You and your rats," Sadie says with chuckle.

"They are quite useful creatures," Ptah replies.

"You can create things just by saying their name?" Annabeth asks sounding impressed.

Ptah smiles. "It can be both a blessing and curse." As soon as he says it, I golden hieroglyph appears before him. He grabs it into his hand before it can get away. "Wouldn't want any of you to catch that," he then says with a grin.

"So, Lord Ptah," Zia now asks, "is there anything you can tell us that might help?"

"If I'm right, the one you seek will be found in the Roman ruins of the city. He's quite proud of the work done there."

"So we're looking for a Roman?" Jason asks sounding concerned.

"Roman yes, but he has ties to all three. You will understand when the time comes. As for me, I should leave this host soon, and you might not want to be standing here when he sees this hole he's put in the bottom of his boat. I dare say he won't be fishing from it anytime soon," the god says.

"Wait," Walt says pulling his backpack from his shoulder. He rummages around for a couple of seconds and brings out a juice box and a SlimJim. "Here," he says handing them to Ptah, "and thanks for your help, again."

Ptah takes the offering then says, "Anubis, you won't be alone for much longer. The others will be returning."

"You mean the gods?" Carter asks surprised.

"Your father is looking forward to seeing you again," the god continues.

"Great," Sadie says sarcastically. "Can't wait to see the Rockin' Red Reaper again."

"Come on," Walt says taking Sadie's hand. "We should go." The others agree and follow Walt and Sadie away from the old man and the boat. None of them turns around to look when the old man starts screaming curse words in Arabic.

After several minutes, Carter says what they're all thinking. "Who do you think we're looking for?"

"Who could possibly have ties to all three?" Annabeth asks. "I mean, there are a number of gods that have both a Greek and Roman form and were merged with an Egyptian, like Hermes."

"It wouldn't be him," Percy insists. "Hermes has no desire to rule the world, and he's too busy with his deliveries."

"I didn't mean Hermes." His girlfriend says. "I just used him as an example."

"Didn't you say there was a statue of Percy's dad on the top of the Pharos lighthouse?" Thalia asks looking at Annabeth.

"What are you saying Pine Cone Face?" Percy asks giving Thalia a dirty look.

"I'm not saying he is, I'm just saying it's possible Kelp Head," she tells him.

"Percy," Annabeth says recognizing the expression on his face. He's angry and about to do something stupid.

"I'll prove it's not my dad," he says storming off toward the sea.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouts running after him. The others look at one another then figure they'd better follow.

When Percy reaches the sea, he stops and holds his hand out toward the water. "Uh, Dad," he calls out. "if you've got a second. I really need to ask you a question." Nothing happens for what seems like forever.

"You didn't really think that was going to work did you?" Thalia finally asks. "Our parents don't just come because we call for them."

"Shut up," he snaps at her without looking in her direction.

Annabeth puts her hand on Percy's shoulder then says, "Percy you know she didn't mean any..."

The water starts to boil in front of Percy. "Just give him a minute," he says keeping his eyes on the water. It's the tip of a trident that breaks the surface of the water first.

"I hope this is important," Poseidon says once he fully appears in front of his son.

"Poseidon?" Percy says giving the man in front of him a funny look. Percy knows it's his father, but his features are just slightly different.

"I am know as Yamm in these parts," his dad says, "And I would suggest you ask your question quickly became I do not like this form. It aggravates me, and you know how I am when I'm aggravated."

"Okay," his son says. "Thalia said you might be the one working with Setne to find the Crown of Ptolemy and rule the world. I told her she's wrong."

"Is that a question?" Yamm asks.

"It's not you is it?" Percy says hating the words even as he says them.

"No son," his dad says with a smile. "I'm not surprised my brother Baal's daughter would think that, but I am not trying to take over the world."

"Lord Poseidon," Thalia now tells the god, "I meant no disrespect. I merely said that you were one god associated with the Greeks, Romans and Egyptians."

"The Egyptians could care less about me," Percy's dad now tells them. "Ptolemy honored me to avoid his ships being sank, but as for the Egyptian people themselves..."

"I knew it wasn't you," Percy tells his father.

"Thank you, son. Your faith in me is as strong as my faith in you," the god says. "Now if there is nothing else, I really should leave before I disrupt the local shipping channel."

"Thanks Dad," Percy says then Yamm sinks below the surface of the water. As soon as his dad is gone, Percy turns toward Thalia and says, "Don't ever say anything bad about my dad again."

"Percy I didn't..."

"Percy, she was only trying to think of gods that might have the three way connection that's all," Jason now says trying to calm the tension between his sister and his cousin.

"Are they going to be alright together?" Zia asks Annabeth with concern.

"Yeah, they're just too much alike. They'll be fine in a few minutes," Annabeth assures the others and leads Percy away from the water.


	30. Chapter 30

Once Percy has calmed down, Carter pulls out his map again. "It we go this way, we run into Byrsa Hill," he suggests.

"But that is Punic," Annabeth tells him.

"You mean they stink?" Percy asks.

"Carthaginian," Jason explains. "It was also called Punic."

"How do you get Punic from Carthage?" the son of Poseidon asks.

"The people were called Punics by the Romans. They were originally from Phoenicia," Annabeth explains. Percy just shakes his head since he has no idea who they are either.

"Phoenicia is what the Greeks called them. They were mostly from Tyre," Walt now tells him. Since Percy still looks clueless, he continues. "Tyre was on the coast of what is Syria today. Alexander the Great conquered it, and the survivors left and came here."

"Okay," Percy now says feeling up to speed. "So we don't want Punic ruins we want Roman ruins. Where are they?"

"If we go this way, we would run into the Roman baths," Annabeth suggests still looking at Carter's map. "I just wish we knew who we were looking for."

"Percy, your father said he was known by another name here, and he called Zeus by another name too. That means that the Punics linked their religion to that of the Greeks," Zia now says. "Anubis, do you know who else they incorporated?"

"I'm not an expert, but they took some of ours, like Ptah of course. I seem to recall Dionysus and maybe Apollo," he tells her.

"Well we know for sure it's not Apollo," Jason says.

"I doubt it's Mr. D either," Percy tells them. "I don't think he ever had designs on taking over the world."

"I agree," Annabeth says, "He's too lazy."

"It's probably not one of the twelve," Thalia suggests.

"The twelve?" Sadie asks not understanding.

"Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Athena or Dionysus the ones on the Olympian counsel," Jason explains.

"I doubt it was Hades either," Percy adds. "He's too busy in the Underworld to try and take over the upper one."

"There are so many gods," Sadie now suggests. "We could drive ourselves bonkers trying to figure this out. I think we just have to keep going and see who we find."

"Sadie's right," Jason agrees. "Let's head to the baths."

After a short walk, the group finds the Roman baths. "Wow," Annabeth says trying to take it all in. She starts turning in a circle trying to see and get a sense of everything.

"Has she always been like this?" Sadie asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Percy and Thalia say in unison.

"Who did all of this?" the daughter of Athena says more to herself then to the others. Carter looks at Walt but he shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe there is a visitor's pamphlet or something," Percy says remembering that Frank found one in Olympia.

"If we just found a date," Jason offers. "I'm sure it was the consuls or an emperor that commissioned it."

"Does it matter?" Carter asks. "I mean I'm as interested as the next guy..."

"More," Walt says with a grin.

Carter gives him a smile knowing his buddy is right. He is more interested in this sort of thing than the next guy. "I just don't see how knowing who built this place helps with our problem."

"You're probably right," Annabeth says, but she just can't shake a feeling she has in her gut. "We should just keep our eyes out for a date as we explore the area."

There were a lot of people milling about the ruins. As the kids moved deeper in, however, they find the number of people dwindling.

"I hate it when there are no people around a place where they should be," Sadie tells the others.

Annabeth agrees, "It usually means someone is keeping the them away."

They continue walking in silence since any talking they do, seems to bounce off the rock walls. When they approach an intact chamber, they are all suddenly frozen in their tracks. They can hear two men talking. Carter, Sadie and Zia recognize one of the voices as Setne.

"You're taking too long," Setne tells the unidentified man. "We should have left already."

"What is your hurry?" the other man says. "You've waited this long. You can certainly let me finish my bath. I did have this city rebuilt you know. I should get to enjoy it."

"Those kids might figure it out," Setne says. "Now that the Greeks are working with them."

"Yes, you made a strategic mistake not coming to me first," the man tells him. "You were an idiot to think the Greeks and Egyptians would turn on each other when they met. You Egyptians could not bow down fast enough to Alexander when he entered your country."

"The Kanes will not bow down to the Greeks," Setne tells him.

"Perhaps not, but they are working together now, so we have to be quick. We must find that crown before they figure out what we are after," the man agrees.

"Too late," Sadie whispers. "We really need to find out who he's talking to."

"If we get any closer..." Percy starts.

"They'll hear us," Annabeth finishes. "Can you do that bird thing?" she now asks Sadie.

"Yes, but what if I don't recognize who it is?" Sadie says. "If he's Roman..."

"I wish Frank were here," Jason whispers.

"I'll go," Carter suggests. "I've been to a lot more museums than you have. I've seen a lot of Roman statues."

Sadie nods in agreement. For once, Carter's geekiness might come in handy. The others watch as Carter changes into a hawk right before them. Though Percy has seen Carter in bird form before, he wasn't really watching when he changed and is quite impressed even after watching Frank change shapes a hundred times. As he flies off to get a good look at the mystery man, the others wait in silence.

"Alexandria is a large city," the man now says. "I hope you have narrowed down where you think the crown might be."

"I know he wasn't buried with it," Setne tells him. "It was handed down to his ancestors."

Carter finds a perch up high enough so as not be obvious to the two in the tub. Setne sits with his back to Carter, but he can easily tell it's the son of Ramesses. He has his hair in the same slicked-back style, and he looks like he hasn't eaten a meal in a thousand years, which he probably hasn't. Carter then focuses on the man sitting across from him. He knows the face in an instant. Even Sadie would have recognized this guy.

"You think it was the same one I placed on her head?" the man says. "It was nearly three hundred years later."

"Egyptian craftsmen were excellent. There is no reason to think it would not have lasted that long. It is not like the pharaoh wore it every day," Setne tells him.

"Yes, but those Ptolemy kids were a pretty wild bunch. I do not get the impression they worried about taking care of anything but themselves," the other tells him.

"I would suggest looking in the library, but_ someone_ caused it to catch fire," Setne tells him.

The man frowns as he looks at Setne. "That was not my fault. You can blame that idiot Theos for that."

"You mean Thirteen," Setne says earning a nod from the other man.

Carter then decides he'd better get back to the others and fill them in on the mystery man's identity. As it turns out, Jason and Annabeth have already done that based on the conversation.

"Is that really Julius Caesar?" Jason asks still appearing to be stunned.

"Yeah," Carter confirms.

"So he's working with another ghost?" Sadie whispers.

"He doesn't look like a ghost," Carter tells them quietly.

"He's not," Jason confirms. "After his assassination, the people of Rome made him a god."

"How does he have a Greek connection," Thalia whispers curiously.

"He's a descendent of Aeneas," Annabeth tell her with seems to clear things up for Thalia but not for Sadie.

"Who is that?" she asks.

"He was a hero of the Trojan war. He was a Trojan prince who left Troy as it was being destroyed and made his way to Italy. He founded the family that would one day found Rome," Annabeth explains.

"He was also the son of Aphrodite," Thalia adds.

Sadie mouths the word _oh_.

"Do we just charge in there and take them?" Percy asks trying to make a plan.

"We can't let them get away," Carter agrees.

"Wait," Zia now whispers. "I don't hear them talking anymore."

Jason makes a motion for them to go into the other room. A room they find empty.


	31. Chapter 31

"We know where they're going," Carter says looking at the others.

"We should have moved sooner," Jason says clearly angry with the idea that Julius Caesar is the one they are now looking for. Every Roman since the beginnings of the empire has thought to emulate some aspect of the leader, but now, to have him working with Setne, it's hard for the son of Jupiter to swallow.

"We did the right thing waiting," Annabeth tells him. "Carter's right. We know they're going to Alexandria. We just need to follow them."

"We'll have to find something else to use as a portal. The one we came through can't be used again until it cools down," Sadie tells them.

"Can't we use this bath?" Zia asks. "It's clearly ancient."

"I can get us there," Walt says. "We're just going from Carthage to Alexandria. We'll use the Duat."

"That's the thing Annabeth was talking about," Percy says, "with the pink stuff on her face."

"Yes," Sadie confirms, "But traveling through it is much different than looking through it. It can be a bit disorienting especially the first time."

"We have to stop them," Annabeth says. "We've used some pretty strange methods of travel before."

"It can't be any worse than Apollo's sun car," Percy suggests.

Thalia lets out a little gasp at that comment. "Let's hope it's not that bad," she then mutters causing Percy to laugh.

"Don't worry," he tells her, "they won't let you drive."

Once it is agreed that Walt, or rather Anubis, will take them all through the Duat, he summons a line of mummy wrapping that forms itself in the shape of a reed boat.

"Not to doubt a god, but you sure this will hold up?" Percy asks hesitantly.

"It'll hold," Walt assures him jumping on board first just to prove it. He then offers his hand to Sadie helping her as well. Each of the guys takes a turn climbing on board and helping their girl as well, with Jason doing the same for his sister.

"Do you want to see what we're doing?" Sadie now asks their new friends holding out her container of pink paste.

"Might as well," Jason says taking it. The others all take some of the pink stuff too and place it over their eyes.

"You'll get used to it after a few minutes," Annabeth assures them as their linen boat heads toward Egypt.

"Oh wow," Thalia says after a few seconds, "this is weird. You really are two guys," she continues looking at Walt and Anubis.

"Anubis you look a lot like Nico," Annabeth tells the god.

"Who's Nico?" Walt asks.

"Another demigod friend of ours," Jason tells him. "He's the son of Hades."

"Are you saying Nico looks like a dog?" Percy now asks looking from Anubis to Thalia.

"No and neither does Anubis," she replies thinking Percy is crazy.

Carter laughs at the two of them and says, "First time I saw him, all I got was the dog too."

"I am not a dog," Anubis tells them. "I'm a jackal."

"Isn't a jackal a dog?" Percy asks confused.

His girlfriend sets him straight. "Both jackals and dogs are members of the Canis family like wolves, but you wouldn't call a wolf a dog would you?"

"I might," he says slyly since everyone knows he plays dumb quite often.

Sadie snuggles in closer to her boyfriend and says, "Jackals are actually quite beautiful animals."

"And you're not even just a little bit biased are you sis," Carter says giving her a hard time.

Anubis laughs and says, "She's never seen one while it's tearing into a grave and eating a body that couldn't afford a proper burial."

"That's just gross," Jason laughs, "and trust me, I've seen some pretty bad stuff."

Percy takes his girl's hand and softly says, "We're becoming quite the world travelers."

"Who would have thought," she tells him with a smile. "Carthage was nice, what we saw of it."

"So this Hannibal guy you were telling us+ about, did your mom help him?" he asks.

"I don't know. As badly as he defeated the Romans, it's hard to believe she would do that. On the other hand, Athena was not happy that they didn't give her any credit in the warfare department since she was so much better than Mars. She hated being Minerva. It's possible she helped Hannibal out of spite," she says. "Regardless, I guess you could say she helped him indirectly if she helped Alexander and Hannibal studied his techniques."

"If you don't mind my asking," Zia now asks, "what's it like having a god for a parent?"

"It has its pros and cons," Jason says answering the question. "You've got some powers..."

"Like calling down lightning," Percy says pointing at Jason and Thalia.

"Or creating your own hurricane," Carter says pointing at Percy.

"But I've met my dad one time and for a sum total of about half an hour," Jason continues. "Even then we were battling a giant, so our one-on-one time was about two minutes."

"It wasn't like that when I was little," Thalia tells him. "Before you were born, Dad was around a little bit."

"Then Juno put her foot down," he says more to himself then to the others.

"I didn't even know who my dad was until I was twelve," Percy tells them. "Even after I learned my dad was a god, I didn't know which one for several days. It really makes you feel unwanted sometimes."

Annabeth, who has remained quiet during the parent conversation finally says, "I always knew who my mom was. My dad explained it to me, but I never met my mother until I was eleven. I went to Mt. Olympus for the winter solstice, and I got to meet her. I knew she was my mom, but it was more like meeting some famous person that you admire and respect but who you knew would never remember who you are."

"Is it still like that?" Sadie asks feeling sorry for her friend.

"It's not as bad. My mother has made it clear that she is proud of me," Annabeth says.

"You're mom is way more than proud of you," Percy tells her. "You're the one who succeeded where all the others failed. You found her statue. She fought beside you in Athens. I doubt she's fought along-side a hero since Troy."

"Percy's right," Thalia agrees. "You're definitely her all-time favorite kid." Annabeth blushes, which is hard to see through all the pink paste on her face.

Anubis now looks and Annabeth and says, "You don't have to answer if you don't want, but I was curious. I remember your mom being dead set on remaining a virgin. Has she changed her mind, because Thoth was always attracted to her?"

"No, she's still a virgin," Annabeth tells him. She usually doesn't like explaining how her mom has children with other people, but since Anubis has known Athena for so long, she feels compelled to explain. "Do you know how my mom was born?" she asks him.

"I remember something about coming out of Zeus's head," he answers.

"Athena thinks up her children by sharing deep thoughts with men," she tells him. "My dad was getting his doctorate in military strategy at Harvard when he met my mom."

"So you were born from your mom's head," Carter says trying to imagine it. "I've just gotta ask. Do you have a belly button?"

"Of course she does, you moron," his sister tells him before Annabeth can even answer.

Carter gives Sadie a dirty look and says, "How do you know?"

"We fought together. I saw it," she informs him then looks at Annabeth. "Don't mind him."

"I get asked that question a lot," Annabeth says giving Carter a smile.

"It's hard growing up without your mum," Sadie now says looking at Annabeth. "Our's died when I was six then I lost my dad and brother as well."

"How did you lose them?" Percy asks. "I mean Carter is right here."

"I thought my dad didn't want me, but after he merged with Osiris, I found out that it was the House of Life that wouldn't allow us to be together."

"They said Sadie and I together would be too dangerous. As very young kids, we didn't even know we had powers let alone how to control them. We destroyed her sixth birthday cake," Carter explains giving his sister a grin.

"So you lived with your mom's parents in London," Annabeth says remembering Sadie mentioning that when they were at the museum.

"Yes," Sadie confirms. "I only got to see Carter and Dad two days a year."

"Which," Carter starts, "as far as seeing me was good by her."

"Well dear brother, you were a bit of a hopeless case at the time, but I've whipped you into shape quite nicely," his sister says with a laugh. Carter just shakes his head.

"We all lost our parents young," Zia now says.

"Or didn't know who they really were," Anubis says of his relationship with Set.

Thalia looks at him and says, "I always got the impression that when Greek gods were born, they became adults almost immediately. Is it not like that for Egyptian gods?"

"Not really. I mean, even when I was young, I was given the job of being god of the dead, but I still feel like a teenager even now, and Horus, he was the same. Isis kept him hidden for years so Set wouldn't kill him before he was big enough to fight back."

"I thought Osiris was the god of the dead," Percy says.

"He is now," Anubis explains, "After he died, it just seemed like the right thing to do, I mean stepping down and letting him take over. Osiris raised me, treated me as his son, besides I still had plenty of work to do with the embalming and funerals and the weighing of the hearts."

"So in Egypt you either get paradise or your heart gets eaten and you no longer exist, that's what happens when you die?" Percy now asks.

"Basically, yeah," Anubis answers. "If you make it through the Duat to the Hall of Judgment, I weigh your heart against the Feather of Truth. If it balances exactly, you're allowed to enter the Field of Reeds, if not Ammit eats it and you're gone."

"This Ammit, he must be..." Jason starts.

"_She's _adorable," Sadie says. "She has the sweetest little crocodile face and a little hippo butt. She's my little poochiekins. I could play with her all day."

"Dad told you not to call her that," Carter reminds his sister.

"Dad's not here," she says paying him little mind."

"Guess she's nothing like Cerberus," Percy says thinking out loud.

"I don't know," Annabeth says. "Cerberus is huge, and he can be ferocious, but he still likes to play ball like any other dog."

"You played ball with Cerberus?" Anubis asks sounding very surprised.

"It was that or be eaten," Percy admits. "I tried throwing a stick, but he didn't go for that."

"I'm impressed," the god says with a laugh. "He's a brute."

"You've met Cerberus?" Thalia asks him.

"Yeah, Osiris and I met with Hades after Alexander came to Egypt. You might call it sizing up the competition," Anubis explains.

"And how did that go?" Jason asks with a grin. He's never met Nico and Hazel dad, but he can imagine that he's not very easy going.

"I wasn't sure what to expect to tell you the truth," Anubis tells him. "The Greeks were all afraid of Hades, so I thought he must be a real tyrant, but he wasn't like that at all. He showed us respect, and we reached an agreement that we'd keep taking the Egyptians and he'd keep taking the Greeks."

"I have had my share of run-ins with Uncle Hades, but he's always kept his word. In honesty, I trust him more than I do Zeus," Percy says then adds, "No offense," to Jason and Thalia.

"Hey, I was there when Ares and Athena wanted to blast you to bits, and Dad didn't try to stop them. I can't blame you for feeling that way," Thalia reminds him.

"Your mum wanted to kill your boyfriend?" Sadie asks looking at Annabeth.

"He wasn't technically my boyfriend yet," Annabeth says.

"She knew it was coming," Percy says grinning. "She might have said she wanted me dead because I was dangerous, but she just didn't want you to fall for me."

"It's a scary thought, having Athena for a mother-in-law," Jason tells his cousin.

"Well, I won't be cheating on her daughter that's for sure," Percy laughs then kisses his girlfriend.

"We're almost there," Anubis now tells everyone. "Where do we go first? I can set us down near there."

Annabeth is the one that answers. "I know the library and lighthouse are both gone. What is left from the time of the Ptolemy family?"

"What about Cleopatra's palace?" Carter asks looking at Anubis.

"It's a possibility, but it's under water," the god replies.

"Not a problem," Percy says with a grin.

"Then Cleopatra's palace it is," Anubis agrees.


	32. Chapter 32

"I don't want you to go down there all by yourself," Annabeth tells Percy as the eight of them stand at the edge of the city.

"We don't have a choice," he tells her. "I'm the only one who can breathe underwater since there aren't any venti around." He gives Jason a smile at that last thought.

"You're a god," she says turning toward Anubis.

"But Walt isn't," he says. "I wish I could go with him."

"Look, if I see anything suspicious, I'll come back up and let you guys know," Percy promises giving her a kiss.

"You'd better," she says hugging him tightly. When she finally lets him go, he jumps in the water and is gone.

Percy has seen underwater ruins before. His dad's palace was basically in ruins when he saw it, but this is different. He can tell it's been picked over by archeologists and treasure hunters. The only things that don't look like the ruins he saw in Greece, that were clearly what was left of ancient buildings, are a few extremely large statues that were probably too big to bring up to the surface. One of the statues is a sphinx. It brings back a bad memory of a time when he was in the labyrinth with Annabeth, Grover and his brother Tyson. He'll never forget how angry Annabeth was that the sphinx wasn't asking her the right question even though she knew the answer to everything she was being asked. This sphinx, thankfully, doesn't seem to have any questions.

He spends about twenty minutes looking around but can't find a place that looks like it would even be hiding a crown let alone see the crown laying around. He's about to give up and head back to the surface when he hears voices.

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" he hears Setne ask.

Caesar replies, "I spent many nights in her bed chamber. I am quite certain this is the spot."

"You do not have to brag," Setne tells him. "It's not like she was beautiful or anything."

Percy can now see the two of them as he hides behind a huge statue of Cleopatra. Caesar does not look pleased at Setne's last comment about the queen's looks.

"Beauty if more than skin deep," the god says. "She was extremely intelligent, probably more so than you."

Now it's Setne's turn to look angry. "You do not need to be insulting," he tells Caesar.

"It is clear that the pschent is not here now even if it once was. I would not be surprised if Octavian took it. It would be just like him," Caesar complains.

"I thought you were proud of him," Setne says. "After all, you named him your heir."

"That was before he killed my only son," Caesar tells him, "but I did not come here to discuss...What was that?"

"What was what?" Setne asks looking around. "I did not...Over there, behind your girlfriend," he continues pointing toward the statue Percy is hiding behind.

Percy is now trying to decide his best move. Carter insists that Setne doesn't have any real power, and Julius Caesar might be a god now but he was once just a mortal so far removed from Aphrodite that his good looks are probably the only thing he inherited. He decides to swim for it just as the statue explodes into dozens of pieces knocking him onto his butt.

"You should have known better than to come down here alone even if you are a son of Poseidon," Setne says as he closes in on Percy.

"He is not alone, Khaemweset," a female voice from somewhere behind Percy now says. Percy wants to turn and see whom it is, but he doesn't dare take his eyes off of Caesar and Setne.

"You?" Setne says sounding shocked to see who ever it is. "You're supposed to be gone."

"And you are supposed to be dead, yet here you are," she tells him.

Percy can tell that Setne's attention is on the mystery woman, but Caesar is still watching him. He slowly works his way to his feet then he feels the touch of a hand on his shoulder. At this point, he can't resist taking a look at her. She is pretty with long dark hair. She reminds him of the pictures he's seen from the Egyptian tombs. The strange thing about her is the thing on her head that looks kind of like a house with a bowl on top of it.

Caesar is the one who asks the question Percy is wondering. "Who are you?"

"I am Nephthys, goddess of the Nile," she tells him. "You should know that since my waters have provided for you more than once."

"You're the sister of Isis?" the god says showing that he does remember the name. "Cleopatra spoke of you. You have come at a very fortuitous time. I will need someone to help me rule the world once I locate the Crown of Ptolemy. You cannot defeat me, but you could become my wife and rule by my side."

"Cleopatra did not tell you enough," the goddess tells him. "I am already married."

"You should return to Set," Setne tells her. "Leave the Greek kid to us."

Nephthys removes her hand from Percy's shoulder. "You should know by now that the Crown of Ptolemy is not here in Cleopatra's palace," she tells Caesar. "As for defeating you, I would suggest that you not discount the son of Poseidon."

Percy suddenly wonders how the Egyptian goddess knows anything about him then he sees whom she is really talking about. Near the sphinx, another god appears. With his green complexion, long dark hair and double fish tail legs, Percy doesn't need to see the shell in his hand to know it's his half-brother Triton.

Triton signals to Percy and Nephthys indicating what he intends to do. He makes a motion toward Caesar and Setne then up toward the surface. Finally, he holds up three fingers. Percy then looks at Caesar, "I understand what you plan," he says looking at Caesar but talking to his brother. "But I didn't think you wanted to create an empire when you were dictator."

"I did not strive to create an empire. I only wanted to improve Rome, but they killed me for it."

Triton now holds up one finger.

"I could have forgiven that had they not groveled at Octavius' feet."

Triton now holds up two fingers.

"He killed my only son and they made him emperor. I cannot forgive that."

Triton now brings his shell to his lips then signals three. As the messenger of the seas blows his conch shell, Percy and Nephthys both manipulate the water shooting it toward Caesar and Setne then up toward the surface. The current from behind and in front of the Caesar and Setne sends both of them toward the surface of the water. The sound from his brother's shell is the worst thing Percy has ever head in his life, like a million sea creatures screaming out in pain.

When Setne and Caesar break the surface of the water holding their ears and screaming in pain, the others, who have been waiting nervously, instantly take action. Walt sends a strip of mummy wrappings at Setne that takes only seconds to encase him. In the same instant, Zia uses the Seven Ribbons of Hathor to bind Julius Caesar and drag him to the sidewalk where she stands. Caesar himself looks shocked.

"Untie me girl," she shouts. "I am Caesar!"

Jason is the one who steps forward and speaks. "How can you do this? How can you work with this creep?"

Setne protests being called a creep, but since he's totally encased in wrappings, all that comes out is muffled whining and shaking of his head.

"Roman, cut these ribbons off of me. I am Caesar. You must honor my request," Caesar snaps at Jason.

"You might be Caesar, but I owe you nothing," Jason tells him as Percy now joins him in front of the god.

Percy leans in close to Jason and says, "He's a little angry."

"ANGRY!" Caesar shouts. "I am far more than angry. I am entitled to my revenge."

"Revenge?" Jason asks, "Because you were assassinated?"

Percy now tells Jason why Caesar is upset. "He's upset that he was killed for just being a dictator, but after Octavius killed Caesar's son, the people of Rome made him emperor. He's a bit ticked off by that."

"It wasn't a reward for killing Caesarion," Jason tells the god.

The others now notice that they are not alone with their captives. Anibis is the first to speak.

"Mother," he says looking at Nephthys. "You're back."

"It was time my son," the goddess says as she caresses his face. "I approve of your choice of host," she continues."

"Thank you," Walt says.

Nephthys now turns her attention to Zia. "I am pleased to see that you have recovered from our little encounter."

"Yes, Lady Nephthys," the magician says.

The goddess takes her hand. "I never should have chosen a fire elementalist. You could have perished."

"You didn't have a choice," Zia tells her. "Desjardins would have been a worse choice," she continues with a smile.

"What exactly is she talking about?" Thalia now asks curiously.

"When our dad released the gods from their prison, he was only trying to get Osiris, but he got his brother, sisters and son as well. Osiris joined with Dad, Horus with Carter, Isis with me, Set with our Uncle Amos and Nephthys joined with Zia," Sadie explains.

"I thought you were the Eye of Ra," Annabeth says.

"Before that, I was the Eye of Nephthys, but fire and water do not mix well," Zia explains.

"And what brings _you _here?" Percy asks looking at his half-brother.

Triton, who is now standing with human legs on the sidewalk with the others, gives his brother a look that shows he'd rather not be here. "Father sent me to save you," he answers. "He knew you were getting in over your head."

"I wasn't over my head," Percy insists.

"You were about to get yourself killed," Triton tells him.

"Was not," Percy declares.

"Were too," Caesar adds.

"I had it all under control," Percy says with a pout.

"Whatever," his brother says.

"What do we do with them now?" Thalia asks the others changing the subject before Percy and Triton get physical.

Carter is the one that answers, "We have to take Setne to Osiris. He must face his punishment."

"But Caesar is Roman," Jason says. "Osiris doesn't have authority over him."

"He must face Jupiter and the others," Triton tells them.

"Are you going to take him there?" Jason asks the sea god.

Triton shakes his head. "You captured him," he says. "It is your place to take him before the council, besides I have done all that I was ordered to do, save Percy."

"You didn't save me," Percy gripes.

Triton now smiles. "I'll let Father know you were unharmed, not even a nose bleed."

"Not funny," Percy tells him then charges toward him forcing Annabeth to grab him.

"Ignore him Percy," she says softly. "He's just trying to get under your skin."

"Take care _little_ brother," Triton says then turns and dives into the sea.

Jason now looks at Carter. "Do we split up?" he asks.

"You can't control the ribbons," Zia tells them. "Even with the ribbons, Setne got away from us the last time. It would be better if we stayed together."

Sadie turns to her boyfriend and his mother. "Can we take them to the Hall of Judgment?"

"They are half god. There is no reason to think they would not survive the journey. Osiris may not approve having Greeks and a Roman in his realm, but they did help you capture Setne," Nephthys tells them.

"What do you say?" Sadie asks looking at their new friends. "Would you like to meet our parents?"

"Sure," Annabeth says anxiously. "Lead the way."


	33. Chapter 33

When they reach the main entrance to the Hall of Judgment, they are greeted by two familiar faces.

"Lady Kane, Lady Rashid," Fire-Embracer says bowing before the girls. "It is a pleasure to see both of you again."

Hot Foot looks over Percy, Jason and the girls then looks at Walt. "My Lord Anubis you have brought foreigners, and they are alive."

"It could not be helped Hot Foot. We _all_ have urgent business with Lord Osiris," he tells the judgment god. "Osiris will understand when he sees why we are here."

"For your sake, Lord Anubis, I hope so," Fire-Embracer tells him then opens the door.

Percy is the first to notice a blue dude standing in front of a throne having what appears to be a heated discussion with two very pretty women. "You are both my wives," he tells them. "I will not send either one of you away."

"But I am a goddess," the woman with wings says insistently, "and I have been your wife for millennia."

"Isis, please," the blue guy says. "Ruby is just as important to Julius as you are to me. You will just have to learn to share."

"Huh hmm," Carter says clearing his throat to get their attention. When the blue man turns around and sees them all standing there, his face turns from pale blue to bright red.

"Carter, what...what are you doing here, and who are these..." the god looks the four of them over closely then says, "demigods?"

"Dad," Sadie says stepping up and giving him a big hug. "I've missed you."

"Do not try to change the subject sweetheart," her father says. "Why have you brought these _Greeks _here."

Carter is the one who answers. "Dad, this is Percy, son of Poseidon, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Jason, son of Jupiter. They helped us capture this escapee." Walt now pushes the still wrapped Setne forward. "We found him in Alexandria looking for the Crown of Ptolemy."

"And Julius Caesar?" Osiris asks recognizing the god, since he is only restrained by ribbons making his face visible. "You have kidnapped a god, a Roman no less."

"Not kidnapped sir," Jason tells him, "taken into custody. He was working with Setne."

"Setne?" Osiris says turning his attention back to the mummy. "Are you saying this is Setne?"

"Carter promised to bring him back," Sadie tells him.

Osiris takes a seat on his throne then says, "Yes, but I never really imagined it possible."

"Perhaps we should hurry up and sentence him before he can get away again," Walt now suggests. "I'll personally turn him over to Ammit."

"It will not be that easy," Osiris tells them. "After he got away, his father came to see me. He wanted to plead his case."

"Ramesses?" Annabeth asks.

Osiris nods his head. "It seems that his mother, Isetnofret, demands one last chance to save her boy. Normally, I would refuse, but Ramesses is a friend. He and I share a _similar _situation," the god says looking between Isis and Ruby.

"You mean he has two wives," Walt says with a grin. Osiris confirms with a weary nod.

Isis steps up next to Osiris now and places her hand on his shoulder. "But Ramesses always had a favorite."

"Isis, please," the god repeats.

"Mum," Sadie now says looking at Ruby, "I want you to meet my friends Annabeth and Thalia." Sadie then leads the girls and her mother away from the others.

"You look wonderful Sweetheart," Ruby says.

"Walt and Anubis take good care of me," Sadie tells her then introduces her friends again.

"It's an honor to meet you ma'am," Annabeth says giving Sadie's mom a smile since she can't shake her hand.

"Your son and daughter have become good friends," Thalia adds.

"So how did you meet?" Ruby asks her daughter. Sadie starts telling her about Carter and Percy's encounter with the Son of Sobek then she and Annabeth explain about their encounter with Serapis.

"You knew we were going to meet them didn't you?" Sadie now asks her mother. "You told me there were other gods, other magic."

"I was not sure exactly who you would encounter, but yes," Ruby answers.

"Well, you don't have to worry about us," her daughter assures her. "We get along."

"We're amazed at what Sadie and Carter and their friends can do using magic," Annabeth tells Ruby.

"Egyptian magic is very powerful," Ruby agrees, "and my children..."

Osiris now calls the ladies back over as two others have now joined them.

"Is that Ramesses the Great?" Annabeth exclaims excitedly.

"Great Gramps himself," Ruby says motioning the others back to the dais.

Annabeth notices that Ramesses looks nothing like the broken old man his mummy shows him to be. He stands tall and strong like his statues. His long red hair curls at his shoulders. The woman standing next to him is pretty and regal looking.

"Are you sure this is my son," Queen Isetnofret asks looking at the mummy wrapped Setne. Setne tries to respond to the sound of his mother's voice, but it's too muffled to make out what he is saying.

"Please, Lord Anubis, uncover his face so that his mother may look upon him," Ramesses asks the god of mummification.

Anubis doesn't really want to make it possible for Setne to speak, but Ramesses was a special pharaoh. He doesn't want to refuse. He allows the mummy wraps to fall away from the ghost's face, while keeping the rest of him securely tied.

"Sweetheart," Isetnofret says going to him.

"Mommy," Setne says actually sounding happy to see her again.

The queen takes his face in her hands and kisses his forehead. "What have you gotten yourself into?" she asks him tenderly.

"Nothing Mommy, I promise," Setne cries innocently.

"Nothing?" Osiris questions then raises his hand. "Send Disturber in here to read the charges again."

"That won't be necessary my lord," Setne says. "I admit that I have done a few bad things, but usually they were for a good cause. At least they sounded good at the time, but I helped your kids defeat Apophis, and I helped get the little woman her back," he looks at Ruby as he says it. "That has to weigh against some of the bad."

"Not really," Isis mumbles earning a look from her husband.

"You tried to get us killed," Zia reminds the ghost.

"I didn't tell that boat captain of yours to kill you, doll," he replies.

"Bloodstained Blade said otherwise," Carter tells him.

Setne smiles then says, "Who you gonna believe kid, a psychotic demon or me."

"The psychotic demon," Carter answers without even having to think about it. "And what about you trying to steal the shadow of Apophis and blackmail him to work to you?"

"Carter, Carter, Carter, if everyone was guilty of doing the things they only thought about doing, well, Ammit would be ten times her size," Setne responds.

"Son," Ramesses now says. His voice is calm but stern. Annabeth can feel the authority pouring out of him. "It does no good acting smug."

"Yes, Father," Setne says bowing to his dad.

"Oh, now it's _yes Father_," Carter says. "That's not what you were saying..."

"Carter," his father says stopping him.

"Sorry Dad," his son replies giving Setne a dirty look.

Julius gives Carter a reassuring look then turns his attention to Ramesses. "Pharaoh, you asked for a chance to testify on your son's behalf."

Ramesses steps down to the level of his son then starts. "Khaemwaset, son, you were always one of my favorites."

"Really Father, I always thought Amun-her-khepeshef was your favorite. In fact, all of your children by Nefertari were your favorites," his son responds.

"Told you," Isis says earning more dirty looks. This time from Ruby and Isetnofret.

"Khaemwaset, please, your father is trying to save you," his mother begs.

"Mother, Lord Osiris will never let me go with you. He has only brought you here to torture me and keep me off guard," Setne tells his mother.

Isetnofret kneels in front of her son taking hold of his wrappings. "You must let your father speak." Setne takes his eyes from his mother and looks back at his father.

"Do you remember when I took you with me to Nubia?" his father asks. Setne nods.

"I was young, far too young fight," he tells him.

Ramesses smiles, "Yes, but you learned about war. When we defeated the Hitties, I put you in charge of their sons. Of all of my sons, you had the deepest respect for our religion, for the gods. You restored the temples. That is why I made you High Priest to Ptah."

"For which I served my duties well," Setne points out to his father.

"Yes, you did well then you took that cursed book. Why? What did you hope to accomplish?" his father asks.

Setne just looks at his father for what seems like forever until he finally answers. "You were magnificent Father. Truly you were blessed by the gods, but Pare was dead. Khepeshef was dead. My dearest brother Ramesses was dead. We were dying, and you were as strong as an Apis Bull. I was never going to be pharaoh. I was never going to experience power. I was never going to rule. I thought..."

"You thought that if you had the Book of Thoth, you might find a way... a way to out-live me and become pharaoh," his father says taking his son's head in his hand.

"But it didn't happen," Setne says sadly. "I wasn't strong enough to use the book."

"Not many magicians have the power to read Thoth's spells and survive," Osiris tells them.

"Thoth's book gave me enough power to continue on after my death. I have done everything else in an attempt to keep going. I am afraid...I do not want to cease to exist," Setne tells them.

"Please Lord Osiris, if you let us take our son with us, into the afterlife, he will never cause you any more trouble," Isetnofret begs.

"It is not that simple," Osiris tells her. "His crimes..."

"His crimes were my fault," Ramesses says. "If I had shared my power, as my father Seti did with me, perhaps this would not have happened."

"Ramesses, nothing would please me more than to return your son to you, but how can I take the risk? Setne has escaped too many times to be trusted," Osiris says.

"There must be a way," Setne's mother cries.

Osiris looks at Anubis then at Isis who shrugs her shoulders. Given all she has done to get her husband and then her son onto the throne, she knows she's in no position to pass judgment. He then looks at Carter.

"You can't trust him Dad. You were the one who told me that, and it was true," his son tells him. "If you let him go with Ramesses, he will be back to cause trouble, trouble we might not be able to stop."

"I vote for letting him go," Caesar says speaking up for the first time.

Annabeth surprises even herself by being the next to speak. "Lord Osiris, I know I have no voice in this matter. I trust in Carter when he says Setne cannot be trusted, but Lord Zeus has found a way to ensure that Lord Apollo remains within the boundary of our camp. Perhaps..."

"Apollo?" Osiris and Caesar both say at the same time. Osiris sounds intrigued at the idea of something powerful enough to constrain a god, while Caesar sounds a bit frightened at what Apollo being imprisoned might mean for him.

"Do you understand how your father does this?" Osiris asks her.

"Zeus is not _my_ father," she points out sounding just a touch insulted. "I am the daughter of Athena."

"My apologies," the god says. "Your grandfather then."

To Annabeth, that doesn't sound much better, but she decides not to push it. "I do not know how he does this, but we are going to take Caesar before him. You could come with us."

"Annabeth," Percy says cautiously. "Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean taking another god to Olympus?"

Osiris raises his hand to Percy's concern. "Not to worry son of Poseidon. I cannot go with you to Olympus. If, however, you could learn how Zeus does this, I would be eternally grateful."

"You want to wait to make a ruling on Setne?" Sadie asks in shock. "What if he gets away again?"

"He will not get away," Ramesses tells them. "I will sit on him if I must."

"You mean literally sit on him?" Carter asks, "because it might take that. You might also want to put wax in your ears."

Ramesses smiles, "I will take that under advisement."

Anubis hands the reins of Setne's wrappings to Isis since she's magically the most powerful one in the room.

"Sadie, can you open a portal to Mt. Olympus?" Annabeth asks her friend.

"Thought you would never ask," Sadie says with a grin.

"Wait!" a voice cries from a new doorway that just opened. "Please, wait," the woman calls again. Jason is the first to see her. The woman looks to be in her late 30s with long dark hair and way too much Egyptian makeup. She's not what the son of Jupiter would call ugly, but it's clear the makeup is there for a reason, but even the makeup can't hide her big nose. When the woman steps through the doorway, a boy about his age comes through behind her. When Caesar sees the woman, he charges toward her pulling Zia with him.

"Caesar," she cries, "Oh my love, I thought I would never see you again."

"Cleopatra, my dearest, what are you doing here?" Caesar asks taking her in his arms.

"I was pharaoh when I died. The snake bite assured my place in the Field of Reeds," she says. "Caesar, this is your son," she continues putting her arm around the boy and bringing him forward.

"Caesarion," Caesar says taking his boy by the arms. "Look at you my son."

"Father," Caesarion says nervously, "I apologize."

"Apologize for what?" his father says. "What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"I failed to live up to your name," his son explains.

"My name?" his father says pulling the boy into his arms. "I am the one who failed you son. I did not have the courage to name you my heir. I caused your death because I named another."

Cleopatra now puts her arms around Caesar and their son. "You are here now. You have come to stay with us."

"No he hasn't," Jason says causing Cleopatra to look up at him in despair.

"Cleopatra," Osiris now tells her. "Caesar has committed crimes for which he must face Jupiter."

Cleopatra looks at Caesar then at Osiris. "Crimes, but he is a god," she exclaims like a god could never do anything to get in trouble for.

Caesar turns to Osiris. "My Lord, this is my family. If you could arrange something with Lord Jupiter, I would forever be in your debt. I would remain in the Field of Reeds for the rest of eternity, serving only you."

Osiris gives Caesar a sad look. "Caesar, I understand your pain. As Osiris, I died and left my wife and son. As Julius Kane, I lost my wife then my daughter. Even now, I have not been a proper father to my children. Horus has been gone and Carter and Sadie live in the world above. Family means everything to me, but I cannot pass judgment on your crimes, but you favored Egypt when you were alive. That must count for something. If you can convince Lord Jupiter to return you here, I will allow it."

"Let me go with him to plead with Lord Jupiter. I prayed to him as Zeus. My great ancestor was closest of friends with his son Alexander," Cleopatra now begs. "Please, he might listen to me."

"It is not possible," Osiris tells her. "You are but a spirit."

Cleopatra now turns to the kids. "Please, promise me you will convince Jupiter, bring Caesar back to his family."

"We can't make any promises Queen Cleopatra," Carter tells her speaking for all of them.

Sadie stands looking at Cleopatra. The sadness in her face reminds her too much of how she felt when she was forbidden to be with Anubis and knew she would soon lose Walt. She also knows how Caesarion must feeling losing his parents. "We will try," she tells the former queen.

"Thank you Sadie Kane, the every happiness of my family is in your hands," Cleopatra tells her then puts her arms around Caesar again. "Come back to me my love," she says then kisses him.

"Take care of your mother," Caesar tells his son then hugs him again. Caesarion nods then releases his father.

"I suppose it's time for that portal," Sadie now says and turns toward the scale of justice. "May I?" she asks her boyfriend.

"By all means," Anubis says with a wave of his hand.


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm ready Frank," Hazel tells him.

"Are you really sure? I don't want to force you into anything," he replies as she pulls him toward his bedroom.

"You'll be gentle won't you," she asks.

"Always," he says laying her back on the bed.

He starts kissing her then she says, "Is that you boy or did you get a dog." The strange thing is it sounds like his dad's voice.

"What?" he mutters in confusion.

"Wake up!" Mars barks.

Frank startles awake. As soon as he realizes that he's a bulldog, he changes into his normal self only to find his father standing in the middle of his bedroom. "What are you doing here?" he says rubbing his eyes.

"Do you always sleep like a dog?" his dad asks.

"Not always," Frank says self-consciously. "Is something wrong? Why are you here at Camp Jupiter?"

"Father has called a council meeting, and he wants you and that girl praetor of yours there," Mars tells him.

Frank drags himself from the bed. "Have we done something wrong?" he asks as he walks toward his closet to grab a clean shirt and pair of pants.

"I doubt it. He would have just sent me to punish you if that were the case," his dad says heading toward the bedroom door. "Now hurry up, and don't forget to brush your hair."

Reyna startles awake at the sound of someone pounding on her door. She's a bit surprised to find herself on the sofa in the arms of Kratos who is still sound asleep. He wakes, however, when she moves to get up.

"Do not go," he says pulling her back to him.

Reyna continues to get up from the sofa. "Someone is at my door," she tells him. "We must have fallen asleep."

"It was nice," he tells her with a smile.

"I just hope I can get you out of here without anyone seeing you," she tells him with a quick kiss a she heads toward the door. "Please stay there," she tells him with a smile.

Reyna is shocked when she opens the door. It's not because of Frank being at her door, but because his father is standing next to him.

"Lord Mars," she says nervously. "What..."

"Sorry to wake you Reyna," Frank says. "Mars says he was sent to bring you and me to Olympus for a council meeting."

"Council meeting," she repeats not sure she heard what he said.

"Are you going to keep the Father of Rome standing on the porch, Praetor?" Mars now asks.

Frank gives her a silent _I'm so sorry_ look then Reyna opens the door to show the god and his son inside where Kratos is still lying on the sofa.

"Did we interrupt something?" Mars now asks with a grin.

Reyna is so embarrassed she can hardly speak as Kratos stands to greet them. "We fell asleep talking last night," she tells them looking again at Frank who thankfully only smiles in support.

"Well, well, well, what brings Ares to Camp Jupiter?" the god of strength asks.

"You never were too smart," the war god tells him, "all brawn and no brains. I am Mars."

Kratos smiles at the Roman god without responding.

"Lord Mars, if you will excuse me. I will get dressed appropriately," Reyna says then darts into her bedroom leaving Frank alone with his dad and Kratos.

"So," Frank says just to make small talk, "you and Reyna are getting serious."

"I care very much for your fellow praetor," the god tells him. "But I assure you that we did nothing but sleep here last evening."

Frank blushes, "Oh, I wasn't...I mean, I didn't..."

"Of course you did," Kratos says with a grin. "Reyna, however, is not quite ready to become that intimate."

"If she is smart, she will never be ready to be _that_ intimate with you," Mars says smugly looking at Kratos. "If she wants to mate with a god, however, I could take care of that for her."

"Gods Dad!" Frank says in disgust putting his hands over his ears. Mars just gives him a grin as Reyna returns to the living room in her Senate meeting attire just like Frank is wearing.

The look on Frank's face prompts Reyna to asks, "Did I miss something?"

Frank grabs her hand and pulls her toward the door. "You don't want to know," he says.

"Just a moment," Kratos says taking her other arm and pulling her back toward him. He gives her a kiss then lets Frank lead her out of the house.

Annabeth suggested that the opposite end of Sadie's portal be in her mother's garden on Mt. Olympus instead of the throne room. The goddess is surprised to find her daughter at her home and a little irritated to find Percy with her, but she is shocked to find two of her father's children, three Egyptian magicians, an Egyptian god and Julius Caesar as well. Once Annabeth explains the situation to her mother, Athena agrees to inform Zeus of the situation.

When it is time for what amounts to a hearing, Athena leads Caesar and the kids to the throne room of the gods and takes her throne to wait.

"This place is huge," Carter whispers to Percy. "Is that a cow?" he asks looking at the Bessie.

Percy leans over closer and says, "Yeah, it's the Ophiotaurus. His name is Bessie."

"His?" Carter questions.

Bessie hears Percy's voice and swims over closer giving him a, "Mooooo."

"Hey buddy, it's great to see you again. Are they treating you well?" Percy asks.

"Mooooo," Bessie assures him as several of the other gods begin to enter the room.

Percy can tell by the way they are dressed that they are in their Roman aspects, probably because the hearing is about Julius Caesar. Juno takes her seat wearing her goatskin cloak. Diana enters then sits sadly looking at her brother's throne.

Mercury enters the room and spots Anubis straight off. Instead of taking a seat, he walks over to the Egyptian. "Hey, Anubis," he says extending his hand. "This is the last place I would expect to see you. How are things? How is that hot mother of yours? She still married to Set?"

Sadie can tell by the look on his face how much her boyfriend hates it that this god is talking to him, but he remains poised and says, "Mercury, this is the last place I would expect to be, and yes, my mother is still married to my father. Of course, if you would like to challenge him for her hand..."

"No, no," Mercury says with a grin, "I just know how rocky their relationship has always been, and I thought, you know, if she were free." The god now turns his attention to Percy. "Hey kid, nice work over there in Athens not letting a little nosebleed stop you," he says with a grin.

"Hermes, so help me gods, if you say another word about my nose, I'm going to tell everyone about Cacus and a little incident with a certain pair of snakes," Percy warns the god.

"No need to get huffy," Mercury says still grinning. "I see you brought _the girl_ with you. Are incapable of going anywhere without her?"

"Capable but not willing," Percy says giving Annabeth a smile as his father comes in and takes his throne giving Percy an excuse to ignore Hermes. Neptune gives his boy a smile. Eventually, all of the thrones are filled with the exception of two. Apollo and Mars are both missing.

Jupiter is the one who calls the hearing to order. "I have summoned all of you here today because these demigods and their Egyptian friends have captured Julius Caesar conspiring with an Egyptian ghost, a son of Ramesses II, to take over the world."

Venus interrupts. "Lord Jupiter, please tell me that you are not going to take the word of a bunch of Egyptian kids over my grandson."

"Lady Venus," Jupiter says looking at the goddess, "I am not certain that you recognize the demigods standing in front of you. Two of them are my children, so I will definitely hear them out." Jupiter now turns his attention back to the kids and says, "Jason Grace, my son, please tells us what took place."

Jason nervously clears his throat then says, "First, Father, I would like to introduce my friends. Most of you know Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Lady Athena, and my sister Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis." As Jason finishes the introduction of his fellow demigods, Mars appears with Reyna and Frank in tow. The kids exchange raised-hand hellos then Jason continues. "This is Carter Kane, Pharaoh of the House of Life, Eye of Horus, and descendent of both Narmer and Ramesses the Great. His sister Sadie is a powerful magician in the House of Life. She too is a descendent of Narmer and Ramesses, and she is the Eye of Isis. Carter and Sadie's father is Dr. Julius Kane." This tidbit catches the attention of Athena who perks up a little at the name. "Dr. Kane is now the Eye of Osiris and rules over the Hall of Judgment. Their uncle, Amos Kane, is the Chief Lector of the House of Life and the Eye of Set." Jason now moves on to Zia. "This is Zia Rashid. She has served as both the Eye of Nephthys and the Eye of Ra. She is one of the best magicians in the House of Life." A couple of the gods nod as Jason makes his introductions acknowledging the prestige of these children. "And this," Jason now says standing next to Walt, "is Walt Stone. He is a magician in the House of Life, descendent of Akhenaten, and he is Anubis, Egyptian god of funerals. As you can see, these are not just any Egyptian kids that have come here to accuse Caesar of his crimes." Renya's jaw drops when Jason says Caesar's name as if she hadn't convinced herself that it was really the great dictator standing there with her friends. Venus gives Jason a dirty look, which he hopes doesn't mean she will order her daughter Piper to break up with him. "In order for you to understand what has happened, I believe Percy and Carter should first tells you how they met." Jupiter nods his approval, so Percy and Carter start telling the gods about their encounter with the petsuchos. When they are finished, Annabeth and Sadie tell of their experience with Serapis. As Sadie tells of their battle with the god, Venus interrupts.

"Do you really expect us to believe that you two girls defeated Serapis all by yourself?" the goddess asks.

"No, Lady Venus, without the help of my mother, we probably would have been defeated, and he would have rebuilt the Pharos lighthouse," Annabeth tells her.

Venus looks at Athena, "Why are you even here?" she snaps. "This is a Roman hearing."

Athena, who decided to wear her armor making it clear that she is Athena and not Minerva, looks at Venus and says, "I refuse to be looked upon as Minerva, and as my daughter Annabeth brought your grandson before us, I have every right to sit in judgment of him. And yes, Annabeth and Sadie did defeat Serapis by themselves. I simply provided a little support in provisions."

"Ladies," Jupiter now says looking at Venus and Athena, "can we please get back to the matter at hand."

Jason now picks up the story explaining about Anubis's theory about Ptah and their trip to Carthage. "Ptah explained that he was not willing to help Setne, but he suggested that there was someone who might and that this god had a connection with Greece, Rome and Egypt. We overheard Setne and Caesar talking about their plans in the Roman baths. Lady Venus, please believe me when I say that we were shocked to find out who was actually plotting with the son of Ramesses."

"Lord Jupiter, Setne may be a ghost, but he has proven very dangerous. If the two of them had succeeded in finding Ptolemy's crown..." Anubis shakes his head not wanting to finish the thought. "We followed them to Alexandria, and Percy found them in the underwater ruins of Cleopatra's palace looking for the crown. Caesar and Setne tried to kill Percy."

"Too bad they didn't succeed," Athena mutters.

"Mother!" Annabeth says earning a wave of _just continue_ from her mom.

"So now you are trying to tell us that Percy defeated Caesar all by himself," Mars sneers.

"Ares, you know good and well that I've defeated a god all by myself before since it was you, but this time I actually did have backup," Percy replies earning a smile from his father.

Anubis now explains. "My mother, Nephthys, and Lord Poseidon's son Triton came to Percy's aid."

Poseidon now adds, "Triton has confirmed that Caesar tried to kill my son. If he had not appeared..."

"Nephthys and I had it covered," Percy interjects not wanting his father to think that Triton saved him.

"Of course you did, son," Poseidon corrects with a smile that says _you're still my favorite_.

"Gaius Julius Caesar, come forward," Jupiter now orders prompting Caesar to step to the middle of the room. "You stand accused of conspiring against the gods of Greece, Rome and Egypt. You were found associating with a know criminal in the ghost of Setne, and I am quite familiar with the misdeeds of Crown Prince Khaemweset. How do you plead?"

"Wait a moment," Neptune interrupts. "Let us not forget the attempt on my son's life."

"Yes, yes," Jupiter adds sounding annoyed by the interruption, "Percy has served the gods well and may still be useful in the future. Now, how do you plead?"

"Lord Jupiter Optimus Maximus," Caesar says now bowing to the king. "I admit that I entertained the thought of assisting Setne, and I _might_ have destroyed a statue very close to young Mr. Jackson and knocked him on his butt," he says with a smile. "But I have carried out no offenses against Olympus or the Ennead."

Jupiter now looks at Mercury who stands and walks over to face Caesar. "Caesar," he starts, "I am quite certain that you, of all people, are familiar with the concept of conspiracy. Just to make certain however," Mercury now pulls his phone from his pocket. "Martha, would you look up the word conspiracy on please?"

"Yes, Lord Mercury," the snake says.

"Is that Julius Caesar," George now asks. "I love that guy. Hey, do you have any rats?"

"Not today, George, sorry," Caesar tells the snake.

"Lord Mercury, a conspiracy is an evil, unlawful, treacherous, or surreptitious plan formulated in secret by two or more person," Martha now tells the god.

"Thank you, Martha," Mercury says. "Oh, Martha, one more thing would you please tell me, what is the best known conspiracy in the history of mortal men."

"That would be the conspiracy to assassinate Roman dictator, Julius Caesar on March 15, 44 BCE," she tells him without needing to look it up. "My condolences, Lord Caesar."

"Yes, it was a bad day," Caesar says sounding a bit downhearted.

"Thank you again Martha," Mercury says slipping the phone back into his pocket. "Now, Caesar, we all know that you have been involved in many conspiracies, and you used to be quite good at pulling them off successfully and thereby avoiding any negative consequences. Surely you do not expect the council to believe that you are not capable of entering into yet another conspiracy."

"My Lord," Caesar now says looking again to Jupiter. "I beg your forgiveness. I did allow Setne to tempt me, but no harm was done. I, therefore, beg of you. I know I deserve to be punished, but Lord Osiris has agreed to allow me to join my family in the Field of Reeds."

"Your family?" Venus asks wondering what he's talking about.

"Cleopatra and Caesarion," her grandson explains. "I swear on the River Styx that if you will allow me to return to them, that you will never have another problem from me."

Jupiter leans forward. "Caesar, I can appreciate you wanting to be with Cleopatra..."

"Of course you can, she was his mistress not his wife," Juno snaps.

Jupiter ignores his wife. "But you must be punished for your actions. Any god who conspires to overthrow me, I mean all of the gods, must be made an example of to deter others from making the same stupid mistake. You may notice Apollo's throne is empty. He committed a crime for which he is being punished. He has been sentenced to live at our Greek demigod camp, but since you are Roman..."

"Uh, excuse me," Reyna says getting Jupiter's attention. "Lord Jupiter, sir, with all respect, you cannot send Julius Caesar to Camp Jupiter. He'll try to take over and become dictator again."

"I...I agree," Frank manages to get out. "Our campers idolize him, and it's clear his love of power is not gone."

"I agree with my son," Mars now adds. "I will not risk the political structure of my camp."

"Whose camp?" Jupiter asks.

"The Roman camp," Mars corrects.

Jupiter looks at Mars then at Reyna and Frank. Finally, he looks back at Caesar. "I certainly will not send you back to Osiris, at least not for some time, and under the circumstances, I can understand the concerns of the praetors of Camp Jupiter. This leaves me with only one option."

"Wait, you don't mean," Jason starts.

"He will have to be sentenced to Camp Half-Blood," his dad insists.

"Camp Half-Blood?" Percy says. "Where would he even stay?"

Jupiter looks at Venus, "He's your grandson. He'll have to stay in your cabin."

Jason now loses it. "Father, how can you do this? My girlfriend lives in Aphrodite's cabin. She'll kill me over this. Please, reconsider."

"I cannot," his dad says sternly, but then seems to soften just a bit. "I will, however, make the sentence for one year. With good behavior, I will then allow Caesar to join Cleopatra and their son in the Field of Reeds."

Caesar drops to his knees, "Thank you Lord Jupiter," he says then turns toward Anubis. "Lord Anubis, please, will you tell Cleopatra I will be delayed."

"Yes, Caesar," Anubis agrees with a nod of his head.

"Lord Jupiter," Annabeth now says, "On behalf of Lord Osiris, he would like to know how you keep a god confined to camp. He wants to keep Setne in the Field of Reeds with no chance of him getting out."

"My secret," Jupiter muses. "I suppose I could let Osiris in on it, but I must tell him in person."

"I can take you to him," Anubis offers.

"Fine," Jupiter agree. "Son, I trust that you can get Caesar back to Camp Half-Blood."

"Yes, Father," Jason answers still knowing Piper is going to be livid.

"Do we need another portal?" Sadie asks.

"No, we'll just take elevator," Percy says like it's no big deal.

"The elevator?" Sadie says not understanding.

"You'll understand, promise," Annabeth laughs.


	35. Chapter 35

The kids all step outside of Zeus' palace then Annabeth pulls Reyna into a hug. "Tell me all about him," she says to her friend.

"How do you know," the daughter of Bellona asks hugging her back.

Annabeth smiles, "Hazel told me you met someone, but she wouldn't say anything else about him."

"You have a boyfriend?" Jason asks curiously.

Reyna nods. "His name is Kratos," she explains.

"Wait," Annabeth stops her. "He's not_ the_ Kratos is he, I mean, god of strength, son of Styx, Nike's brother?" Reyna's smile answers the question.

"You're dating a god?" Percy says sounding shocked then realizes that he didn't like the way it sounded. "Not that you couldn't date a god, I mean, you're definitely god girlfriend material."

"Like it takes something special to date a god," Sadie now says giving Percy a shove.

Percy lowers his head and says, "I'm just going to shut up now."

"Good plan Kelp Head," Thalia tells him. "It is good to see you again Praetor," she continues now speaking to Reyna.

"You as well Thalia. I hope there are no hard feelings about my almost killing you," Reyna tells her with a handshake.

"Of course not," Thalia replies. "I trust your sister is well."

"We do not speak often. Now that we Romans know the art of Iris messaging, however, I have spoken to her a couple of times since returning to Camp Jupiter. Speaking of camp, Jason, I am truly sorry that my objections may cause you a hardship with Piper," the praetor says looking at Jason.

"No you're not," he replies with a grin. "The least you can do is come back to Camp Half-Blood with us and explain it all to Piper and her siblings."

"Oh, well, I am not certain what time table Lord Mars has for returning us to camp," she says trying to get out of it. "Although it would be nice to see Piper and Nico. I heard Coach Hedge has returned to Los Angeles with Piper's father."

"Yeah, he knows the truth now about Aphrodite. Coach and Mellie are helping him cope," he tells her.

Frank now speaks up for the first time. "Dad told me inside that we're just getting plane tickets home, so I guess we have a day to spend at camp."

"That's just like a god," Percy says complaining about Ares, "but it's great to see you. Frank Zhang, these are our new friends." Percy then makes an introduction for Frank and Reyna.

"You're the one who can turn into any animal," Carter says taking Frank's hand. "That's impressive."

"It's just a little something my mom's family inherited from Poseidon," Frank explains modestly.

"And Percy didn't get that?" Walt asks with a chuckle.

"I know right," Percy says. "It's totally not fair," he continues then gives Frank a wink.

"Thalia," a girl now calls from the palace.

"That's Lady Artemis," Thalia says since she looks younger than Diana did during the meeting.

"She's younger than I am," Sadie says surprised by the goddess' appearance.

"Thalia, Father has asked me to return with you to Camp Half-Blood since I am going there as well," Artemis tells her lieutenant then she turns to Walt. "Anubis, Zeus will be ready to leave with you in a few moments." Walt nods his head in understanding.

"So Zeus doesn't trust us to get Caesar there by ourselves," Percy says irritated at his uncle's lack of faith.

Artemis looks at the Roman dictator then back to Percy and says, "It is not a lack of faith in you. Zeus believes that Julius Caesar deserves a more formal introduction to camp."

"So we don't have to take taxis back to Half-Blood Hill?" Percy asks.

Artemis smiles. "No of course not," she tells him. "Argus is coming to pick us up in the van."

When the elevator stops descending and the doors open, Carter gasps. "We're..."

"In the Empire State Building," Annabeth confirms giving a wave to the guard sitting at the security desk.

"Afternoon Miss Chase," he says giving her a nod.

"So you guys come here a lot?" Sadie asks since the guard recognized her friend.

"This was my first time," Jason answers.

"Percy and Thalia have been here a few times, but I designed the rebuild _upstairs_ after TWII," Annabeth explains.

"You did all that?" Zia asks showing how impressed she is.

"Most of it," Annabeth says. "There was a little bit that survived, but most of the gods looked at it as a chance to remodel, so I was very busy."

"I can't believe Mt. Olympus is over the Empire State Building," Carter says again in amazement.

"Our ride should be here anytime," Artemis says leading everyone outside of the building.

"While we're waiting," Jason now asks looking at Caesar, "I've always wondered why you didn't take the seer seriously when he warned you about the Ides of March?"

Caesar looks up at the sky enjoying the sunlight then looks at Jason and answers him. "When someone warns of an event that actually comes true, it is easy to look back and say you should have taken it seriously, but I had received warnings like that for years. In hindsight, my wife's dreams should have concerned me more than that old seer."

"Don't you feel bad cheating on your wife with Cleopatra?" Sadie now asks since Caesar seems to be in the mood to answer questions.

Caesar smiles at the young Egyptian's boldness. "You are spunky Sadie Kane. I will give you that. Actually, I was quite faithful as a husband, generally speaking. Many men took lovers while at war, but I remained true to my first two wives. I was even faithful to Servilla, my teenage sweetheart, but she married another while I was away. I could not blame her I suppose. She became pregnant with my child and had no assurance that I would ever return."

"You're talking about Brutus' mother," Jason asks knowing the story.

"Wait," Percy says, "Brutus, wasn't he one of the guys that killed you?"

"Yes, he was, but he was surely forced into it by Cassius," Caesar tells them.

Sadie looks at the former dictator sadly, "Did he know you were his dad?"

"He knew, but I could not acknowledge him, not after his mother passed him off as the son of another. It would have ruined her reputation, and I could not have done that," Caesar says.

"And he helped kill you anyway," Zia says. "That is brutal."

"Yes, well, life was different back then. Once he got himself swept up into the conspiracy, there was no turning back. As Mercury stated earlier, I am quite familiar with how such things can take on a life of their own," the god tells them. "As for Julia's mother, Cornelia, I remained completely faithful. I loved that woman. You know, I was ordered to divorce her once, and despite the risk to my career, I absolutely refused. I was devastated when she died."

"What about your second wife?" Artemis asks. "Were you truly faithful to her? I seem to recall..."

"I do not know what you heard Lady Artemis, but it was she who possibly cheated on me. That is why I divorced her. Here I was, Pontifex Maximus, and she was sneaking men into the Bona Dea festival," he exclaims.

"That was Demeter you know," Artemis tells the god, "Well, Ceres, I suppose you would say. Aunt Hestia would attend those festivals quite frequently as well."

"I know that now, but I was not sure at the time. As a man, I was never allowed to attend. My third wife, Calpurnia, she was a sweetheart, but she was young. She never really seemed to enjoy being _with_ me, if you know what I mean. She was loyal to me and cared very deeply, but our love was more of a deep respect than a hot romance. That Cleopatra though, she was really something else," he tells them.

"Well these are kids, so you do not need to go into details," Artemis warns Caesar.

"I had no intention, Artemis," the god tells her. "Calpurnia understood about Cleopatra, she forgave me. In hindsight, I should not have brought Cleopatra and Caesarion to Rome. That was an insult to my wife that I deeply regret, but I could not stand the thought of being away from them, and I had to return to Rome."

"I guess in hindsight, as you say, going back to Rome was an even bigger mistake than insulting your wife," Carter says since it was that trip home that got him killed.

"Yes, but I had two glorious years with all three of them in the city that I loved," Caesar says happily. "That memory still brings me happiness."

"And our ride is here," Artemis says motioning Argus over to the group of them.

"Maybe we should just head home from here," Carter now suggests. "We are back in New York."

Artemis is the one who speaks up this time, "You have done a great service to the gods. You should come to Camp Half-Blood and let us thank you properly."

"Yeah," Annabeth agrees, "and it's Friday. You should join us for Capture the Flag and the campfire."

"Capture the Flag?" Sadie says intrigued. "I want to be on your team."

"I think it should be girls against boys," Thalia suggests looking at Percy then her brother.

"Wait, what?" Percy says looking at Reyna, Thalia, Zia, Sadie, Artemis and his girlfriend. "I don't think I like that idea."

"I don't like it either," Jason says. "Piper is going to kill me."

"You are a camper now," Artemis tells Caesar. "You are welcome to join their team."

"Think of it Percy," Jason now says with a smile. "Two gods, Carter, Leo, Frank, you and me. I think we can take them." Percy doesn't reply but a grin comes across his face.

"Maybe that isn't such a good idea," Zia now says.

Artemis turns her nose up then says, "Don't let their gods fool you. I am far superior to my brother Apollo, and we will have Piper, Calypso and all of my hunters. We have nothing to worry about."

The girls look at each other with a touch of concern then Argus honks the horn.


	36. Chapter 36

By the time Argus gets his passengers back to Camp Half-Blood, it is late afternoon. Artemis grants permission for the Kanes and Zia to enter camp, and they head toward the dining pavilion where everyone will soon be gathering for dinner. Chiron meets them there and gets an update on their quest and on his newest camper.

"One year?" the centaur moans. "Is it not bad enough that I must put up with Apollo and his whining?"

"I assure you that I will not be _whining_," Caesar says then asks, "Are you really _the_ Chiron, son of Kronos?"

Chiron nods his head, "And I am beginning to wish for the old days when my students left to fight battles and never returned."

"You don't mean that," Percy tells him with a grin.

"You are correct, Mr. Jackson, I do not mean that, but things are more difficult these days," his teacher says.

"Hey you're back," Leo shouts as he and Calypso make their way from the woods. "Holy Hephaestus, is that Julius Caesar? I thought he was dead."

"I was dead," the god says as Leo and his girl get to the pavilion.

"Me too," Leo replies with a grin then Frank steps up and pulls the son of Hephaestus into a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're back," Frank says. "Hazel too. We felt so bad."

Leo comforts Frank saying, "Everything worked as plan, and I never could have done it without you big guy."

"Are you famous?" Calypso now asks looking at Caesar. She figures that if Leo knew this old guy, he must be somebody.

"I am Caesar," the god says like that should be explanation enough.

"Yeah, that's not going to mean anything to her," Leo chuckles. He then begins to tell his girlfriend about how Caesar became dictator of Rome then dictator for life then some Senators killed him.

"But you are here, and you do not look like a ghost," Calypso says.

"The people of Rome insisted that I be made a god after my assassination," Caesar tells her. "My adopted son went on to create the Roman Empire, but how do you not know this? Have you been living on a deserted island your entire life?"

"As a matter-of-fact," she says. "I am surprised you do not know who I am?"

Caesar looks the girl over then says, "Since you cannot be the Calypso who kidnapped Odysseus..."

"I most certainly did not kidnap him. He just arrived on my island," she says offended at the accusation.

"Nooo," Caesar says in shock. "You are that Calypso?"

"And she's my girl Caesar, so watch yourself," Leo tells him.

"I have no desire to take _your_ girl. The love of my life and my son are waiting for me in the Land of the Dead," the god says.

Leo looks at Jason with a raised eyebrow. "Cleopatra and Caesarion," his best friend says.

"Then why are you here dude?" Leo asks curiously. Jason then starts explaining the situation to Leo and Calypso. He is still explaining when Piper comes running toward the group having gotten word that her boyfriend is back.

"Jason!" she shouts excitedly.

"I assume that is Piper?" Caesar asks looking at Jason.

"Yes, your cabin counselor, and don't you dare try to take the position away from her," Jason says walking out to greet his girl.

Piper jumps into his arms and kisses him. "Did you find out who was helping Setne?" she asks.

"We did, and Setne has been returned to Osiris," he tells her.

"So who was it?" she asks curiously.

"Uh, Pipes, meet Julius Caesar," Jason says introducing his girl to the god. Piper looks at the god in shock. She seems to be unable to say anything.

"I can tell that you are a daughter of Venus," Caesar says taking Piper's hand. "Grandmother's beauty shines through you."

"Grandmother," Piper stutters.

"Julius is a descendent of your brother Aeneas," Annabeth points out to her close friend.

Jason now takes Piper by the arms. "Babe, I need to tell you something." She just looks at him showing that she doesn't really understand what's happening. "Caesar was working with Setne. After we caught him, Dad sentenced him to Camp Jupiter."

"Jupiter," she mumbles.

"But Reyna and Frank are afraid he will start another dictatorship there," her boyfriend continues.

"Dictatorship," she repeats looking at Caesar.

Jason bites his lip and straightens his glasses. "So he sentenced him to a year here at camp - in your cabin."

Now Piper finds her voice. "MY CABIN!"

"I asked him to reconsider. I swear I did," her boyfriend insists.

"He's like ancient, how can he live in our cabin with my little sisters," she asks. "Look at him. He's got to be at least 60."

Caesar, looking offended, says, "I will have you know I was only 56 when I was murdered."

"Oh, well, that makes all the difference in the world," Piper tells him sarcastically.

"It's only a year," Jason points out again.

"And my mother didn't protest?" she now asks.

"What could she do, Pipes? When Dad makes up his mind," he says not finishing.

Piper looks at Caesar again, fuming, but not so much at him as at Zeus. The god finally speaks. "My family," he starts, "they are waiting for me. If I could go to them this second, I would do it. Lord Jupiter made my release in one year conditional on good behavior. Trust me when I tell you that nothing will keep me from Caesarion and his mother. Whatever you tell me to do will be done. Whatever conditions you put on my staying here will be met. I just want to do my time and get to them. Jason tells me you are my cabin counselor. As a daughter of Venus, you are also my aunt. I am bound to follow your every command."

"My command," she says a little stunned. The god bows his head to her. "Alright," she says hesitantly, "that is our table right there, number ten. Go take a seat until time to eat." Caesar nods then takes a seat at table ten. "What have you gotten me into?" she now asks looking at Jason.

"I love you," he says with a grin then hugs her.

By the time the campers have arrived for dinner, word has gotten around the Caesar is now a camper. When Apollo arrives with his children, he goes straight to Caesar.

"I need to speak to you," the son of Zeus says with a jerk of his head indicating that it needs to be away from the others. Caesar doesn't immediately stand. He waits until he gets Piper's attention and she approves his leaving the table. When they are a few feet away from everyone else, Apollo says, "Dad got you too huh?"

"Afraid so," Caesar confirms.

"How long you in for?" Apollo now asks.

"One year," Caesar says then smiles, "Damn me for extending the calendar year by two months."

"You only got one year!" Apollo says raising his voice.

"How long did you get?" Caesar asks his fellow god.

"Eternity or when Zeus changes his mind, whichever comes first," the archer says angrily. Apollo then shouts over to his twin sister. "How did he only get a year?"

Artemis walks over to the two gods to calm her brother down. "Father knew you would be upset," she tells him.

"Of course I am upset. One year!" her brother says.

"Father told me to tell you that this was Caesar's first offense, but it is your third. He said he is only following the mortal three strike rule," his sister explains trying very hard not to smile.

"You're loving this aren't you, watching me suffer miserably while you can still come and go as you please," he pouts at her. "I would do anything to get you out of this."

"I am still working on it," she assures him, "but you know Father."

"Well, work harder," he grumbles walking away.

Once dinner has started, Chiron stands to welcome their guests and make introductions. The campers are all excited to meet the Egyptian magicians, but the announcement that Julius Caesar is now a camper is a real stunner. A murmur starts spreading around the tables until Chiron clears his throat. "In other announcements," the centaur says, "Lady Artemis has informed me that tonight's Capture the Flag will feature the females against the males." A roar now goes up at the table of cabin eight while Piper eyes her boyfriend then points at him and pounds her fist into her hand. Jason just grins.

Percy helps Carter find some armor since the magician insists that using his Horus avatar might not work well in the woods. The son of Poseidon is adjusting Carter's shoulder straps when they spot a familiar face walking toward them from Half-Blood Hill.

"Are we going to war?" Walt asks with a grin as he reaches the guys.

"You're back already?" Jason asks happy to see another boy for their team.

"Once I got Zeus to the Hall of Judgment, he said he could get himself home. He and Osiris wanted to catch up," Walt explains. "What are we playing?"

"Capture the Flag," Jason says handing Walt a celestial bronze breastplate. "Guys against the girls," he continues.

"Sadie and Zia are playing?" Walt asks getting suited up in armor.

"And Artemis, so we're glad you're here," Percy says as Caesar walks over to them. "Aren't you suiting up?" the demigod asks since Caesar is still in jeans and a polo shirt.

"Oh," Caesar says snapping his fingers, "I have my own." Instantly, the former dictator is standing before them in full Roman armor complete with laurel wreath headdress.

Apollo then points at his fellow god's head and say, "I created that you know," referring to the laurel wreath.

"Yes, but no one has ever worn it better than Caesar," Julius says tilting his head back and raising his arm as if he's getting ready to give an oration.

"Can you believe that ego," Apollo says looking at some of the boys.

"Sort of rivals yours doesn't it Dad," Will says prompting a laugh from Nico.

Percy quickly introduces Walt to the rest of the guys then suggests they come up with a strategy to defeat the girls. Everyone, including Apollo, now looks at Caesar.

"Surely someone who knows the territory and the skills of each member of our group would be better suited..."

"Better suited than Julius Caesar?" Carter says with a grin.

Caesar smiles then says, "Fine, huddle up."

"What is the plan Lady Artemis?" Piper asks looking at the goddess.

"Annabeth, Reyna and I have been discussing this," the goddess says. "Hunters, all of you except for Thalia will guard our flag."

"All of us, my lady," one of her hunters, a big girl named Cynthia, asks.

"Two of you will stand with the flag, but the rest of you will hide in the trees around it. Do not underestimate my brother and Caesar. They will come at us with a winning strategy. Sadie and Zia have informed me of some of Carter's strengths as well. Your skill will not be wasted," her goddess assures her.

"Yes, my lady," Cynthia says then listens to the plan.

"Thalia, Zia and I will scout to the north. Sadie and Annabeth will take the northwest with Piper and Reyna taking the southwest. Clarisse, Lou Ellen, and Nyssa, you will take the south," Artemis continues.

"You got it Lady Artemis," Clarisse says slamming her fists together.

"Kayla, you and your sisters take to the trees in the east. I doubt they will approach from the sea, but I need your sharpshooter skills if they do," Artemis now says.

"You've got it Aunt Artemis," the daughter of Apollo says leading her sisters in that direction.

"Katie and Miranda, we need for you to go with Calypso," Annabeth now says, "the nymphs don't normally play Capture the Flag, but they have been asking to join us. There is no better time than now. Juniper and Brooke are already in the woods rounding up all the naiads and dryads who want to play. Calypso will fill you all in on the plan."

"Let's go," Miranda says pulling her sister's arm and taking off with Calypso.

"The rest of you," Artemis now says to the remaining girls from various cabins. "There aren't many of you this time of year, but I want you to fan out in two rings around our base. One group about fifty-yards out and the other another twenty yards from that. If you see a boy, signal first. Remember what I have been teaching you. Alert others to your situation while you still can then attack."

"Yes, Lady Artemis," Alyssa from Athena's cabin says.

Artemis then takes a girl from the Iris cabin, who has only been at camp a week, aside and talks to her. The girl seems disappointed in whatever the goddess tells her, but he nods her head and stays put.

"Does everyone know their role?" Annabeth now asks getting a nod from all of the girls just as Chiron signals the start of the game.

Nico and Walt agreed to guard the flag for the boy's team with Will and some of his brothers stationed in the trees above them watching for girls. As they sit watching, Walt says, "You must be the son of Hades."

"How did you know?" Nico asks surprised.

"I smell death on you," Walt tells him. "Percy didn't explain when he introduced me to you guys, but I'm also Anubis."

"I thought there was something familiar about you," Nico says with a grin. "So can you call skeletons or ghosts or something from the ground?"

"Jackals usually but sometimes the undead," Walt confirms. "You do that too?"

"Used to," Nico says. "I sort of over did it trying to get Reyna and the Athena Parthenos back here to camp a couple of months ago. Will and Asclepius tell me that if I do it again, I'll probably die."

"Then by all means, don't do it again," Walt tells him with a chuckle. "I was dying when I combined with Anubis. He's the only thing keeping me alive."

Nico looks at Walt for a couple of seconds trying to decide if he wants to bring up the subject then says, "So Sadie is your girlfriend. How does that work with there being two of you?"

"We both loved Sadie before we joined and she really cared about both of us. I guess you could say it worked out well. She didn't have to choose between us and we both got her. What about you, do you have a girlfriend?" Walt asks.

"Boyfriend," Nico says hesitantly.

"Let me guess," Walt says, "Will."

"Yeah, how did you know?" Nico asks surprised.

Walt smiles then says, "The way the two of you look at each other is kind of like how Sadie and I looked at each other when we first started liking each other."

When Walt doesn't say anything else, Nico asks, "So it doesn't bother you that I'm...we're..."

"Gay?" Walt says tilting his head but keeping his eyes focused on their surroundings. "Why on earth would it bother me? People love who they love. If you care about each other..." From up in the trees, Will now signals someone is approaching. Walt and Nico jump to their feet. Nico readies his sword and Walt his staff and wand.

When no one immediately approaches, Nico glances toward the tree where Will is watching. The son of Apollo holds up three fingers indicating that three girls are out there. Nico relays the information to Walt. "Do we wait for them to approach?" Nico then asks.

Walt grins and says, "I have a better idea." In an instant, Walt has morphed into a solid black jackal and bounds through the woods toward something Nico hasn't seen yet. In seconds, a girl's scream can be heard running through the woods. Anubis start snarling, and Nico can hear Clarisse barking orders to another girl then nothing. After several more seconds, Walt comes walking back toward Nico with something in each hand. The left is carrying a mummy while the right is dragging a canopic jar, which makes Nico turn momentarily green.

"Got a couple souvenirs," the Egyptian says with a smile.

"Who are they?" Nico asks keeping his eyes on the jar.

Walt sets both girls down then says, "This one," pointing at the mummy, "she's not bad with magic. Not as good as me, but not bad."

"Must be Lou Ellen," Nico says. "She's a daughter of Hecate."

"Ah, makes sense," Walt says then gives the jar a spin. "This one was a big girl with an electric spear."

"That would be Clarisse, daughter of Ares," Nico tells him with a grin. From inside the jar, Clarisse is pounding on the sides and shouting warnings about what will happen to them if they don't let her out.

"How appropriate," Walt says with a grin. "Didn't Ares get put in a jar a long time ago?"

"Yeah, but so did I. Can she breathe in there?" the son of Hades asks with concern. He knows all too well what it's like to suffocate inside a sealed jar.

"Of course," Walt says tilting the jar so Nico can see the holes in the lid where the eyes and nose of the jackal are.

"Then, good job," Nico says clapping Walt on the back.

Percy, Jason and Carter are making their way toward the eastern edge of the woods when Jason stops them. "I smell ozone," he whispers.

"Thalia," Percy whispers back earning a nod from his cousin.

Instantly, an arrow flies through the air deflecting off Carter's breastplate. "Ow," the Egyptian says ducking. "Where did that come from?"

Percy decides to try the direct approach. He stands and shouts, "Thalia! Show yourself."

Instead of showing herself, flaming arrows start raining down on the boys causing them to hightail it to the closest trees.

"Since when does your sister use fire?" Percy asks looking at Jason.

"Since she's hunting with my girlfriend," Carter suggests.

"Crap," Percy offers. "Now what?"

Jason grins, "Offense," he says then steps from behind his tree and sends a bolt of lightning in the direction where the ozone smells the strongest. When his sister yells his name, he knows he hit his mark.

"I know you said it wasn't a good idea," Percy says looking at Carter.

Carter nods in agreement and says, "Avatar time." In seconds, the glowing form of Horus is standing among the trees in the woods. Jason is stunned until Percy gets him to snap out of it.

"I want one," the son of Jupiter says with a grin.

"We need to locate Zia, I have a plan," Percy now tells them as Carter starts deflecting arrows left and right.

Leo grabs his brother Jake's arm and pulls him backwards. "Did you hear that?" he asks cautiously.

"It came from that direction," Caesar suggest pointing north.

"No," Jake says, "It came from up there," he continues pointing in the trees.

"I thought it came from the brook," Leo says then looks at Jake with dread. "She didn't!" he exclaims.

"What?" Caesar asks sounding concerned.

"Calypso got the nymphs involved," Leo tells them. "That's why we're hearing sounds from all around us. The trees and streams are playing the game, and they're on the girl's side."

"You got that right Valdez," Juniper says coming from behind a tree.

Caesar looks at the small green dryad and says, "Certainly we can take her."

"Now!" Juniper yells to some unseen helper. Leo doesn't even have time to think before a golden net, that was apparently hidden under the fallen leaves, pulls up around the three guys and captures them pulling them from the ground.

Calypso then steps out next to Juniper and says, "Hello Handsome."

"Hello," Caesar replies casually.

"Uh, I think she was talking to me," Leo tells the god.

"Oh, your girlfriend, yes she probably was," Caesar says a little embarrassed for the mistake.

"You know I can get us out of here," Leo now tells his girl. "All I have to do..." Leo's hand is now a blaze of fire.

"That might work, except..." Calypso says as she walks around the outer edge of the hanging net. "Except for this, Brooke..."

Brooke, the naiad, and four of her sisters rise up from the stream and send a blast of water at Leo completely extinguishing his hand. Even when the fire is out, the nymphs continue the drenching.

"You know better than to use fire in _our_ woods Leo Valdez," Brooke tells him with giggle. "We've got this Calypso. You and Juniper go find some more."

"Can't you use something from your tool belt," Jake asks his brother.

Leo spits water from his mouth and says, "Not if this is Dad's netting, and knowing my girlfriend..."

"Well this pretty well sucks," Jake groans looking from his brother to Caesar.

Leo looks at Caesar and says, "I thought you were a strategic genius."

"How was I supposed to know there would be nymphs," the Roman complains. "This is the worst defeat of my entire career."

"Hear that ladies," Brooke tells her sisters. "We defeated the great Julius Caesar."

"Now you'll never live it down," Jake says putting his hand on Caesar's shoulder. "Naiads have some of the biggest mouths in the entire camp." Caesar hangs his head in shame.

After quite some time of searching for the boy's flag, Annabeth and Sadie run into Piper and Reyna who have also come up empty handed.

"What have you seen?" Annabeth asks wanting to get intel from her friends.

Piper grins, "Calypso got Leo as planned. He had Jake and Caesar with him."

"So they're all tied up at the moment," Reyna chuckles.

"Artemis sent word that she and Thalia are keeping Percy, Jason and Carter occupied," Sadie informs Piper and Reyna. "I doubt they will get away from her."

"What about Apollo?" Reyna asks. "He will be hard to defeat."

"I wish we knew where he was," Annabeth agrees, "but their flag has to be around here. Juniper's dryad friends said they saw Nico and another boy coming this way with it."

"Another boy? Didn't they recognize him?" Piper asks. "If Carter is with Percy..."

"And no one would mistake Julius Caesar for a boy," Reyna adds.

"Maybe it's Frank. He wasn't here at camp for very long," Annabeth says.

"Annabeth's right, it must be Frank," Piper says then stops. "Did you..." Before she can even finish the sentence, Reyna's eyes tell her there is something wrong.

"It wasn't Frank," Apollo grins as does the large German shepherd standing next to him.

Sadie doesn't take her eyes off the dog. "Is that..."

"Frank," Apollo says as the shepherd turns into a rather large sixteen-year-old Roman praetor.

"Hey," Frank says with an arrow trained at Piper's head.

"You wouldn't," the daughter of Aphrodite says looking at her good friend.

"Shoot you, no, take you the CtF jail, you bet," Frank says not noticing Annabeth signaling something to Sadie.

"All right Frank, you and Apollo got us," Annabeth now says walking slowly toward the son of Mars with her hands up in front of her. "That doesn't mean you're going to win," she continues with a grin of her own. Next thing Frank and Apollo know, a beautiful gray kite is flying over the treetops and Sadie Kane is gone.

"Did you know she could do that?" Apollo asks looking at Frank.

"How would I. I just met her," Frank says looking at Apollo, which was a fatal mistake.

As Sadie swoops down to get at the god, Annabeth and Piper both pounce on Frank. He tries to fight them off, but when it becomes clear that he can't, he changes into an eagle then goes after Sadie chasing her back toward the dinning pavilion leaving Apollo alone with Annabeth, Piper and Reyna. Annabeth swings her dragon-bone blade at the god's chest slicing through the strap of his quiver as Reyna jumps on his back and pulls his ammo away flinging it into the woods out of reach. Apollo struggles as best he can, but he knows his sister will get mad and him and Zeus will never let him leave if he hurts one of the girls. When Piper knocks him to his knees with Reyna still on his back, he has no choice but fall go to the ground.

"Here," Annabeth says handing Piper the golden chain she got from Calypso. "It's Hephaestus chain. It'll hold him."

"Wonderful," Reyna says. "Nothing better than a god hog tied with Vulcanized rope."

"Oh, that sounds rather like fun," a different male voice now says from behind her. A startled Reyna turns to find her new boyfriend hovering in the air.

"Kratos, what are you doing here? Since when do you have wings?" she asks him.

"I heard you were staying at Camp Half-Blood overnight, and I just couldn't stand to be away from you," he tells her, "and I was born with these beauties." He ruffles the feathers on his wings as he says the last part.

"He's cute," Piper says looking at Kratos but talking to Reyna.

"Kratos," Annabeth now says knowing they have to get him out of here before he learns the rules of the game. "Perhaps you would like to freshen up after your long trip here from California," she says giving him a sniff. "I'm sure Chiron would not mind if you use the big house bathroom. Maybe take a shower."

Kratos looks surprised then goes so far as to sniff at his own armpits. "I do not..." he starts looking back up when Apollo interrupts.

"I know what you are doing daughter of Athena. Kratos, you are on our team. They are trying to get rid of you before you..."

When Apollo opens his mouth to speak, Reyna looks at her friends then shouts, "RUN!"

Jason continues to zap his big sister with electricity keeping her occupied, while Carter keeps Artemis busy deflecting flaming arrows. In the meantime, Percy has skirted his way around behind the girls without them seeing. When he spots Zia, he gets ready to dowse her to extinguish her flames, but as soon as he starts to feel the old familiar tug in his gut, he doubles over in pain.

"Not so fast Percy Jackson," Kendra, a naiad he knows well, shouts from the nearby stream. "I control this water not you."

"Kendra," Percy says motioning for her to keep her voice down. "Shush."

"Shush, how dare you shush me. Lady Artemis, he's over here," Kendra shouts alerting the goddess.

In a second, Artemis lands on Percy taking him to the ground. "Thank you Kendra," Artemis tells the naiad. "Now come help me tie him up," she continues.

"With pleasure," Kendra says with a giggle running over to Artemis.

Since Carter is towering at treetop height, he witnesses Percy's capture. Knowing that he and Jason must now get away if they stand any hope of winning, he grabs Jason's shirt with one hand and lifts him from his feet as he runs.

"What about Percy?" Jason shouts looking back for his friend.

"Artemis got him, we have to keep going with the mission," Carter says. When he gets several yards away from where Thalia and Zia were known to be, he comes out of avatar mode, but the boys keep running.

"Did you see Artemis capture him?" Jason asks out of breath.

"Yeah, her and a girl that came out of the stream," Carter says panting.

"A naiad, are you sure? They don't play Capture the Flag," Jason tells him.

Carter finally stands up straight to catch his breath, "Well, this one was playing," he insists.

"This is Calypso's doing. The nymphs have wanted to play for some time, but we didn't want them to get hurt," Jason tells him.

"She looked pretty able to take care of herself," the magician says. "Come on, we have to keep moving."

Annabeth, Reyna and Piper are surprised when Sadie drops down in front of them. "Hey," she says with a smile.

"Sadie," Annabeth says hugging her. "How did you get away from Frank?"

"Oh," Sadie giggles, "he still thinks he's following me all around camp, but he's chasing one of the amulets Walt made me."

"You Sadie Kane are a genius," Piper says with a grin.

Sadie smiles then says, "Tell me that when we've won this game. Shall we," she continues motioning the girls forward. It isn't long before something prompts the Egyptian to stop. "It can't be," she whispers, crouching close to the ground.

"What?" Annabeth whispers back.

"There's no way he is already back," Sadie tells them.

"You mean Walt?" Annabeth asks thinking there is no one else missing from camp.

Sadie nods her head. "He has a certain smell," she tells them.

"You mean the smell of death?" Piper asks. "Maybe it's Nico."

"Does Nico also smell like myrrh?" Sadie now asks knowing that the resign is associated with the art of mummification more so than death itself.

"No," Annabeth says.

Sadie frowns. "You three stay here and let me scout ahead. We must be getting close."

"You shouldn't go alone," Piper tells her.

"No, Sadie is right," Reyna tells them. "They will have snipers in the trees just as we do. The Greeks will not suspect a bird."

"I won't be long," Sadie says then changes into kite form again and takes off through the trees.

Sadie is no longer surprised when she sees her boyfriend sitting with Nico di Angelo at the boy's flag. She is also not surprised to see the trees full of boys with bows and arrows. When she returns to the girls, she fills them in just as Artemis, Thalia and Zia arrive. The girls now make another plan.

Artemis and Thalia, with the help of Zia, provide flaming cover for the others easily knocking Will and his brothers out of the trees. Sadie then sends an assortment of animals charging, including Sadie's camel, Katrina, at Walt and Nico, all courtesy of Walt and his amulets. She and Annabeth charge in behind the herd drawing Walt and Nico into hand-to-hand combat, while Piper and Reyna charge in and grab the flag. Will, who is lying on the ground holding his foot, manages one last shot snagging Reyna and sticking her to the ground. She shouts for Piper to run.

Apollo and Kratos don't worry about the hunters hiding out in the trees around the girl's flag. Since both of them are gods, the arrows will do nothing to them even if they strike. It's not much worse than walking through a swarm of angry yellow jackets. As they march up on the two hunters guarding the flag, Apollo stops prompting Kratos to do the same.

"You know you are no match for me," the god tells his sister's hunters.

"Lady Artemis has taught us well," a hunter named Velma replies as she trains her arrow at the god.

"Go ahead and shoot. You will not stop us from getting that flag," he continues as he trains the two arrows in his own bow.

Kratos, not taking his eyes off the girls says, "Just say when."

Apollo gets a big grin on his face and whispers, "When." Kratos takes off flying through the air as Apollo lets go both arrows. Each girl is struck in the pant leg and dragged backwards by the force of the arrows. When the arrows land in nearby trees, the girls are quite stuck, but it doesn't matter. Kratos has the flag and is on his way back to the creek that runs through the middle of the woods.

Piper runs as fast as she ever has before trying to get back to the boundary line just in case the boys have managed to get to their flag, no matter how unlikely that is. She can see the clearing up ahead when she hears the flapping of large wings up above. _It's too loud to be Sadie_ she thinks looking up into the sky. She is shocked when she sees Kratos carrying their flag. She tries for a burst of speed, but she knows even her best can't beat a flying god, and after playing this game for a couple of hours, she's not at her best then she spots Crystal, the daughter of Iris, Artemis made remain behind at the finish line.

"Crystal," Piper shouts and hurls the flag in her direction. Piper is shocked when the girl unfolds her own set of iridescent wings and flies toward the flag, snatching it out of the air. Iris' daughter comes back down on the other side of the finish line just as Kratos reaches it.

"Kratos," Chiron says sounding surprised to see the god. "I had no idea you were playing in this game. I am not certain that a late arrival would be allowed to win, but no matter, Crystal and the ladies have clearly won the game."

Crystal smiles and raises the flag as the image on it changes into bright blue sky with a rainbow. Piper then drops to the ground in exhaustion.


	37. Chapter 37

Once Chiron signals the end of the game, the campers stop their mischief and start making their way back to the dinning pavilion. Annabeth stops fighting Nico and runs to Reyna who is pinned to the ground with Will's arrow. Nico drops his sword and runs to Will, who might have broken his leg falling out of the tree when his Aunt Artemis planted a flaming arrow one inch from his nose into the trunk of the tree in which he was hiding. Walt picks up Sadie's Katrina amulet and walks over to his girl.

"This was not fair," he says handing it back to her with a smile.

Sadie slips the amulet back into her bag then puts her arms around her boyfriend and smiles. "What did you expect me to do, lose?"

"I love you Sadie Kane," he says then kisses her.

"Can I get some help over here?" Nico now calls out to the others. Annabeth and Reyna are the first to get to the boys, but the others quickly gather around. "I think it's broken," he says as Will winces in pain.

"Can you stand," Artemis asks her nephew.

He shakes his head. "I can't put any weight on it," he tells his aunt. "You shot me out of the tree," he continues in disbelief.

"No," the goddess says with a smile. "I shot the tree. You just fell out of it."

Walt gets on one side of Will and says, "Come on Nico, let's get him up to his feet." Nico agrees and the two boys get Will up only for him to cry out in pain when he tries to put weight down on his left leg.

"We'll have to carry him back," Nico says then looks at his boyfriend. "You'll be alright once we get you to your dad or your brother." When Will looks at him and Nico can see the pain in his eyes, he can't help himself. He leans in and kisses Will tenderly on the lips. "I'll take care of _you_ now," he tells him softly.

"Oh, Sadie," Walt says looking at his girlfriend, "Could you let Clarisse and Lou Ellen free." He nods in the direction of the mummy and Duamutef, the jackal-headed canopic jar. Sadie grimaces at the idea of letting two irate demigods free, but she does it.

"How dare you," Clarisse sneers looking around for the dog that attacked her. "Where is it?" she asks when she doesn't see it.

"No idea what you're talking about Clarisse," Nico says giving Walt a grin.

"Come along boys," Artemis now says leading the rest of her nephews away with Annabeth, Reyna and Sadie following Walt, Nico and Will. Clarisse and Lou Ellen continue to look for the dog but soon follow the others.

Calypso and Juniper split up to let their captured prisoners down out of trees. When Calypso gets back to Leo and his fellow captives, she can't resist giving him a hard time. "What are you doing my love?" she asks playfully.

"Oh, just hanging around," Leo says. "I can't believe you left me up here to drown."

"Brooke wouldn't let that happen," his girl says as she slowly lets the net back down to the ground.

When the guys are back on their feet, Calypso gives Leo a kiss then says, "No hard feelings?"

"I had no idea you could be this ruthless," Leo says kissing her back.

Caesar takes Leo by the arm and says, "No idea? Haven't you heard the stories? Homer made it really clear..." When Calypso gives him a dirty look, the god stops talking. Her face makes it clear she does not want him to continue, but he at least says, "Oh, right, you said you didn't kidnap him, but you didn't let him leave either did you?"

"Back off man," Leo tells Caesar. "It doesn't matter. You don't know what it was like on that island. I do. I don't blame her for not wanting to be alone. That's why I went back. I loved her too much to let he keep living like that."

Calypso looks at Leo with tears in her eyes. "I love you Leo, and I did try to get them to stay, but I always let them leave when it became clear they loved someone else more than me. I was alone for so long, but you were fated to be my true love."

"Guys, can we just get to the campfire," Jake says looking like he's trying not to gag over how Leo and Calypso are mooning over each other.

Leo takes Calypso's hand then motions for Jake to lead the way.

When Sadie and the others get to the dinning pavilion, they are the last group to make it back, since they have had to carry a wounded Will all the way. As they walk up, a frowning Frank tosses a necklace at Sadie. "Thought you might want this back," he mumbles.

Sadie grins taking the amulet and slipping it back into her bag. "Don't look so sour Frank. At least you got your exercise."

"How did you switch it so I didn't see you do it?" the Roman asks.

Sadie laughs and says, "Magic."

"Come on Frank," Annabeth says leading him toward Percy who is sitting at table three. When she gets to her boyfriend, he is rubbing his wrists, and she notices red marks. "What happened to you?" she asks taking a seat next to him.

"Nothing," he mumbles pulling his shirtsleeves down. "How did you do?" he asks her.

"Almost got captured by Frank, Apollo and Reyna's boyfriend Kratos, but Sadie managed to save us. After that, we hooked up with Artemis and Thalia and got your flag," she explains.

"Reyna's boyfriend is here?" Percy asks surprised.

"Flew all the way from California just to be with her," she says with a grin.

Percy looks over to where some of the others are gathered and sees a guy with wings. "That must be him over there," he says nodding his head in that direction.

"Yeah," she confirms. "He's cute isn't he?" Percy just gives her a look that says, _you don't really expect me to answer that do you_.

There is a commotion as several of the girls raise Crystal up on their shoulders shouting _victory_. Annabeth notices Kratos turn his back on the girls and lead Reyna in their direction. When the god and the praetor reach them, Annabeth looks at Kratos and gives him a grin.

"You joined their side?" she asks him.

"I am a male," he replies with his own smile. "You must be Percy," he now says offering his hand to Annabeth's boyfriend.

Percy stands and shakes Kratos' hand. "You didn't seem to like their little victory celebration," he then says to the god.

"I do not like to lose. Do you?" the god asks.

Before Percy can answer, Reyna says, "And you especially don't like having your sister thrown in your face when you do." Annabeth can't help but laugh as Reyna gives Kratos a kiss.

"Perhaps we should head over for the campfire. I hear it is quite entertaining," he tells her wanting to change the subject. Reyna gives Annabeth a grin then lets him lead her away. Frank, Percy and Annabeth follow.

Piper and Jason find seats behind Percy and Annabeth. After the girls exchange high-fives, they put aside their win and start trying to rebuild their boyfriend's crushed egos.

"Look at the bright side," Annabeth tells Percy, "It took a goddess to bring you down."

"Not really helping since you defeated Apollo," he says.

Jason now looks at Piper, "Please don't say anything about getting caught by my sister."

"Was I going to say anything?" she asks with a grin. "Besides, I hear you got away. I don't know why you guys are so upset anyway. The hunters beat us just last week."

"That was different," Jason tells her. "It wasn't you."

Artemis, who is sitting with her hunters in front of Percy and Annabeth now turns around and says, "If you are going to whine all night, we shall move to the other side of the amphitheater."

"Maybe we should all just agree to not talk about it," Percy suggests to the goddess. Artemis smiles and turns back around.

Apollo has already started the sing-a-long by the time Nico and Will arrive with Asclepius. The son of Apollo has his leg in a brace and his arm around Nico's shoulder. A couple of hunters, Thalia being one of them, move up a row in the seats to make room for the three of them.

"Is is broken?" Artemis asks her nephew but without much concern.

"Yes, but it is healing nicely," Asclepius answer. "A couple of days in that brace and he will be fine."

Apollo now looks over at the whole lot of them. "Are you going to talk or sing?" he snaps.

"Sing," Will tells his dad, and the entire group begins to sing while Annabeth tries to show the motions of how grandma puts on her armor to the Egyptians. They sing several of the old campfire standards, but Apollo throws in a few little ditties for their new friends as well. Memphis on My Mind, Three Little Pyramids and, of course, Walk Like an Egyptian. Anubis discovers that he absolutely adores s'mores, and Sadie can't stop laughing at Apollo's blustering about how terrible they all sound. When it's time for the campers to head to their cabins for the night, everyone is a little sad that it's time for the Egyptians to leave.

Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason walk the Egyptians toward Half-Blood Hill where some of their friends from Brooklyn House are supposed to be waiting to pick them up. As they walk, they talk about getting together again. Carter suggests that since the Greeks showed them such hospitality at their camp, it should be alright to have the Greeks over to the mansion. The others agree with Walt telling them that if they can be trusted in the Hall of Judgment, Brooklyn House is no big deal.

"I think you'll really like the library," Sadie tells Annabeth. "If we don't have the book you're looking for, one of our shabti can get it for you."

"Sounds amazing," Annabeth says as Carter gasps.

"What's he doing coming down the hill?" Zia asks. "I thought Lady Artemis specified the four of us were allowed inside your borders.

"Hi guys," the little newcomer calls out as he walks closer. He's grinning ear-to-ear as if he just did something special.

"Where is Julian?" Walt calls out in concern.

"Oh, for some reason, he was stopped at the top of the hill. I told him to stay put while I come get...Hey, why are you guys looking at me like that," Felix asks stopping in his tracks as the eight of them are standing with their mouths gaping open.

"What is it?" Sadie asks concerned.

Piper is the one who finally answers. "He's been claimed."

"Claimed?" Carter questions. "I don't understand."

"One of his parents is a Greek or Roman god," Jason explains as the symbol over the boy's head starts to fade.

Felix looks up just in time to see the bright blue snowflake glowing over his head. "Cool," he says reaching up to try and grab it. "How'd you do that?"

"We didn't do it," Piper says. "I'd say your mother did."

"My mom?" the young boy says with the smile leaving his face. "I don't know my mom. My dad said he thinks she died."

"She might be in Tartarus, but she's not dead," Piper tells him. "At least I doubt I killed her."

Sadie looks at Piper with concern. "You doubt you killed her? What are you talking about?"

"The snowflake," Annabeth says. "It is a symbol for Khione, the Greek goddess of snow. She was working with Gaea."

Jason now picks up the story since he was there. "Piper, Leo and I have had a few run-ins with her. The last time, this past summer, she attacked our ship. She tried to kill Leo, but he was taken to Calypso's island. She froze all the rest of us but Piper. Piper and Festus..."

"You mean Leo's dragon?" Sadie asks.

"Yeah, but he was just the masthead of our ship at the time, they defeated Khione's brothers when they tried to blow up our ship, and Piper..."

"I had to stop her," Piper says looking not at Sadie or the others but at little Felix who was now standing with them. "I drove my dagger...she dissipated."

"You're saying my mom was a Greek goddess?" the little guy asks.

Annabeth answers. "You must be since she just claimed you."

"Goddess of snow," Sadie now says looking at Felix. "That explains a lot actually."

Carter scratches his head then says, "But you have to be blood of a pharaoh."

"Oh, I am. My dad said Ptolemy Soter. I didn't tell you which pharaoh before because I was afraid you wouldn't let me stay if you knew he was a Greek," Felix says with a huge grin on his face.

"Ptolemy Soter?" Percy now asks. "Which one was he?"

"The first one," Annabeth and Carter say in unison.

"My dad says we're descendents of Ptolemy's oldest son by Thais. They were both friends of Alexander. My dad says we're actually descendents of Phillip II, Alexander and Ptolemy's dad," the young magician says.

"That is very impressive," Annabeth tells the boy. "So you are both a Greek demigod and an Egyptian magician. You must be very powerful."

"Not like Carter or Sadie or Zia or Walt or Julian or Jaz..."

"They get the point," Saide says before he list ever magician at Brooklyn House, "But yes you are very powerful. You have pulled your weight on several occasions. You even helped us defeat Apophis with snowmen."

Felix grins.

"This is...I mean, what does this mean?" Zia now asks confused.

"I guess it means that Felix is one of you and one of us," Walt says sounding surprised.

Jason gets down on one knee in front of Felix and says, "That means you are welcome to come here anytime and stay as long as you like. You can learn our ways if you want."

"Since my mom wasn't so nice," Felix now says suddenly interested in his shoes, "you'd still let me visit?"

"Of course we would," Percy tells the kid. "You're not responsible for anything you mom has done just like we're not responsible for the things our godly parents have done. If Carter says you're a good guy, that's good enough for me."

"He's the best," Carter says grinning at Felix. "You'll be honored to have him as family. We are."

Felix now looks at Carter since he is the pharaoh and leader of the House of Life. "Could I stay now, I mean, just for a little while?"

"Sure," Carter answers, "If that's what you want. I'm sure Percy and Jason would take care of you, show you around."

"Of course we would," Jason agrees. "Since Khione doesn't have a cabin here, you would have to stay in the Hermes cabin, but Travis and Connor are pretty cool guys. Just don't take any valuables with you."

"What?" Zia asks with concern.

"It's that whole god of thieves deal," Piper explains. "His kids practice all the time. Usually, the stuff just ends up in the camp store, and if you can prove it's yours you get it back for half-price."

"That's where I stayed when I first got here," Percy tells Felix. "Before I found out Poseidon was my dad."

"Your dad is Poseidon?" Felix asks in awe.

"Yeah, well, my dad is Jupiter, Zeus," Jason says trying to sound more impressive than Percy.

"Poseidon," Felix repeats as if he didn't even hear what Jason told him causing Jason to laugh.

Felix, still grinning at being in the presence of the son of Poseidon, then looks at the girls and asks who their gods are.

"Daughter of Athena," Annabeth says of herself, "and daughter of Aphrodite," she continues pointing at Piper.

"That must be why you're so pretty," Felix says looking at Piper with goo-goo eyes.

"Hey there little buddy, she's taken," Jason now warns taking Piper's hand in his.

"Do you have sisters?" Felix then asks like it no big deal.

"Yes, and you already know two of them. Drew and Lacy," Piper tells him.

"I mean my age," he asks thinking both of them are too old for him since Lacy is at least twelve.

"Calla is probably about your age, she's eight, but her dad is a professional football player. You don't want to be breaking her heart," Piper chuckles.

"I wouldn't," he replies like she was being serious.

"Well then, I supposed we should get you to a cabin," Annabeth says reaching for Felix's hand.

Sadie now calls Felix to her, "Hey, if you change your mind and want to come home. You just tell Annabeth, and she'll call me, okay."

"Sure," he says like it will never happen.

"Under the circumstances, I guess we should have you guys over in a couple of days," Carter says with the last part more like a question.

"Sunday afternoon?" Annabeth asks.

Cater nods then says, "Felix can give you the address if you've got transportation."

"I have a car," Percy confirms then takes Carter's hand. "It's been great working with you man."

"You too, Percy, and since you haven't said my name, your hand will still work," Carter replies clapping the son of Poseidon on the back. All of the kids exchange hugs and goodbyes then Carter, Zia, Sadie and Walt head up the hill where Julian is waiting with Freak.

"Let's go find Chiron," Annabeth then says and starts walking toward the big house.


	38. Chapter 38

"Can I take this thing off to sleep?" Will asks as Nico gets him into his bed.

"Shouldn't be a problem as long as you don't forget and try to get up without it, or your brother may have to set it again," his father says as he fiddles with his own bedding.

"I won't forget," Will says remembering how bad it hurt when he set it the first time. Nico undoes the straps and slips the brace off then puts it at the end of the bed.

"You should be able to reach it here," he says softly then scoots up closer to Will on the edge of the bed. "I wish I could stay with you tonight, take care of you."

"Me too, but my siblings are here if I need anything. Will you come back in the morning?" the son of Apollo asks trying to look like his life might depend on it.

Nico would be wherever Will wanted him to be regardless of how desperate he looked, but he doesn't tell him that. "I thought I would sleep in," he finally says with a grin.

Will looks hurt for just a second then smiles. "You'll be here," he says then pulls Nico into a hug.

"You'd better get to your cabin before the harpies come out," Apollo now tells the son of Hades.

"Yes sir," Nico says then leans in and kisses Will goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning." Nico then heads toward the cabin door with a couple of Will's brothers and sisters wishing him a goodnight.

Before he gets the door open, Will calls out to him. "Hey, Nico, thanks for helping me."

"Always," Nico smiles then steps out into the night.

"That bed is available," Mitchell tells Caesar when they get into the Aphrodite cabin.

Caesar walks over and takes a seat on the bed Mitchell points out then looks up and says, "This will be adequate, thank you." Mitchell grins then grabs the curtain that separates the boy's side of the room from the girl's.

"We keep this pulled whenever people are changing clothes, otherwise it's open," Mitchell explains. "So are you going to challenge Piper to become cabin counselor?"

"I was not planning on it. Piper seems quite capable unless you have something to say about that," the god asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I mean, I was just wanting to make sure you didn't plan on that. Piper is great, way better than Drew," Mitchell explains.

"Drew?" Caesar asks not familiar with the name.

"She was our cabin counselor until Piper arrived. She was terrible, mean to everybody, bossy. Piper went on a quest right after she showed up and when she got back, she challenged Drew and forced her to step down without a fight, but between you and me, Piper could have taken her easy," Piper's brother explains. "Drew used to live here year-round when she was in charge, but since then, she lives with her dad during the school year. She does come here on weekends every once in a while and of course in the summer."

"She sounds like a pain," Caesar says.

"Mitchell," Piper now calls through the curtain. "Are you showing Caesar where everything is?"

Caesar is the one who answers, "He's doing a fine job, counselor."

"If you need anything, just let me know," Piper tells him. "Tomorrow we'll get you a change of clothes and whatever you need."

"Thank you Piper," he says. "I know I have a reputation, but I do appreciate kindness, loyalty, and honor. I made a mistake agreeing to help Setne. I realize that now, but I was lost and alone. I wish I could be with my family right now, but..."

"Julius," she says interrupting him. "It won't be long before you can be with Cleopatra and Caesarion again, but you are with family."

Caesar lets out a sigh that almost sounds like relief. "Goodnight daughter of Aphrodite."

Chiron was surprised to receive a new camper and at such a late hour. He suggested that Percy and Annabeth introduce him to cabin eleven for the night, and he will meet with the boy after breakfast. The counselors agree and take Felix to meet Travis and Connor. After knocking on the door, Percy suggests that Annabeth go ahead and get to her cabin. She kisses him goodnight then gives Felix a hug and heads toward cabin six.

"Percy, what's up," Travis asks answering the door.

"New camper," Percy tells him showing the magician inside. "This is Felix. He's a friend of Carter and Sadie, a magician like they are."

"I thought you said he was a camper," Chris asks walking over.

"He came to pick them up, but he was able to come into camp on his own. Next thing we know, Khione claimed him," Percy explains.

"Khione, huh," Travis says. "Didn't know the ice queen had any half-blood kids, but oh well. Welcome to cabin eleven Felix. I'm Travis, cabin counselor. This is Chris, Connor, Tate," he continues making introductions. "Over there is Angel."

"Hi," a girl of about twelve says shyly. Felix just raises his hand to say hi back.

"That's Bud. He's been here about a month. Were all Hermes' kids," Conner now tells him. "Then we have Axel, his mom is Eirene."

"Don't mess with me and we'll be straight," Axel grumbles.

"Wasn't planning on it," Felix says taking a step back.

"Axel, that's not how we do things in the Hermes cabin," Travis tells the demigod then looks back at Felix. "Don't mind him. He just found out his mother is the goddess of peace. He's still adjusting."

"There's a lot more kids in the summer," Chris tells him. "If you plan on living here, you might want to consider your own cabin, but you're always welcome here."

"I plan on living at Brooklyn House with the Kanes. I'm just here to see what this is all about," Felix tells the son of Hermes. "I didn't know my mom was a goddess."

"You can take that bunk up there," Travis says pointing to the top bed of the set closest to the door.

Felix grins and says, "Sure." He then turns back to Percy and says, "Thanks for everything, Percy. I'll see you in the morning."

"You bet," Percy says then heads out the door toward his own cabin.

Felix climbs the ladder to his bed and takes a seat placing his wand and his staff on the pillow.

"What are those?" Tate asks eyeing Felix's items.

"My tools," the son of Khione says not bothering to explain further.

"Are they magic?" Angel asks curiously not moving from her bed.

"In the right hands," Felix says picking up his wand then, remembering what Jason warned about Hermes' kids, grins and says, "Probably deadly in the wrong hands."

"Whoa, dude, is it safe to have in the cabin?" Connor asks concerned.

"No problem as long as you all keep your hands off," Felix says then lays back and closes his eyes.

Julian controls the helm as Freak flies the group of magicians toward Brooklyn. Sadie, sitting with her head resting against Walt's shoulder, finally breaks the silence.

"What a day," she says with a yawn.

"Do you think Dad will let Ramesses take Setne into the Field of Reeds?" Carter now asks the other.

"Wasn't that the whole point of meeting with Zeus," Zia says putting her boyfriend's arm around her to keep her warm.

"If Zeus really shared," Walt adds.

Sadie looks up at him and says, "You don't think he would? Why would he go if he wasn't going to share the answer?"

"He probably did. They seemed happy to see each other, like long lost...well maybe not friends but colleagues. I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't still sitting in the Hall of Judgment swapping stories," Walt replies.

"If Dad does let Setne go, I sure hope whatever Zeus tells him works. I sure don't want to have to deal with him again," Carter tells the others.

After several minutes of silence Zia says, "I hope Felix is doing alright."

"Are you kidding? I hope the Greeks are doing alright," Sadie laughs. "You know how Felix is. I wonder if he's turned the Hermes cabin into an ice rink yet."

Carter snickers. "It's only been a few minutes, Sadie."

"But it's Felix," she reminds him.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to sneak out tonight," Jason says as Piper closes the door to cabin one behind her.

She goes to him and takes him in her arms. "I don't think Caesar would say anything even if he does find out," she says. "He understands about love." Jason takes her hand and leads her up to their roof top hideaway.

Since their first night on the roof, Jason has stowed a couple of sleeping bags, pillows and a blanket that they usually share up there. Now he helps her spread them out then lays down taking her in his arms again. He kisses her forehead and says, "How did it go with your dad? I didn't get a chance to talk to you about your last visit."

"It went well. He was asking me some questions about what we've been through. I didn't tell him about rescuing him last winter or some of the really bad details of our trip to Greece. I don't know if he'll ever be able to handle that," she tells him.

Jason is quiet for a few minutes then says, "I've been thinking."

"About?" she asks looking into his eyes.

"Now that your dad knows, do you think he'll allow us to get married."

Piper rises up onto her elbow and looks at him. "I can't imagine that dad would want anyone but you for my husband. When the time comes, he'll approve."

"When the time comes," he repeats softly looking into the stars that have returned to the sky.

"Are you alright?" she asks concerned because he clearly seems to be lost in thought.

Jason looks at her then kisses her. "I love you Piper. I've been thinking about the ancient Greeks and how they used to marry young. I think it was because their lives were so dangerous that they had to live and start families before they got killed."

"You're not saying you want to get married now are you, because I'm pretty sure that my dad won't go for that, Mom either for that matter. I'm not even sure Jupiter would approve let alone Juno," she laughs thinking he can't be serious.

His expression grows serious now. "I don't care about Juno. No matter what she thinks, she's not my mother, and Jupiter doesn't care what I do." No sooner has he said it than a streak of lightning flashes across a clear sky.

"He doesn't does he?" she say with a smile.

"I love you Pipes. I just want to be with you," he tells her.

Piper snuggles closer to him then says, "Living in this cabin is changing you. The son of Jupiter I first met would never be this reckless with his feelings or defying his father. You are clearly becoming the son of Zeus."

"Does that bother you?" he asks with a smile.

"Well," she says toying with him. "The only other son of Zeus I've ever met wasn't such a nice guy. If he's any indication..."

"I'll never be like Hercules," he promises her.

"How can you be so sure?" she asks.

"Because I've got you," he says then starts kissing her.

Reyna and Kratos were sitting in the living room of the big house when Percy and Annabeth showed up with the magician kids that turned out to also be a half-blood. When the centaur returns to them, he says, "Now where were we, oh yes. Reyna you may of course stay here for the night. As for your Kratos, I am not sure Lady Bellona would approve of you staying under the same roof."

Reyna blushes and Kratos smiles both knowing that they spent the previous night together at Camp Jupiter, but neither one of them is going to say that.

"I'm quite certain that your sister's children would welcome their uncle for the night," Chiron then says.

"Bia has a cabin?" Kratos says hopefully.

Chiron smiles and says, "I was referring to your other sister, Nike."

"You don't have to stay at camp," Reyna tells him knowing that staying with a bunch of hyped up victory brats is the last thing he would want to do.

"It will be fine," he assures her with a kiss. "I'm a god. I can withstand anything for one night to be close to you."

"Cabin seventeen," Chiron tells him. "You can't miss it with the huge laurel wreath over the door."

"Goodnight," she says kissing him.

Kratos holds her tightly and says, "I'll be back first thing in the morning."

Once the god is gone, Reyna turns to Chiron. "Master Chiron, am I doing the right thing, falling in love with Kratos?"

"Take a seat my child," the old centaur says warmly. Once Reyna sits down, Chiron takes her hands in his. "There are many gods who would not be appropriate to be anywhere near a young female demigod. Kratos, however, has always been upstanding. I suppose it is his mother's influence over him or maybe it comes from being raised by Lord Zeus."

"Seriously," Reyna says about that last bit since Zeus probably tops the list of the other category; gods young girls should stay away from.

"I don't mean because he set a good example," Chiron tells her with a smile. "Sometimes we learn what not to do from watching parents. I know I did."

"I'm sorry," she says, "I am not familiar."

"Kronos is my father," he explains earning a nod of understanding from the young praetor. "I was determined never to be like him. I believe Kratos grew up the same way. Oh, I've heard stories about a nymph here and there, but you might be his first true love. I know he does not have any half-blood children running around out there," he says waving his hand as if meaning the world.

"My mother sent him to me to restore my strength, but our connection was instantaneous. Do you think my mom would approve of him?"

"Trust me child, you would have heard from your mother already if she did not approve. Bellona does not suffer fools. I recommend you take your time. There is no need to rush into anything. You are still young and he, well he is immortal."

"I am eighteen," she tells him.

Chiron smiles at her then says, "And if he is the right one, he will still be here when you are nineteen or twenty. Get some rest. You have had a busy day. Argus will take you and Frank to the airport at 2:00 tomorrow. Spend time with your friends while you are together."

Reyna stands then leans in and kisses Chiron on the cheek. "Thank you for everything," she tells him then heads upstairs to bed.

"Is she gone," a female voice now whispers from the kitchen.

Chiron turns his wheelchair around and smiles at the speaker. "Yes, Iris, my dear, the coast is clear."


	39. Chapter 39

"Now," Connor says just as Clarisse and several of her sisters take a seat at their table for breakfast.

Felix raises his wand and says, "Se-kebeb." Three of the war god's daughters slide off the bench onto their backs, and Clarisse slides all the way down the length of the bench only to fall off and land on top of her sisters.

"Who did that!" she shouts loudly jumping to her feet. "Show me the punk," she continues, looking straight at the Hermes cabin. She knows they're usually the ones behind such a prank, and they are also the ones laughing their heads off. Even Chris is snickering as we walks over to her.

"Calm down babe," he says. "It's just a harmless joke."

"Harmless," she barks at him, but once he kisses her, it's clear she's losing her steam. She looks at her brother Sherman, who is laughing almost as much as Connor Stoll, tells him to shut up and moves to the other side of the table still glaring at the Hermes kids.

Tate, who has tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, looks at Felix and says, "Oh man, are you sure your dad isn't Hermes. That was great."

Chiron now gets everyone's attention quieting down most of the laughing. "Good morning," he says. "Uh, Leo, would you please clear the ice from the Ares bench so the rest of the kids can take a seat," he then asks the son of Hephaestus. Leo snickers as he holds his hands over the bench.

Once all of the campers are once again seated, Chiron says, "Our first order of business this morning is to congratulate the ladies on their win yesterday at Capture the Flag, with a special salute to Crystal for carrying, er, flying the boy's flag over the finish line."

The girls from all of the tables now shout, "Crystal, Crystal!" The daughter of Iris blushes as she raises her hand to acknowledge the attention then her brother Butch shoots orange juice through his straw all over her.

When it is once again quiet, Chiron starts again. "Last evening, as our new friends, the Egyptian magicians, were leaving, a member of their family, who came to pick them up, was claimed by one of our own. Felix, son of Khione, please stand."

Felix stands and waves to everyone.

"Khione huh, you're mine punk," Clarisse shouts from her table causing Felix to grin knowing she's now match for his penguins.

"While we have the Roman praetors in camp this morning, we shall have a counselor meeting following breakfast. Felix, since you are the only child of Khione, you may attend as well," the camp director continues. Felix nods his head that he will be there. "A few housekeeping notes, Calypso has changed the time for the weaving class to 4:30 for today only. Katie and Juniper will be hosting a second weeklong gardening course since the first one was so successful. Please check the door of the Demeter cabin for a signup sheet. One final note, Annabeth and Caesar are planning a conference on battle strategy. If we could see a show of hands for anyone who thinks they might be interested." Almost every hand goes up at this, including Felix, Reyna and Frank.

Annabeth now stands and says, "Perhaps we can get permission from Zeus for Caesar and I to come to Camp Jupiter for a week after we have done the training here. If not, we shall have several of you back here for training."

"Thank you," Frank tells her earning a glare from everyone at the Ares cabin. When it became clear that he was staying the night, he asked Percy if it would be okay for him to sleep in the Poseidon cabin, since he is a legacy and he can hardly stand to be around his siblings in the Ares cabin for longer than five minutes at a time. Percy gladly approved, but the Ares kids got their noses bent out of joint and they're still pouting this morning.

Chiron thanks Annabeth as well then raises his glass for the customary toast. "To the gods," he says getting a hearty response from all of the campers.

As the cabin counselors start to arrive for the meeting, Annabeth, Reyna and Piper all sit together at one end of the table. Thalia sits between her brother and Percy. Felix sits with Travis and Frank who both agree to protect him from Clarisse. Miranda Gardiner comes walking in with Leo and Calypso followed by Butch, Clovis and Lou Ellen. Veronica, from the Nike cabin arrives just before Nico and Will.

Chiron calls the meeting to order then says, "For the record, we should note that Pollux is still at Camp Jupiter with his brother Dakota and the Nemesis, Tyche and Hebe cabins are currently empty for the winter."

"So noted," Calypso says writing it down. Rachel had started taking the minutes for their meetings, but since she is still in California and Calypso is living in her cave, she felt it only right that she take them over.

Clarisse leans up close to the table and says, "I say first order of business should be to clobber Felix."

"There will be none of that," Chiron orders prompting Clarisse to lean back in her seat and grumble. "Piper would you please provide us with an update on how Caesar is settling into camp."

Piper nods then says, "I think he will be fine. I think it helps that Apollo is here. He seems to get along with everyone in our cabin, at least everyone who is here right now. He has also jumped right in to our activities playing Capture the Flag last night and working with Annabeth on the training."

"Were any of you with Caesar last night during the game?" Chiron now asks.

Leo raises his hand and says, "He was with Jake and me last night."

"And how did that go?" the centaur asks curiously.

"He was just like one of the guys," Leo says. "He hung right in there with us," he continues drawing a snicker from Calypso.

Will now asks a question, "I would like to know how Ella and Rachel are doing at Camp Jupiter. Are they having any luck?"

Frank is the one to answer. "It's almost impossible to know if they are capturing everything, but there is a considerable amount of prophecy that no one actually recognizes, so we're pretty sure it hasn't happened yet. Rachel expects to be there at least three more months."

"Thank you Frank," Chiron tells the praetor. "Thalia, Lady Artemis spoke to me about the possibility of sending the Hunters to Delphi to slay the python and free the power of the Oracle. Can you update us on that?"

Thalia knocks Percy's elbow, the one he was using to prop his head up, off the table with a laugh then says, "We are still waiting for approval from Lord Zeus."

"Why is he dragging his feet?" Jason asks his sister.

"Why did he punish Apollo for allowing Rachel to become the Oracle of Delphi?" she says. "Dad thinks that if he can ignore trouble it will just go away."

"That's stupid," Nico says drawing a roll of thunder off in the distance.

"Please don't call Zeus stupid," Will says putting his hand on Nico's arm. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I didn't say Zeus was stupid just his idea, but don't worry. Zeus won't do anything to me and run the risk of making my dad angry. If he was willing to make one of his brother's that angry, he'd of killed Percy a long time ago."

"True," Percy says giving Nico a nod.

"Clovis," Chiron now says looking to the son of Hypnos who is clearly asleep. "Someone wake him," the camp director says looking to those closest to the counselor from cabin fifteen. When Butch raises his hand, like he's going to smack Clovis with it, Veronica grabs the son of Iris' hand.

"Don't you dare," she says then shakes Clovis' shoulder. "Clovis wake up," she tells him getting the demigod to stir.

"What?" Clovis says looking around.

"It is your turn to show the new camper around camp," Chiron tells him.

"We have a new camper?" he says in all seriousness.

"Where've you been?" Annabeth asks him in disbelief.

"Asleep," Clovis says honestly.

Chiron shakes his head then says, "Please show him your cabin last."

As the campers all leave the meeting, Reyna finds Kratos waiting for her on the front porch. "How was your meeting," he asks taking her hand.

"Interesting," she answers giving her friends a smile, "nothing at all like a Senate meeting."

Percy smiles. "I think you could incorporate Cheez-Whiz no problem," he says drawing a snicker from Frank.

"I know you would like to spend the morning with your friends," the god now tells his girlfriend.

"You can hang out with us," Piper suggest having ulterior motives for the invite. She wants to get to know Kratos better since he's getting so close to one of her best friends.

Jason now interrupts. "I thought some of us guys would hang out together for a little bit," he says having his own designs on checking out Reyna's boyfriend.

"Yeah," Percy agrees. "You girls go have a good time."

Piper gives Jason a look that says, _you make sure he's acceptable for our friend_, then walks away with Annabeth, Reyna and Calypso.

The guys then head toward the Poseidon cabin, Percy's suggestion, to hang out and talk. When they get there, Nico and Will take a seat on one bed while Kratos and Jason takes a seat on another. Percy and Frank each stretch out on the beds they slept on the night before, while Leo takes a seat at the end of Percy's bed.

"Your father's cabin is very nice," Kratos says looking around.

Jason, looking at the god, asks, "Why don't you have a cabin here at camp?" Nico, Frank and Percy all look at Kratos for the answer.

"No need," he answers. "I have no demigod children."

"Have you ever?" Frank asks curiously. "I mean, you're several thousand years old."

"I suppose I have never met the female I desired to have a child with, until now," the god explains.

Nico now joins in the third degree. "Are you saying you want to have a kid with Reyna?"

"She is an amazing woman. She is not ready to become a mother, but yes, I would like to have children with her someday. I have never met a woman with such a combination of strength and beauty as Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano," he answers.

"Have you met her sister yet?" Percy now asks Kratos.

"Not yet, have you? What should I expect?"

Percy grins. "Well, she's not a big fan of mine," he says with a chuckle.

"Because you are a male?" Kratos asks curiously.

"Not entirely," Percy admits. "When I first met Hylla, it was on Circe's island. Hylla was like her main assistant. In trying to get away, Annabeth and I sort of set the spa on fire and freed Blackbeard and his pirates. They capture Hylla and Reyna."

Kratos smiles then says, "I can understand her anger."

"When I met her the second time, I had amnesia, so I didn't remember any of that. She was the Amazon Queen by then, but she still helped us. By the time we fought together to save Camp Jupiter, we were straight. I don't know what she'll think about you though. I think she's pretty protective of her little sister," Percy warns.

"Have the rest of you met her?" to god now asks looking to the others.

Leo says no as Will shakes his head. Nico then says, "She saved me not long ago, but I didn't meet her."

Frank then says, "I've met her, but I was with Percy, so..."

"I understand," Kratos says with a smile.

"I've never met her," Jason now tells them, "but my sister Thalia knows her pretty well. I think the Amazons and the Hunters have gotten pretty close since all this mess with Gaea went down. Thalia says Hylla is a very good leader and honorable, for an Amazon."

"I agree with that description," Percy says getting a nod of agreement from Frank.

"So, do you gentlemen have any more questions for me," Kratos asks with a smile.

"We were just..." Jason starts.

Kratos looks at the son of Jupiter and says, "I understand that you all care about Reyna. Jason and Percy, you have both served by her side and you Frank still work with her on a daily basis. I know that she has touched each of you in her own way. As for you, son of Hades, you and Reyna have a special connection. You have shared one another's darkest secrets and helped each other to survive under the hardest of circumstances. She considers you a dear friend. As someone who loves the girl, I am glad to know that she has so many people who care enough about her to want to protect her. I can assure you, however, that I have no intention of hurting her. I trust you will let Piper and Annabeth know this as well."

"Just because I tell Annabeth you're a good guy, doesn't mean she's going to take my word for it," Percy tells him. "You're going to have to prove it over time."

"I can do that," Kratos assures him.


	40. Chapter 40

"How long are we going to be doing this?" Chiron asks as Iris pulls her hair back into a ponytail.

She walks to the camp director and puts her arms around his neck. "If Crystal finds out, she'll think I don't trust her to be at camp alone," she says softly. "Her father is over protective. I do not want her to think..."

"That's not why you are here is it?" he now asks her.

"Of course not," she insists then smiles, "I'm here because I have discovered that I have very strong feelings for a very old friend." She runs her hands down his bare chest and says, "I have no idea why it has taken me so long to see it."

Chiron pulls her closer to him then says, "Perhaps you knew that the gods would not approve. Hera's most valued messenger sleeping with the illegitimate son of Kronos. A lowly centaur who is trusted with nothing more than teaching their children."

Iris caresses his face. "You do not really believe that do you?" she asks looking into his eyes.

"I am not sure what to believe anymore," he tells her. "Do not get me wrong, I love these children. There is no place I would rather be, and I would lay down my life for any one of them, but the gods..."

"I will talk to Crystal," she says kissing him. "I will let her know that I am at camp, and it because I have fallen in love."

Chiron is taken back a bit by her last comment. It takes him several seconds to process exactly what she said. When he does, he kisses her again and says, "Iris, I have loved you for so long. I just never felt that I could tell you."

"We are together now," she says lovingly.

"What about the co-op, your business? I cannot leave camp to be with you."

"Fleecy is running the store in California, and I can oversee the franchise business from anywhere. Who knows, I might open a new location here on Long Island. I just want to be with you," she tells him. "If you will have, me that is."

Chiron can't remember the last time he was this happy about something. "Camp could certainly benefit from a goddess's touch," he says.

Iris thinks about knocking on the cabin door. When Crystal was staying with her in California, after her father was sent away on business for Aeolus, she never would have gone into her bedroom without knocking first, but this is her cabin, and her children do not really have privacy from one another inside. She opens the door and walks in to find Crystal is sitting in the middle of her bed reading a book, Jade is at a desk writing, and Butch is spread out on his bunk listing to music through his headphones. He is the first to spot her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asks sitting up and pulling the headphones from his head.

"MOM!" Jade shouts jumping up and running to her mother giving her a big hug.

"Hello sweetheart," the goddess says giving her a kiss.

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon," Butch says standing and giving her a hug.

Iris looks at Crystal who is still sitting in the middle of her bed but is now glaring at their mother. "Crystal, aren't you going to say anything?" she asks.

"You promised you wouldn't check up on me like this. Honestly Mother, I'm fifteen years old. I can take care of myself, especially here at camp," Crystal says angrily.

Iris goes over to Crystal's bed leading Jade with her. "I am not here to check up on you."

"Then what's up Mom? Why are you back?" her son asks.

"I do not want you to be upset with me," the goddess says looking at Crystal, "but I actually never left. I've been here all week."

"You what?" Crystal barks. "How could you?"

"Crystal, please let me explain," her mother says softly.

"Explain what, that for some reason, you think I'm incapable to taking care of myself in a camp full of kids just like me. It was your fault Lady Artemis didn't let me play the game wasn't it."

"No, that was her doing. I would have let you play, but the strategy was brilliant. You won the game," her mom tells her. "My staying here at camp has nothing to do with any of you," she continues. "I stayed because I'm in love."

"Which half-blood is it this time?" Crystal snaps. Her father is a demigod, and she assumes her mom has just found another camper to have a baby with.

"Crystal, I am still your mother. I will not have you speak to me this way, but it is not a demigod. I am in love with Chiron."

Butch now drops his iPhone. "What?" he says in shock.

Iris gets all three of her kids to take a seat on Crystal's bed then says, "Chiron is a very old and dear friend who I have not seen in eons. When I arrived with your sister, we reconnected. He asked me to stay that first evening to catch up on old times, but something unexpected yet wonderful happened. We realized that we have very strong feelings for one another."

"Does that mean you're staying at camp?" Jade asks hopefully.

"Chiron has asked me to stay. I'm going to have Fleecy keep our co-op franchise going for a little bit, and I'll run the corporate end of the franchise business from here. If we decide to make this permanent, I'll relocate the store here if you are all okay with my staying," the goddess asks looking at Crystal for the last part.

"I want you to stay Mom," Jade quickly tells her mother.

"I'm fine too," Butch tells her. "I mean you won't be living in our cabin will you?"

Iris smiles. "It is _my_ cabin, but no, I would be living in the big house with Chiron." She then looks at Crystal again for an answer.

Crystal looks at her siblings then finally at her mom. "You swear this has nothing to do with me being here."

"Swear on the River Styx," her mother says, "and you know I take that seriously since I'm the one who has to punish those who break the oath."

"And when Daddy comes back, you promise to talk to him and get him to let me stay?" she asks.

"I promise I will talk to him," her mother tells her. "Perhaps he would like to stay here too. He loved camp when he was younger."

"That's all I need, both of my parents living in camp," Crystal moans.

"Did you meet Andy here Mom?" Butch now asks their mother.

Iris laughs. "No, of course not. I am not in the habit of robbing the cradle. Andy was twenty-one when we met. He had already left camp and started working for his father. Aeolus had him running all over the country covering weather assignments. I've told you this story."

"No," Crystal says. "Daddy hasn't ever told me either."

"Poseidon was upset with Cuba. I no longer remember the reason why, but he sent Hurricane Irene toward that country. Andy was covering the storm from the Florida Keys. Zeus sent me there to get a personal update. He was unhappy with his brother over the entire storm. Your father," the goddess says caressing Crystal's shoulder, "was so attractive and funny. No one has ever made me laugh as much and he did."

"If you love him so much, what couldn't you make it? Why aren't you still together?" Crystal asks.

The goddess sighs and says, "Zephyrus would never allow me to be with a mortal for long. He was always off chasing someone new, but whenever I met someone..."

"Won't he give you a problem with Chiron?" Butch asks concerned.

"Zephyrus is a god with a very bad temper. He can be very vicious when he gets jealous. No matter how hard I tried to keep one of your fathers a secret, he would always find out about them. I always had to leave, so they would not be in harm's way."

Jade gets a worried look on her face. "Will he come after Chiron?" she asks.

"Chiron can take care of himself, but I am hoping that Zephyr will be too afraid to come anywhere near Camp Half-Blood with Apollo here," her mother tells them.

"Why is he afraid of Apollo?" Crystal asks her mom.

"Don't you know the story?" her brother asks like it should be common knowledge for every demigod. Crystal shakes her head no. "They both went after the same guy," Butch continues. "One day when Apollo and the boy were playing discus toss, Apollo threw the discus, and Zephyr blew it off course hitting the kid in the head. It killed him."

"What a creep," Crystal says bluntly. "I can't believe you had a baby by him."

"Zephyr can be quite charming when he wants to be," Iris explains. "He is gentle, warm and passionate. That can really sweep a girl off her feet, always bringing you flowers, showering you with the most delicious fruits. In the end, however, he is a fickle wind god. He abandoned your brother Pothos and me for Chloris, still he would never allow me to be with anyone else."

"You should be able to complain to Zeus," Butch suggests. "He should force Zephyrus to leave you alone."

"Things are never that simple my sweetheart," Iris says caressing her son's baldhead. "I am but a simple messenger. A pawn to be used by the king and queen, which is why I all but walked away from Olympus-the gods. Zeus would never waste his time dealing with my problems."

"By getting involved with Chiron and moving to camp, aren't you allowing yourself to be pulled back into the whole thing?" Crystal asks her mom.

"I suppose I am, but I am ready for love, and not just some short fling. I am ready to be with someone for eternity, someone who loves me as much as I love them," the goddess replies.

"I hope you get it this time Mom," Jade says leaning over and giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "You deserve it."

Iris kisses her daughter back then says. "Thank you my love. I promise I will not meddle in your business just because I am here at camp."

"And you'll talk to Daddy," Crystal reminds her.

Her mom smiles, "I will talk to him."

The campers are all surprised to see Lady Iris at dinner. Percy is one of the few demigods, besides her children, to have actually met her, so he walks up to the head table to say hello.

"Lady Iris, it's good to see you again," he says giving her a bow.

"I trust all of your memories have returned," she says kindly.

Percy nods and says, "What you did helped, but I ended up drinking Gorgon blood. That brought them all back."

"Gorgon blood," she says surprised. "That was a big risk. How did you know which side it was from?"

Percy now grins remembering the whole ordeal with Phineus. "I made Gaea show her hand," he says not going into any more detail. "So what brings you to camp?"

"I am considering moving here to camp," she tells him.

"You, Ms. _I don't define myself by my corporate identity_?" he says in shock.

The goddess laughs. "I am not coming here because of the gods or my duties. I'm coming here for love," she tells him.

Now Percy is stunned. "I...What?"

Chiron now trots over and puts his arms around Iris. "I trust Mr. Jackson is not giving you any trouble, my dearest." Now Percy has to take a seat.

"You mean..." he mutters not able to get any words out.

Chiron smiles and says, "Percy, meet my girlfriend, Iris."


	41. Chapter 41

When Reyna and Frank board the plane for home, Reyna is surprised that Kratos is joining them for the flight. He tells her that while he is perfectly capable of getting back to Camp Jupiter much faster, he would prefer to be with her. She has no idea how he got a ticket in the seat next to her, but she doesn't really care. Mars arranged for first-class seats and with Frank right across the aisle from her, it is shaping up to be a lovely flight.

Once they take off, Frank decides to take a nap in his seat. He asked Reyna to make sure that if he slips into animal mode that she wake him up and let him know. The mist would probably prevent any mortals from noticing, but he doesn't want Reyna and Kratos to sit laughing at him either. With the privacy, Kratos takes Reyna's hand then leans over toward her.

"This was a wonder trip. I loved seeing you laugh and have a good time with your friends," he tells her.

"It was fun," she agrees. "I never expected to be back at Camp Half-Blood so soon, but I enjoyed myself. I hope Hazel and Dakota had an easy time running camp while we were gone."

"You and Frank have Camp Jupiter running so smoothly, there is no way anything could go wrong in a couple of days," he assures her.

"Now that Octavian is no longer around, you are probably right," she says then pauses. "Is it wrong to speak ill of the dead?"

"Not _that _dead," he assures her. "Whatever became of Octavian, he brought on himself."

"So you don't know, what happened to him I mean?"

"Oh, I'm sure he was punished. I just have no idea what brand of torment Lord Hades might have picked out for him," he tells her. "If you are curious, I could contact Thanatos, he is a friend of mine."

She looks at him with surprise. "You are friends with the god of death?"

"Our mothers were always close," he explains. "Nyx is not overly friendly to many people, but Styx is one of the few she considers a friend. I do not get along with many of Night's daughters, but Hypnos and Thanatos are fun to hang out with."

"I can't even imagine," she tells him with a smile then gets serious again. "I don't think I want to know what happened to Octavian. It would do me no good to spend any time considering if the punishment is just."

"Then I will not ask," he assures her. "You have very special friends who care about you very deeply."

Reyna smiles. "Six months ago, I felt as if I had no friends at all," she admits. "I had started to become close to Jason, but then he was gone. When Percy arrived, it took me some time to trust him after what happened at Circe's spa, but then he was gone, and we were at war with everyone I had ever considered getting close to. Now I have several very close friends and three girlfriends with whom I can confide my most personal thoughts. I care for Nico like the little brother I never had, and Frank, he is a wonderful leader. I trust him completely. I just hope the boys did not give you a hard time on my behalf."

"They asked me some questions," he tells her with a smile. "It was nothing I could not handle, and I could tell they were asking because like I, they love you."

Reyna is shocked at what he just said. "You..."

"I love you Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano," he repeats then kisses her.

After Frank and Reyna leave for the airport, Percy, Jason and Leo take their girlfriends to the big house to kick back in the living room. The six of them have not hung out as couples since, well ever.

"This is nice," Annabeth says leaning into Percy's chest. He has one arm over her shoulder and draped across her chest.

"It was great to see Reyna having such a good time," Piper says. Jason is leaned back on the end of the sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of them. Piper is stretched out on the sofa using his legs for a pillow.

"So what do you think of Kratos?" Annabeth asks Piper but hoping the boys will sound off as well.

"He's cute," Piper says then looks up at her boyfriend and adds, "If you like that dark haired god look."

"That sounds like Annabeth's type," Leo says with a chuckle.

"I don't know about the god part," Percy says with a grin.

Annabeth smiles and assures her boyfriend that she's perfectly happy that he's not a god. "You guys talked to him," she now says looking at Jason. "Do you think he's good for her?"

"As far as gods go," Jason says, "He seems pretty down to earth."

Percy nods his head in agreement then says, "And he really seems to care about Reyna."

Piper looking at Annabeth now asks, "Do you think they're sleeping together?"

"He says they're not," Percy tells her. "He says Reyna isn't ready yet, and he's giving her time."

"How long will that last?" Annabeth says with concern. "Guys always want that. I would imagine that a god could be pretty persuasive."

Jason laughs, "Are you talking from experience?" Percy gives his cousin a smile.

Annabeth answers. "He's brought it up a couple of time since we defeated Gaea. Are you saying you having tried to get Piper..."

"He's not saying that," Piper interjects with a chuckle. "He wants to get married right now so we can be together."

"Now that's an idea," Leo says looking at his girlfriend.

Calypso nervously says, "You do know that I am not a virgin, don't you?" The subject has never come up between the two of them, but her history with Odysseus was quite well known.

"I didn't think about it," Leo tells her. "I guess I just assumed that in three thousand years there must have been someone. So long as it wasn't Percy..."

"It wasn't me," Percy quickly says as much for Annabeth's benefit as for Leo's.

"Odysseus was with me for several years," Calypso says, softly. "We had two sons together."

Piper is stunned. "You're a mom?" she asks. Calypso nods her head in sorrow.

"What happened to them?" Jason asks before thinking that maybe it's not something the goddess wants to talk about, especially in front of Leo.

Calypso doesn't instantly answer. She has been sitting on Leo's lap to this point. He puts his arms around her tighter and whispers, "You don't have to answer."

"It is fine," she says. "I loved my sons very much, but I can only assume they have long since died, having been born of a mortal father."

All of them are looking at Calypso now. Annabeth then asks, "You assume? I thought no one died if they lived on Ogygia."

"If Odysseus had allowed them to stay with me, perhaps they would still be alive today, but he insisted that boys needed to be with their father," she explains. "I was helpless to stop him. I did not want them to leave, but I also did not want them to forever be stuck on that island like I was."

Leo kisses her cheek and says, "It's not fair, what the gods did to you."

"I am free now," she says putting her arms around his neck. "And when we have children, I will not have to be separated from them or you."

"I promise you that Sunshine," he says then kisses her lips.

"And when might that be?" Piper now asks looking at Leo.

Leo looks at her with a bit of confusion. "When will what be?"

"The two of you have children," she says as if it should have been obvious.

"I am ready anytime," Calypso says like it's no big deal.

Leo chokes up a little then says, "Uh, can you imagine me being a dad anytime soon?"

"Yes," Calypso, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper all say in unison.

Leo laughs, "I see, so Percy and I are the only sane people in the room."

"I think you'd make a good dad," Percy now says. "I just didn't want to put you on the spot like that."

"Thanks," Leo tells him. "What about you and Annabeth? When are you two getting married?"

"That's up to her," Percy answers. "I'd marry her tomorrow if she wanted to."

"Okay, well you can ask my dad and then my mom," she says like it's no be deal.

Percy cringes. "I don't know which of those two would be worse."

"For me it would definitely be her dad," Jason says. "I mean have you seen that guy? He's like twice my size."

Will and Nico now enter the room, but it's clear they were not expecting anyone else to be there.

"Oh, hi," Will says looking a little embarrassed.

"Hey guys," Percy says welcoming them. "Come on in and grab a seat."

"Yeah," Piper adds, "We're just hanging out togehter."

Will looks at Nico to see what he wants to do. Nico hesitantly steps over and takes a seat in the big armchair. Will just looks at him for a second giving him a _what about me_ look then squeezes in beside him.

"So how's it going?" Annabeth asks the newcomers.

Again the boys look at each other then Will says, "Pretty good. Things have been slowing down in the infirmary."

"So you've had more time to spend together?" Jason concludes.

"Yeah," Nico says leaving it at that.

"You guys know you can be yourselves around all of us," Leo now tells them. "We're the last people to judge anybody else."

"We weren't sure," Nico says looking at Leo. "I mean everyone was so uncomfortable around me when we were on the Argo II."

Jason laughs, "You were way more creepy then." Nico smiles because he knows it's true.

"I just wanted to put a bell around your neck so you couldn't sneak up on me," Leo says giving the son of Hades a grin.

"I so wanted to do that too," Jason agrees with a chuckle. "I mean, I'd be sitting there and all of a sudden you would just be there."

"I wasn't trying to startle you," Nico says innocently.

"Yes you were," Percy says with a smile. "You have to admit that you kind of liked being mysterious and strange. If not, you would have come to my mom's door on my birthday instead of just appearing on the fire escape."

"You mean you invited Nico to your birthday party and not me?" Annabeth now asks sitting up and look at her boyfriend.

Percy swallows hard. "I didn't actually invite him. He just showed up," he insists.

"It was good cake though. You're mom is a good cook," Nico says with a grin of his own.

"Right," Percy agrees trying to get the subject off of not inviting his girl to his birthday party and suddenly being glad he didn't pick up the phone and invite Rachel that night.

"So have you told your dad about your relationship?" Piper asks the boys.

"No yet," Nico admits. "I can't go see him now, so we're waiting until the winter solstice."

Percy isn't sure if he should say anything, but decides to take a chance. "I probably know your dad better than anyone else here, except for you of course. I think he's going to approve. I know how much he cares about you. I think he'll want you to be happy."

"That's what he told me," Nico agrees. "I saw him in Portugal on our way back with the statue. We actually had a nice visit, even if it was in a chapel of bones."

"Wait," Annabeth says. "You were in the Chapel of Bones?"

Percy looks at his girl with surprise. "You know what he's talking about?" he asks.

"It's famous," she tells him. "As an architect, I would love to see it."

"It's kind of depressing," Nico tells her, "even without Hades in the room."

Percy grins, "So maybe not a honeymoon destination."

Nico chuckles, "No, definitely not."

"You two getting married?" Will asks looking at Percy and Annabeth.

Percy looks at Annabeth then says, "Someday."

"When he's worked up the nerve to ask both of my parents," Annabeth adds with a playful smile.

"Oh, so you mean never," Nico laughs.

Percy gets a pout on his face at everyone making fun of him. "If it was just her mom, I would _tell_ her today that we're getting married, but her dad..."

Suddenly the air grows stuffy, like a weather front has just moved into the room. Now standing in front of the fireplace is Annabeth's mother, the goddess Athena.

"So you have something to tell me, son of Poseidon," she says looking down her nose at him. With her hands on her hips, she looks like his third-grade teacher. The one who sent him to the principal's office every other day.

"Lady Athena," he says pushing Annabeth up so she is no longer touching him. "I...um."

"Mr. Jackson, I do not have all day," Athena tells him looking at what must be an imaginary watch on her wrist.

Percy gets to his feet. "Athena," he says then clears his throat. "I plan to marry your daughter Annabeth," he finally gets out, though he's starting to sweat.

"And when exactly do you plan to do this? She is only seventeen. You would need my approval," the goddess reminds him.

"I can see that," Percy says with a laugh. "Walking in to get a marriage license with you and having you sign your name as just Athena."

Annabeth's mom looks at him for a moment then says, "What would be strange about that. It is my name."

"Most people have a last name as well," he explains to her.

"Oh," Athena now says like she too realizes the problem. "I could use the last name Chase. I am certain Frederick would not mind."

"Are you saying you'll do it?" Percy asks hopefully. After all, how hard could it be to tell her dad if Athena was on board.

The goddess now smiles and says, "I did not say I _would_ do it. I simply said I could do it."

"Oh," Percy says now chest fallen.

"Mother," Annabeth says now standing and going to her. "It is good to see you again." She hesitates in touching her mother, but when Athena puts her arms around her, Annabeth steps in and hugs her back tightly.

"You did just see me yesterday," her mom reminds her, "But it is nice to see you here where I can be more casual."

"I'm surprised you are here," her daughter now says. "You've never been here at camp."

Athena now runs her hand through her daughter's hair resting it on her shoulder. "I was here many years ago, but it was long before you were born. Father does not normally approve of gods coming to camp, but since he keeps sending them here to live, I decided to take a chance. After all, he has said nothing to Artemis."

"You mean you can stay for a while," Annabeth says excitedly. "Mitchell and the others would love to see you."

"Would you take me to see them," Athena asks her daughter warmly.

"Of course," her daughter agrees then she looks at Percy and says, "Aren't you coming?"

"He could stay here," her mother says. "I mean there is no reason to take him away from his friends."

Annabeth just looks at him until he finally says, "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

She smiles then says, "I guess my brothers and sisters would like to have some time alone with Mom. I'll see you at dinner."

Percy pulls her to him and kisses her. "I love you," he says loud enough for only her to hear.

"I know," she answers then leads her mother out of the room.


	42. Chapter 42

As Percy parks the van, Annabeth looks around then says, "Not to doubt you Felix, but I don't see anything." There were so many of them that Argus, with some extremely heavy duty prodding, agreed to let Percy drive one of the camp vans to take Felix home to Brooklyn House. Now they were sitting in the middle of bunch of abandoned warehouses, wondering how they could possibly be in the right place.

"Maybe you should call Sadie," Piper suggests from the second row seats.

"Guys," Felix says opening the van door and jumping out, "Trust me. Come on." When the son of Khione takes off running toward a set oil drums staked up like steps next to one building, the others have no choice but to climb out of the van and follow him.

When they get a little more than halfway up, Jason calls out to the others. "You guys, don't look at it straight on. Kind of look sideways." Unbelievably there now appears to be a multi-story house sitting on top of the warehouse.

"It's Huge," Leo says showing how impressed he is.

"Sweet, they have a swimming pool," Connor says as they get close to the door.

Nico then laughs, "Not so sweet, have you seen what's in it?"

"Are those crocodiles?" Will asks from right behind him.

Carter is now standing just outside the front door. "You made it," he calls out to their new friends.

"Hope you don't mind how many of us came," Percy says taking the magician's hand. "Felix said it would be alright."

"Of course it's alright," Carter says. "You are all welcome at Brooklyn House, come on in," he continues motioning them inside. One by one, they file in through the front door, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will and Connor.

Sadie is waiting for them just inside the doorway. Since Felix had run ahead, she is standing with her arms round him in a motherly fashion. "So how was it?" she asks him.

"Awesome," Felix says. "I was sword fighting, making Greek fire, ridding a pegasus, making baskets and I made it all the way to the top of the climbing wall," he tells her.

"Oh wow," she says sarcastically, "all the way to the top."

"Well, it was smashing into the other wall and spewing lava," Percy says giving Felix a little credit.

"Jolly good then," Sadie says rubbing the top of Felix's head.

Piper now stands in the middle of the great room looking around. "Your home is amazing," she tells the Egyptians. Making it even more impressive is the number of magicians coming out rooms along the spiral staircase that seems to go on forever.

"Thanks," Carter says motioning his students down to meet their guests. One of the first to reach the Greeks is little Shelby.

"Hi," she says extending her hand to Annabeth. "I drew you a picture." The ankle-biter hands the daughter of Athena a picture of an owl with pink eyes and purple feathers.

Annabeth takes a look at the picture and, impressed with the art work as well as the sentiment, says, "Thank you. I like owls."

"Wait," Sadie says with a smile. Shelby now taps the picture with her crayon, and the owl comes to life right off the paper. It flies around the room then lands on the beak of Thoth's statue.

Annabeth looks at Shelby in awe now. "You are really good. I'm Annabeth," she tells the little girl.

"I know," Shelby says. "I'm Shelby."

After a few minutes of magicians and demigods introducing themselves to one another, Carter grabs Percy and leads him out to the balcony. "Thought you might want to see our little friend," he says walking to the edge of the pool.

"It's gotten so big," the Greek exclaims looking at the crocodile. Noticing the white reptile also in the pool, Percy asks, "Did you capture the other one too?"

Carter tosses a piece of bacon into the pool getting Phillip of Macedonia to stand up and snap it out of the air. "No, he belongs to our Uncle Amos, and he's a shabti."

"You mean he's made of clay," Percy asks in shock remembering what Carter told him about creating help.

"Yeah, his name is Phillip of Macedonia," the Egyptian explains.

"So he's named after Felix's like great a thousand times grandfather," Percy asks.

"I have only heard it speculated that Phillip was actually Ptolemy's father, but I guess if Felix says he is, then he is," Carter agrees. "You know, I think I saw you one time riding Blackjack way over there," the magician now says pointing to the northwest."

"Probably did, we've been over there many times," Percy says looking at the Manhattan skyline. He then smiles and says, "And now you know why."

"Mount Olympus right there," Carter says in amazement.

"I couldn't believe it either at first," Percy agrees.

Back inside, kids seem to be forming into groups. Sadie, Annabeth, Piper and Cleo have gone to the library. Jaz has taken Will and Calypso to her infirmary. Walt has taken Nico to show him some of the things he, Anubis, brought from the Duat. Jason is standing with Julian looking at the Carter's sword collection hanging on the wall. Zia and Leo are sitting by the fireplace talking about fire, and Felix and Connor are busy sharing ideas for future pranks to pull on the Ares cabin and others. When Carter and Percy step back inside, they grab Jason and head to Carter's bedroom to talk about the pressures of leadership.

In the library, Piper is drawn to the images of Nut and Geb. "They look so in love," the daughter of Aphrodite says.

"They are," Sadie agrees, "but it is so sad. They have been kept apart from one another for thousands of years just because they had children."

"You've met them?" Piper asks her new friend.

Sadie nods her head. "I met Nut first. I even passed a love note between the two of them. I thought Geb might cry for a moment when he opened it and saw her face."

"Wouldn't it be nice if our sky and earth gods were that loving," Annabeth says thinking about Ouranos and Gaea.

"We've got plenty of other gods to cause problems," Sadie tells her, "But hopefully Chaos will never be back."

"I stood at the edge of our Chaos," Annabeth says. "I know they are nothing alike, but to just think about something that old..."

"Unsettling," Sadie says finishing her thought.

"So, who is the brunet hanging out with Felix?" Cleo now asks out of the blue.

Piper has to think for a second then says, "You mean Connor?"

"He's a son of Hermes," Annabeth now says. "He's a nice guy, but you really have to watch your step around him. Hermes' kids are notorious for pranking and stealing, especially Connor and his brother Travis."

"You like him," Sadie now playfully accuses her friend causing Cleo to blush.

"I was just curious," Cleo insists.

"Cleo," Piper says, "I'm the daughter of Aphrodite. You can't fool me."

"No really," Cleo says until Piper drags her over to the library door, and the two girls peak out at Connor and Felix sitting together on the stairs.

"Why is your heart beating faster," Piper whispers.

"Please done embarrass me," Cleo says turning toward Piper.

Piper smiles, "I wouldn't dream of it, but he is single. His brother Travis has a crush on a girl at camp named Katie, but Connor doesn't have a girlfriend."

"But Annabeth said he's a thief," Cleo reminds her.

"It's harmless, and if he likes you back, he would never steal from you," the demigod tells her.

Cleo, still blushing, says, "I could never just talk to him."

Right in Piper's ear a female voice now says, "What are we looking at?"

"Bast!" Cleo shouts excitedly. "You're back."

The woman, in a leopard print jumpsuit, puts her arms around Cleo then says, "Of course my little kitten. You knew I could never stay away forever."

"Bast?" Sadie says now running to the great the woman as well. "When we learned the gods had returned, I hoped."

"Sadie dear, I came as soon as I could. I had to help Ra get settled back into Sunny Acres. He insisted on a different room, closer to the lobby. I had to help Bes move all of his belongings from his old room. Who knew the father of the gods had so much junk," the cat goddess says.

Sadie gets a big hug then says, "Bast these are two of my new friends, Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, and Piper McLean, the daughter of Aphordite. Annabeth, Piper this is Bastet the Goddess of Cats."

Piper bows to the goddess. "It is an honor to meet you Lady Bastet," she says formally.

"Don't be silly, call me Bast. It is lovely to meet you Piper. I heard you made some new friends while I was gone. Annabeth, you helped my Sadie defeat Serapis. I am forever grateful."

"Sadie is amazing," Annabeth tells the goddess still giving her a bow to show respect.

"Now back to my original question, what were we looking at? That cute Greek boy sitting on the stairs with Felix?" Bast asks.

Sadie snickers and says, "Cleo likes him, but she won't admit it."

Cleo protests, "I admitted it. I just reminded you that Annabeth said he's a bad boy."

"Oh, but those are the best kind," Bast says putting her arm around Cleo's shoulders and looking back through the opening between the library doors.

"Do you guys ever feel like it's too much?" Carter asks looking at Percy and Jason.

"Only every day," Jason answers, "but I don't see how you do it. When I was at Camp Jupiter, I had Reyna and now at Camp Half-Blood I have Percy."

"And I've always had Annabeth," Percy says. "I would have been killed like a million times without her."

Carter nods his head. "I know what you mean. Don't tell Sadie I said this, but I couldn't do any of it without her."

"The others always want to look to us because of our dads, but we have to have their help," Percy says.

"There have been times when I didn't want to be the leader. I would have given anything for someone else to take the responsibility. When we started on our trip to the Mediterranean, everyone looked to Annabeth for leadership. I was so thankful for that, but then when she and Percy fell into Tartarus, it was back on my shoulders," Jason says distantly as if he's back in the galley of the ship once again.

"Hey, I'd of switched places with you in a heartbeat," Percy laughs.

"I can't imagine what Tartarus was like, but Zia and I made a trip with Setne through the Land of Demons trying to get to the Sea of Chaos. It was brutal, we had to be disguised or every single creature there would have killed us," Carter tells them.

"Been there, done that," Percy says. "We were shrouded in Death Mist to hide. It was hard to even look at Annabeth. To see the girl you love look like she's been dead for about three years..." He shakes his head instead of saying anything else.

The boys sit in silence for some time then Carter says, "Sometimes I feel like we've done as much as any individuals should be expected to do. Haven't we earned a happily ever after yet?"

"Right there with you brother," Jason says. "I just want to marry Piper, go live near her dad and have a couple kids, forget all about Jupiter."

Percy nods his head. "Annabeth and I are going to try," he tells the others.

"Did you get Athena to agree?" Jason asks surprised.

Percy laughs, "No, we can't get married immediately, but in the fall we're going to college in New Rome. We have our lives planned out. I just hope we get to live them."

"So is Zia the one?" Jason now asks Carter.

"Absolutely," Carter replies with a grin. "Almost from the moment I saw here I knew."

"Almost?" Percy says thinking there has to be a story behind that word.

Carter grins then says, "She was following us in London the night Dad released the gods, but I didn't really see her up close until Horus had already merged with me. She was leaning over me with a rather large blade ready to kill me on the spot." Percy and Jason both laugh. "The next time I saw her, I was in love."

Will and Jaz each have paper and pencil and are making a list of each other's recipes and those of Calypso. Finally, Will says, "You know we really should schedule some working sessions, I mean if you're willing."

"Oh, I'm totally willing," Jaz agrees. "Carter and Sadie have both told me that our potions work for you guys and your stuff works for us. As a healer, I want all the help I can get."

"I know what you mean," Will says. "I can call on the power of my father sometimes, but I'm not always there. When half-bloods are on quests, they need something they can carry with them."

"Herbal remedies have always been the most valuable," Calypso tells them. "Living on Ogygia, I didn't have any use for many of them, but I still remember most of them. I am happy to share them with both of you."

"How many healers do you have here?" Will now asks the magician.

"I am the only one following the path of Sekhmet," she tells him.

"You should come stay at camp for at least a week," Will now suggests. "My father, Apollo, is there and my brother Asclepius. My brothers and sisters are good healers as well."

"And do not forget Hecate's children," Calypso reminds him. "They are skill potion makers as well."

"Yeah, but their potions are not always medicinal," Will says with a smile.

"I will have to get permission from Carter, but winter break will be here soon. I will have some time off from school," Jaz offers.

"I have to get permission from Chiron too, but we'll have to plan on it," Will agrees.

"You don't catch your clothes on fire?" Leo asks curiously.

"No," Zia replies with a smile. "I don't normally spontaneously combust."

"So you've never been kissing Carter and had flames like just suddenly appear all over you?" he continues causing her to laugh.

"You're saying you have, kissed Calypso I mean," she says. "How do you keep from burning her?"

"She makes fireproof clothes for one," he tells her, "and it helps that she's a goddess."

Zia regains her composer then says, "I have always been a fire elementalist, but when I first became the Eye of Ra, I had a little trouble controlling the extra power. Still it would usually just be a matter of blasting fireballs from my hands. When I was actually one with Ra, I could encase myself in flames."

"The more I use my power, the better able I am to control it." Leo brings fire to his hand and lets it play on his fingers. "When I was little, my mom always warned me not to use it. I thought it was a curse for a really long time," he continues not telling her about his long-time belief that he killed his mother with his special gift.

"Jason says it was this power that allowed you to defeat your Earth goddess," she says with respect.

Leo grins then says, "But did he tell you it also got me killed?"

Zia smiles and says, "I think he mentioned it."

"Who's the blonde?" Connor asks as soon as he and Felix sit down on the steps.

"You mean with Will?" Felix asks.

"Yeah," Connor says anxiously. "The cheerleader looking one."

"That's just Jaz," the son of Khione says. "She's our healer."

"She's cute," the son of Hermes says. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

Felix thinks about it for a few seconds then says, "She hangs out with Julian a lot, but I don't know if she considers him her boyfriend. I've never seen them kissing or anything."

"What's she like?" the son of Hermes continues.

"She's really nice," Felix tells him. "She's not stuck up or anything like that, and she's pretty smart, kind of like a doctor."

"Do you think she's go for a guy like me?" Conner asks nervously.

Felix smiles, "I could always ask."

"No wait, what if she says no," Connor worries. "I wouldn't want her to know I was interested."

"You want me to find out without telling her?" the young magician asks. Connor grins and nods his head.


	43. Chapter 43

Nico has been pretty quiet during the drive home from Brooklyn House. All of the others have been sharing stories about their conversations with the Egyptians except for him. Finally Will says, "You alright? You're being awfully quiet."

"Fine," Nico replies.

Percy glances in the review mirror since Nico is sitting in the seat behind him and asks, "Did something happen between you and Walt?"

There wasn't anything special in the way Percy said it, but just the thought peaks Will's interest. "Did he say something to upset you?" the son of Apollo asks as if he's ready to do something about it if the answer is yes.

"It wasn't anything like that," Nico reassures his boyfriend. "He had some really cool stuff that he brought from the Land of the Dead. We started comparing our Underworld and their Duat, and it got me to thinking about Asphodel, Elysium, Persephone's garden, my room in Dad's palace. I haven't been there in so long, I kind of miss it."

Will, looking a little hurt, says, "Are you saying you want to go home?"

"Camp Half-Blood is my home now," Nico assures him. "But those places are beautiful. It's kind of sad that I won't get to see them again until I'm actually dead."

Percy takes a glance in the rearview mirror again and with a raised eyebrow says, "Asphodel is beautiful?"

"It was to me," Nico says. "I know nobody else would ever agree with that, but it's also where I found Hazel."

Annabeth now asks something she's always wondered but never wanted to ask Hazel directly. "So was Hazel actually conscious of being in Asphodel for all those years?"

"Yeah, she was," he tells her.

"I can't even imagine spending all that time with nobody to even talk to," Piper says sadly.

Nico looks at her and says, "I can imagine. Not because I spent all that time in the Lotus Hotel, because I had Bianca and other people to talk to, but because I spent months all by myself in the Underworld training with the dead."

"You never have to do that again," Will says taking Nico's hand. "I'll shoot arrows at you any time you want," he continues with a grin.

"Yeah, and I'll come at you with a javelin," Jason says shoving the back of Nico's head forward since he is sitting behind him.

Percy now adds, "And you know Annabeth will spar with you anytime you want."

"Me," Annabeth says, "Why me? Why not you?"

Percy eyes Nico in the mirror again and says, "Cause I don't want to get hurt."

When Frank, Reyna and Kratos arrive at the airport in San Francisco, Hazel is supposed to be there waiting to pick them up. They are not expecting the girl with her.

"Hylla!" Reyna says rushing to her sister just outside of security. "What are you doing here?"

Hylla gives her sister a hug then says, "I wanted to meet this male you have allowed to get close to you."

"You must be the Amazon Queen," Kratos says extending his hand, which Hylla does not take.

"You may be a god, but you are still a male," the queen tells him as she looks him over.

Reyna gives his sister a look that says, _don't be mean_, then says, "How are things with the _company_?" By company, of course, she means the Amazons.

"We are still trying to rebuild the distribution center in Puerto Rico, but the other locations are doing well. My new assistant is starting to get up to speed," her sister answers.

"We were sorry to hear about Kinzie," Hazel tells the Amazon.

Hylla bows her head as if thinking of Kinzie is still a difficult thing for her to do. "Kinzie was more than just my assistant. She was my best friend, my most trusted confidant."

"How long can you stay?" her sister now asks wanting to change the subject to something more pleasant.

"Only the night," her sister answers. "I must return tomorrow, but for today, I want your _boyfriend_ to prove he is worthy of the sister of the Amazon Queen," Hylla continues with a wicked smile.

"Your mother approves," Kratos brags. "I see no reason why you should not, but I will prove myself."

"Kratos seems to be a good guy," Frank now says, speaking for the first time since he's still a little intimidated by the Queen of the Amazons.

"_Seems_ is a very powerful word Praetor Zhang. It renders your approval completely useless," Hylla says, and to Frank she seems to be looking down at him even though they appear to be about the same height.

Reyna shakes her head wondering how she will get through this night let alone prove to her sister that her boyfriend if good enough for her. "Can we just get home?" she asks looking at Hazel.

Hazel smiles and says, "Sure. Arion is waiting outside with the chariot."

When they return to Camp Jupiter, Hazel and Frank drop Reyna and her family at her house then take the chariot to the stables. Once inside, Hylla makes herself at home on the sofa and props her feet up on the table. She looks at Kratos and says, "You could make yourself useful."

"What do you wish, Lady Hylla?" he says rather sarcastically.

Hylla smiles and says, "A chilled glass of wine would be lovely."

"I don't have any wine," her sister tells her as she takes off her shoes and collapses onto a chair.

"He's a god," her sister reminds her. "He should be able to get anything."

Kratos snaps his fingers and a silver serving tray appears in his hand. On it, sits a wine glass, two tall coffee mugs, some grapes, cheese and crackers. He bends over and offers the glass of wine to Hylla. "From Dionysus' personal collection, I trust you will approve," he tells the queen.

Hylla takes the glass, gives it a swirl, a sniff then takes a sip. "It is quite lovely," she says trying not to show that she is actually impressed.

"And you my beauty," the god now says turning to Reyna, "A hot chocolate just how you like it with a touch of whipped cream."

Reyna smiles happily and says, "You're so good to me," as she takes the mug and a grape.

"That is because I love you," he says taking the second mug, placing the tray on the table and taking a seat on the sofa next to Hylla. "Now, would you also like dinner in France?" he asks looking at the Amazon.

Hylla smiles and says, "No. I think a nice evening here in camp will be much more relaxing." She takes another sip of wine then says, "Now tell me why I should let you be with my sister."

Chris is standing at the door to the Ares cabin waiting for Clarisse to come back outside. When she finally does, he says, "Well?"

"Not here," she says closing the door. She leads him away from the cabins, and they end up at the dining pavilion.

Chris nervously now asks, "Are you or not?"

She pulls something plastic from her back pocket and hands it to him. The son of Hermes takes a quick look at it then breaths a heavy sigh and takes a seat on the closest bench. "You know this means we're in big trouble," he tells her.

She takes a seat next to him then says, "My mom will be okay with it."

"It's not your _mom_ I'm worried about," he tells her. "Your dad is probably going to kill me. He already doesn't like me."

"Why would you say that?" she asks. "Ares and Hermes get along alright."

"I was helping Kronos," he reminds her.

She takes one of his trembling hands in hers and says, "Hey, don't forget, Dad fell for his whispers too. He tried to get Percy killed in the Underworld, so Poseidon and Hades would be at each other and Zeus would think Percy stole the master bolt. It would be really hard for him of all the gods not to forgive you."

"I thought you didn't want to believe all of that," he points out to her.

"I didn't want to believe it, but Zeus says it's true so there is nothing I can do but accept it."

"He's still going to be mad as all Hades when he finds out what I've done," Chris says.

"What we've done," she corrects. After some time in silence, she continues, "What is Hermes going to say?"

Chris shakes his head. "I don't really have any idea. I've only met my dad one time. He came to my mom's house when I was there last Christmas. He told me that he forgave me for leaving camp and helping Luke."

"That was the first time?" she asks sounding surprised. He nods. "I guess we have to tell Chiron now," she says sounding nervous herself.

"We broke the rules," he tells her. "They might even kick us out of camp."

"We can't stay in the outside world. I was being attacked every day. If it wasn't for Gleeson...There's no way we can protect a baby without the protection of camp," she says with her voice cracking.

Chris stands and puts his arms around her. "I'll figure something out. I'm responsible for you and our baby now," he says softly. "I won't let anything happen to either one of you."

"I love you," she whispers as he continues to hold her.

"Let's go talk to Chiron," he says then leads her toward the big house.

When Chris and Clarisse arrive at the big house, Iris informs them that Chiron is not in, but she invites them inside showing them to the kitchen where she is working on a new product in her gluten free line of snake cakes. The goddess offers each of them a sample. Clarisse declines, but Chris accepts the offer not knowing that Iris isn't the best baker in the world.

"Lady Iris," Clarisse says when the goddess returns to her mixing bowl, "Has there ever been a time when a half-blood here at camp had a baby?"

Iris looks up focusing on the girl over the top of her glasses. "I do not recall hearing of a case, but I have not been privy to all the comings and goings here at camp. Still you hear a lot when you run the company grapevine. Are you pregnant Clarisse?"

"Yes ma'am," the daughter of Ares confirms.

"And I assume it is yours?" the goddess asks the son of Hermes.

"Yes ma'am," he tells her.

Iris wipes her hands on her apron then says, "I do not have to tell you that this will not go over well. The gods have rules."

Clarisse swallows hard then says, "We understand that we'll probably have to leave camp."

"Yes, I would imagine that is true. Allowing you to stay would be like condoning what you have done. That would send a very bad message to the remaining campers," Iris agrees.

Chris puts his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and softly says, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Both of you are over twenty," Iris now tells them. "Most demigods have left camp by the time they reach your age. You have no reason to be sorry for caring so much for each other, but we must summon your fathers."

Chris cringes. "If we're going to get expelled from camp anyway, can't we just leave and not tell them?" he asks.

"Perhaps your fathers will have a solution," the rainbow goddess suggests.

"Yeah, like strangling me," Chris says finally taking his first bite of Iris' snack cake. He nearly chokes on it, but there is no way he can spit it out with Iris being so helpful. He finally swallows it down then says, "It's good." Iris smiles then hands him a glass of water.


	44. Chapter 44

After dinner with the legion and an evening of Hylla ordering Kratos around to see just how much the god will take just to prove himself, Reyna finally sends her boyfriend off the bedroom for the night. Even though he insists that as a god he needs no sleep, she promises to come in there and snuggle after a little while with her sister. Now the girls sit together on the sofa with their first real time for a heart-to-heart since the defeat of Gaea.

"How are you," Hylla asks reaching her hand out and placing it on her sister's arm. "I know it was hard for you going back home."

Reyna is silent for a few seconds then says, "I told Nico about Father."

"Why would you do that?" her sister asks in surprise.

"When we were trying to get back to Camp Half-Blood, Nico was using more than he had to give just to shadow travel us and the Athena Parthenos. When I shared my strength with him by touch, I felt all of his pain and he felt mine. We now share a special bond that I cannot explain, and after San Juan, I felt I owed him something. Besides, we had no idea if we were even going to make it. If he had to jump us one more time, he probably would have died."

"I supposed if he hasn't said anything yet," Hylla says worried about what the others might say or do to her little sister.

"Nico told me it wasn't my fault, and that it wasn't really Dad at that point."

"He's right you know," her sister insists. "That...whatever it was, had stopped being our father years before you did what you did. You were protecting yourself, me."

Reyna sighs then says, "He said the same thing. When I was telling him about my past, we didn't know that a psychopath was listening to us. He tried to capture us and turn me over to Octavian. Tell him what I had done, but Nico, he killed him to protect me."

"You and the son of Hades have a special relationship," Hylla says. "Although he is a male, I do not have a problem with that. I myself have never met a guy who was worthy of such closeness."

Reyna how hesitates. She's been wanting to talk to her big sister about something ever since she met Kratos. Now that she has a chance..."Hylla, are you still a..." she blushes at the thought of finishing her question.

Her sister smiles and says, "Do you mean a virgin?" Reyna nods her head.

"I am the Queen of the Amazons. We have many males under our control, and they are good for a couple of things," Hylla says with a laugh. "No little sister, I am not a virgin are you?"

Now Reyna really blushes. "I know Kratos wants to, but I haven't been ready."

"Of course he wants to," her sister says with a touch of repulsion. "He is a male."

"What do you think Mom would say," Reyna now asks. "I mean I'm eighteen, but we're not married."

Hylla smiles now and says, "Sweetie, Mom is a war goddess. Do you really think she cares if you or I are married to whomever we sleep with. We're not her only children."

"Maybe," Reyna says wondering if her sister is right. After all their father had always insisted that he and their mother were married.

"Do you want to be intimate with him?" her sister asks. "Do not let him force you into something you do not want. You are the woman. It is up to you when you want or don't want that."

"He would never force me Hylla. He respects me too much for that. Part of me does want to. I'm just a little nervous," the praetor admits.

Hylla smiles and caresses her little sister's face. "Then wait. If he's worth it, he'll still be around when you are completely ready."

"Chiron said the same thing," Reyna tells her.

"The same advice from the Amazon Queen and a wise old centaur has to be good," her sister tells her.

Reyna now yawns and says, "I wish I could stay up talking to you all night, but I have a busy day tomorrow."

"I'm tired as well," Hylla admits. "You know, we can always kick the god out of your bed and make him sleep out here."

Reyna now smiles, "He won't do anything but snuggle, and I kind of like it."

"Well then," Hylla says leaning over and kissing Reyna's forehead, "Go get some sleep, and I will see you in the morning before I leave for Seattle."

Reyna puts her arms around her sister and giving her a big hug says, "I love you Hylla Twice Kill."

When she enters the bedroom, Kratos turns over in the bed and says, "Did you have a nice talk?"

"Yes," she says softly then climbs into the bed next to him. He pulls her into his arms. She can feel the strength surging through is entire body as he presses against her.

"This is nice," he says kissing her forehead then he closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. It doesn't take her long before she is sleeping soundly as well.

"What were you thinking son," Hermes scolds as he stands in the big house looking at his son sitting on the sofa with the daughter of Ares.

"I love her Dad," Chris answers. "We might still be living at camp, but we're not little kids anymore."

"So what do you plan to do, because I can assure you that Ares is going to insist your take responsibility for this," his father continues.

Chris looks at his dad like he can't believe he even thought he wouldn't be responsible. "I have every intention to take care of my kid. I'm not going to be an absentee father like you were."

A look of pain comes over the god's face. "Christopher, you know I would have been there if I could."

"You never even claimed me Dad, not until after Clarisse saved me. I could have died without ever knowing for sure."

Hermes looks surprised. "Your mother knew. I assumed she told you. I mean, you knew you were a half-blood. How could you not know I was your father?"

"She said it wasn't her place to tell me. She said that when you were ready for me to know, you would claim me," Chris tells him.

Hermes shakes his head in disbelief. "The mothers of my children have always known. I don't know why she would have handled it the way she did. I always thought you knew."

"Knew what?" a voice thunders from the doorway. "Clarisse, why have I been summoned here by Iris?"

"Father," she says clearing still afraid of her overbearing dad.

"Why are you here?" Ares now asks his brother Hermes.

"Are you going to tell him?" Hermes asks looking at his son. "After all, this is your doing."

Chris nervously stands. Part of him wonders if this is his last few seconds of life. "Lord Ares, sir," he says with his voice cracking. "My name is Chris. I'm his son," he says pointing at Hermes.

"You called me here to tell me that?" Ares asks.

"No sir," Hermes' son continues. "I'm also Clarisse's boyfriend. We've been together since the Titan War."

"That was months ago," the war god bellows looking at his daughter. "Why am I just now hearing about this, girl?"

"You were a little out of it Dad," Clarisse says. "I tried to pray to you a few times, but you never answered."

"No excuse," Ares says like it's still her fault. "So what, you wanting to marry her or something?"

"No, I mean, yes, I mean," now Chris is so confused Clarisse has to take over.

"We do want to get married, but that isn't what we called you here to tell you," she tells him.

"No Clarisse, let me do it," her boyfriend now says standing a little straighter. "Clarisse and I are having a baby, sir," he says then waits to be blasted to bits.

Ares looks at Clarisse then at Chris then back at his daughter. "Pregnant," he says.

"Yes sir," Chris answers.

"Do you have a job?" Ares now asks.

"No sir," Chris says.

"Do you have a pace to live? A roof to protect my daughter and grandchild?"

"Not yet."

"Do you even have a plan?" the god says sounding so much calmer than Chris expected it scares him worse than if Ares was screaming at him.

"We just found out, about the baby I mean. We would like to stay here at camp. The monsters..."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Hermes says. "Camp Half-Blood is a place for kids not families."

"Maybe it could change," Clarisse suggests. "It could become more like Camp Jupiter. They have New Rome..."

"Maybe you should just go to New Rome," Hermes tells her smartly.

Ares now turns to his brother Hermes. "Why should it be that simple," he says.

"Simple," Clarisse says. "Going to live with a bunch of Romans wouldn't be simple."

"You do not have the discipline to live among Romans," her father tells her. When she starts to object, he stops her. "Your brother Frank, he would never find himself in this situation."

Clarisse won't be silenced this time. "Frank is sixteen. Wait until he's twenty and tell me what he will or will not do," she snaps. "You won't let us stay here, fine. We'll leave camp. We'll take our chances with the monsters."

"Clarisse," Chris says having heard the stories about how bad it was for her before Coach Hedge got her to camp. "We have to think about the baby. We can't protect it..."

"That is why you will come to Olympus," Ares says.

"Olympus!" the three of them all say in unison.

Hermes continues, "By all means, let's not make it simple."

"I'll put Chris to work," the war god suggests.

"Work, sir," Chris says stunned. "I don't know..."

"My sons could use some help," Ares tells him.

"Sons," Chris says nervously. "You mean Eros and Himeros?" he continues hopefully.

"No," the god says. "The other two."

"Not Demios and Phobos," Clarisse exclaims. "They hate me. They'll never accept Chris."

Chris is trying hard not to shake. "Sir, I appreciate the offer, but I'm not a..."

"Yes, yes, you're not much of a warrior, and you are certainly not scary. Your time with Kronos proved that, but you will learn," Clarisse's father tells him.

"You want to change him," his daughter says.

Ares grins then says, "It will toughen him up a little that's all. If he thinks he can be married to my daughter, he's going to need that anyway."

"I'll do it," Chris says.

"Chris no," Clarisse insists. "I'd rather take my chances with the monsters than to put you through that."

Chris sits back down next to her and takes her hands. "Clarisse, I have to do this, don't you see. I have to provide for you. I have to take care of you."

"I can fight, you know that," she insists.

"Of course you can. You're the best fighter I know, but the baby is going to change things. You can't charge into battle with our kid on your hip," he says. "It will be okay. I'll find a way to make it okay. You took care of me once. Now it's my turn to take care of you."

Clarisse kisses him then looks to her father and asks, "Do we have to leave now? Can we say goodbye to our friends?"

"You can stay here long enough to get married. I insist on that," her father answers.

Hermes now pulls his phone from his pocket and hands it to his son. "You should call your mother. Tell her you're having a baby and getting married."

"A baby," Martha now says, "Clarisse, how sweet."

"Thank you Martha," Clarisse says thankful to hear at least one voice that seem happy about their news.

"I'll throw you a shower," the snake continues.

"How can you do that?" George now asks his mate. "You're a snake."

"Oh, yes, that might be a little difficult," she says.

"Thanks anyway," Chris says appreciating the offer

"No, I'll still do it," Martha insists. "I will just need a little help to pull it off. I'll get Annabeth to help me. We have always worked well together."

"Uh, Martha," Clarisse says. "Annabeth doesn't even really like me."

"Nonsense," the snake says. "This will be fun. Can I Lord Hermes?"

"Far be it from me to stop you from doing something you have your mind set on, Martha," the god tells her then he looks at his son and says, "Now make that call."


	45. Chapter 45

The following Saturday, the game room in the big house is covered in pink and blue streamers and balloons. Martha ordered everything needed for a celebration, while Annabeth, Piper and some sisters of both Clarisse and Chris decorated the room. Lady Iris created some snacks for the shower and most of the girls created the gifts they are giving for both the wedding and the baby.

When Drew enters the room, many of the girls are surprised to see her.

"I didn't expect you to come," Lacy says from her seat next to Piper.

"I was invited, hon," Drew tells her. "I'm as much a part of this camp as everyone else."

Lacy, not wanting to set Drew off and have to deal with her all day or at school on Monday now says, "I just meant that I didn't think you liked Clarisse."

Drew smiles and says, "I don't, but I love weddings and babies."

Lacy leans over and whispers to her big sister Piper, "Yeah, she thinks babies are an accessory, like a handbag." Piper smiles in agreement.

When Clarisse enters the room, Annabeth is the one to welcome her. "Clarisse, congratulations," she says showing her to the seat of honor.

"You all went to a lot of trouble. You shouldn't have," Clarisse says.

From Hermes' cell phone, which is sitting on the ping-pong table, Matha says, "We wanted you to have a wonderful day."

"Thank you Martha," the daughter of Ares says. "This means a lot to me. I know I haven't always been nice to some of you."

Lou Ellen coughs into her own hand saying, "All," causing most of the girls to laugh.

"So Clarisse," Piper now says wanting to change the tone of the party, "are you excited about getting married tomorrow?"

"I guess," she answers. "I'm looking forward to marrying Chris, but I'm a little nervous about our future and what Chris will have to do on his new job."

"He's going to be working with Phobos and Demios?" Calypso asks having heard the rumors.

"Yes, and I've met them. They don't like me," Clarisse tells the daughter of Atlas.

"They don't like anyone," one of Clarisse's sisters adds.

"They helped us," Annabeth says motioning between she and Piper.

Piper nods her head in agreement. "We didn't actually get to meet them, but I prayed to them in Sparta. They helped us defeat Mimas."

"It was pretty intense being around them," Annabeth now tells the others. "Maybe Piper should talk to Chris about how she handled it. She was amazing in how she dealt with their power."

"You're also their sister," Clarisse says. "My future husband is not, and it sounds like they prefer their mom's siblings to their dad's."

Piper doesn't want to disagree with Clarisse. She wasn't there when Clarisse had her run in with their mutual brothers, but she also knows that her acceptance of the fear was what their brothers respected. "I can't say how Panic and Fear feel about any of us, but I do know it's all in the attitude."

"Let's play a game," Lacy now suggest excitedly.

Annabeth nods at Lacy in thanks for the suggestion then says, "We're actually all already playing one game."

"Yes," Lady Iris says taking over the explanation since she and Martha put it together. "Each of you has one ice cube in your glass with a little baby frozen inside. The girl who's ice thaws first allowing your baby to drop to the bottom of your class, wins a prize for having your water break."

"That's gross," Nyssa say. "I like it," she then laughs.

"Annabeth," Martha now says getting her co-hostess' attention. "Let's play Kiss the Bride's Ass next."

Annabeth laughs as several of the girls look at Clarisse with scrunched up faces. "It's not what you think," she assures them and turns around a white board she had already prepared. On the previously unseen side, there is a poster of a donkey, but where the butt of the donkey should be, there is a picture of Chris' face. Next, she whips out a tube of garish purple lipstick Piper provided.

"Is that mine!" Drew cries out in shock.

Piper gins and says, "You left it behind. I didn't think you would mind." Drew gives her a dirty look but doesn't say anything else.

"Each of us will put on the lipstick then try to kiss Chris while blindfolded. The one coming closest to his lips will win a prize," Annabeth continues explaining the rules of the game.

"Clarisse, you go first," one of her sisters shouts out.

Clarisse smiles then says, "I get a picture of this when everyone is done, right?"

"Certainly," Annabeth assures the daughter of Ares then hands her the lipstick.

When Clarisse is ready, Annabeth points her in the direction of the whiteboard and turns her loose. Clarisse puts her hands out but still bumps into the board. "You could have warned me, Wise Girl."

"Just kiss your ass, Clarisse," Annabeth laughs. Clarisse plants one right in the middle of her fiancés forehead then pulls off the blindfold.

"Could have been worse," she says then quickly grabs a napkin and wipes the lipstick off her lips.

As the girls take turns trying to kiss Chris, they are laughing and having a genuinely great time together. Lacy kisses the groom/daddy's left ear. Nyssa's kiss is just below his chin. Kayla gets the closes to her point in the game by kissing Chris' right cheek. Laurel then shouts out, "Oh no, my water broke." The others all look to see her baby is indeed lying at the bottom of her glass.

"It figures a daughter of Nike would win," Alyssa jokes then gives Laurel a smile.

Jade, from the Iris cabin, eventually wins the donkey game by placing a kiss right on the grooms lips, but is then too embarrassed to be happy about it, despite her own mother telling her she made her proud.

As the afternoon goes on, they eventually get around to Clarisse opening her gifts. Annabeth and Piper went in together to create a silky nightgown and robe for the daughter of Ares. Of course, it is red with white lace trim. Nyssa gives Clarisse a stroller that she made with the help of some of her brothers. Calypso has been busy making baby clothes and has woven a blanket that is actually for the newlywed's bed. Lou Ellen and Kayla give Clarisse a basket full of soaps, shampoos and things for the baby that they created themselves.

When Clarisse gets to a strangely wrapped package, Lacy says, "That is from Sadie and Zia. When they found out about the baby, they felt bad about Walt putting you in that jar."

"Sadie and Zia?" Drew says. "You mean Sadie Kane, from school?"

"Yeah," Lacy says. "They're kind of like us, only Egyptian."

"Walt and Carter?" Drew continues clearly not believing it.

"They are too, and some of their other friends," Piper confirms. "They were here at camp last weekend. They helped Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Thalia stop Julius and an Egyptian ghost."

Drew now starts pouting. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" she whines.

"Maybe because you and Sadie don't like each other," Lacy suggests.

"Well," Drew huffs but leaves it alone since Clarisse is opening the gift.

Clarisse grumbled at remembering being captured by that dog when told whom the gift was from. Inside the box, however, is a beautiful amulet necklace with the symbol of life, an ankh. To honor her father, the crossbar on the ankh is a spear. Also in the box, is a stuffed animal for the baby. It's a little black jackal. The necklace is so pretty that Clarisse actually laughs off the animal, which surprises everyone who saw how mad she was when Sadie set her free following Capture the Flag.

Three hours later by the time the shower is over, Annabeth has won a contest on who can change a baby's dirty diaper the fastest, Katie won, or survived the longest as some of the girls say, the Taste the Cake game, and Clarisse has actually laughed out loud six times.

When Chris shows up to collect his bride, she brings him inside to show him everything the girls have done for them. He's a bit disturbed at seeing his face on the back end of a donkey with purple lips all over it, but he is grateful for everyone making Clarisse feel special for the day.

The next morning, Hermes knocks on the door to his own cabin. Other gods have a tendency to come and go from their own cabins without advanced warning, but since he has kids that are not his own living in his place, he always knocks first. Connor is the one who opens the door.

"Hey Dad," he says giving the god a hug. He and Travis have been at camp longer than any of Hermes other kids, including Chris who is older than they are, so he's met him a few more times.

"Is your brother up?" Hermes asks as he steps inside.

Connor, who has been struggling with his tie, says, "I'm guessing you mean Chris. Yeah, he's up."

"Let me," his dad now says and takes the tie in his own hands. Being a god, you might think Hermes would just snap his fingers and have the perfect Windsor Knot appear, but he takes the time not only to tie his son's necktie but also show him how it's done.

"Thanks Dad," Connor says letting his dad head toward the back of the cabin.

When Chris spots his father, he stops getting dressed and walks to him. Without saying anything, he hugs Hermes. The god can tell his oldest is nervous by the slight tremble running through his body.

"Everything will be fine," his dad tells him. "I don't know what Ares and his boys are working on or what they have planned for you to do, but I won't let anything happen to you. His girl is just as responsible for this as you are."

"Her name is Clarisse, Dad," Chris says wanting to make sure his own dad remembers his wife's name.

Hermes, absentmindedly, says, "Yes, yes. Well let's finish getting you dressed. Your grandmother is waiting."

"Maia is here?" Travis, whose bed is next to Chris and couldn't help but overhear, asks anxiously.

"She wants to meet her grandchildren," his dad answers, "But don't all crowd her at one time. She'll be here all day."

"We'll make you proud today, Dad," Travis says looking more at his siblings then their father making his words an order as opposed to a statement.

Clarisse is sitting on the edge of her bed. Her _wedding dress_ is actually a white chiton that stops just above her knees with brand new silver plated armor, so she could care less about wrinkling anything.

"You look like your mother," a voice says behinds her. She jumps at the sound of her father's voice.

"Is that good?" she asks not really knowing the answer. Her mother is strong and determined, but she would never win any beauty contests.

"I have always found your mother attractive," the god says taking a seat next to her. "You would not be here had I not. Do you think he will show today?"

"You mean Chris?" she asks not understanding the question. When he nods, she says, "Of course he will. Chris loves me, and he'll be a good father. I know you don't care for him because he helped Kronos..."

"He paid a heavy price for that," Ares says. Now it's her turn to nod in agreement. "He fought for Camp Half-Blood against the Romans and against Gaea. That is all that matters now, and of course, how much he fights for you."

"I...I'm sorry I disappointed you," she now says softly so none of her siblings can hear her.

Ares looks at her as if trying to decide how to respond. Finally, he says, "I am not disappointed in you. You have proven yourself to me time and time again. I push you hard, you need it sometimes, but every time you have come through. I believe you can do anything."

Clarisse is shocked to hear what her father is telling her. Except for the night after the Battle of Manhattan, all she has ever gotten from him is yelling like a drill sergeant. "I guess we should get to my wedding," she tells him. Ares stands and offers her his arm.

The wedding itself is being held on the beach, and it's apparent that Aphrodite had a hand in the decorations. There are roses everywhere and enough tulle to choke a horse. It's definitely not Clarisse's taste, but she's her dad's girlfriend, so there wasn't much she could do about it. Chris is standing in front of all their guests with his brothers Travis and Connor standing next to him. Her sisters, Ariel and Marcy are standing across from them, both looking completely uncomfortable in their dresses. In the middle, stands a teenage boy she has never seen before in her life. He looks like he could be a camper, but he's not. She can't help but wonder what's up with the torch in his hand.

Clarisse looks at her father and whispers, "Who is that?"

"That's Hymen," her father whispers back. "He's your brother's best friend." Ares then snaps his fingers and a twelve-gage shotgun appears in his free hand. "Now, let's get you hitched," he grins causing Chris to flinch.

As Ares walks her up the aisle, Clarisse notices there are several gods in attendance. She assumed Hermes would be there of course, but not Hera and Zeus. They are technically her grandparents, but who would have thought they would take the time. Her dad's girlfriend, Aphrodite, is there. Next to Aphrodite, there is a young couple Clarisse does not recognize, but it doesn't take her long to guess who it was. The guy is wearing a white suit with a red tie. It isn't obvious upon first glance, but woven into the tie is a series of hearts. The girl is very pretty. In fact, everything about her seems perfect, so much so that she really could be prettier than Aphrodite. Eros and Psyche, she thinks to herself. Iris, Chiron, Apollo and Caesar are also sitting on her side since a large number of campers are sitting on Chris' side of the aisle. Noticeably, Artemis and all of her Hunters are absent. On Chris' side, there is a beautiful woman sitting in the front row next to Hermes that she has never seen before, but she looks a little bit like Calypso and that snooty Hunter Clarisse didn't like very much, what was her name again, oh yeah, Zoe Nightshade. The similarity is so striking that Clarisse can only assume it's Chris' grandmother, Maia who is also a daughter of Atlas. Also on Chris' side, right behind Hermes, sits someone that makes Clarisse do a double take. Except for wearing a different dress, she looks exactly like Aphrodite. Clarisse racks her brain trying to figure it out but reaches Chris before a name comes to her.

You would think that the mere fact that Chris is standing there ready to profess his undying love to Clarisse would be enough to get Ares to take a seat and put away the shotgun, but unfortunately for Chris, it isn't. The god stands just to the side of the kid with the muzzle trained on him for the entire ceremony. Not even Aphrodite motioning for him to sit next to her makes a difference. It is not until the final I do's and Hymen announces the kids husband and wife that Ares gets rid of the weapon.

Instead of doing a traditional receiving line with the entire wedding party and all of the guests, Chris and Clarisse decide to greet only the people who do not live at Camp Half-Blood, so everyone can get started partying. Zeus and Hera are the first in line to greet the newlyweds.

"Your father tells me, you are going to work for your father-in-law," the king of the gods says to Chris when he reaches him.

"Yes, sir," Chris says nervously. This is the first time he has ever seen his grandfather, let alone talked to him. He's in awe and scared to death at the same time.

"I suppose you'll be living on Olympus," his grandfather continues.

"Yes, sir," the groom repeats.

"Will you be living with Ares or Hermes," Hera now asks looking at her granddaughter.

"They didn't actually tell us," Clarisse says. "Dad is the one who came up with the plan, so I guess we're supposed to live with him."

Hera smiles then says, "It will be nice having a woman living with all those men to keep things picked up after them. We all know Aphrodite won't lift a finger."

"I heard that," Aphrodite, standing next to Ares who is following his mother, says angrily.

Clarisse, who doesn't care one bit about the insult to Aphrodite, looks at her father and says, "That's not what you expect from me is it? I'm a warrior, not a maid."

Ares smiles then says, "Cleaning house would be a waste of talent for the drakon slayer."

"Damn straight," his daughter says raising her head proudly.

"But you do intend to raise your child, do you not," Hera now asks still looking at Clarisse. "Because I can tell you right now that my babysitting days ended with Leo."

"Yes, Lady Hera, I intend to try and be a good mother to our child. Like my mother was for me," Ares' daughter answers. Hera rolls her eyes clearly thinking that if Clarisse is a good indication of her mother's parenting skills, which obviously she is, this baby is in big trouble.

Aphrodite now pushes Ares out of the way and says, "If you need any help with that little baby when it gets here, you just come to me. I'm a wonderful mother."

Standing next to Aphrodite in the line is the goddess of love's doppelganger. Clarisse never did figure out who she is, but then she speaks. "Sure you are Mother. I'm living proof of that." Clarisse is stunned, because the voice is so masculine that it seems impossible to be coming from such a pretty face.

"Oh Aphroditus, you aren't still angry over that one little incident, are you?" the goddess says as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

Hermes now leans forward in front of Aphroditus and says, "Can we please not get into this discussion again today."

"Sorry father," the girl/boy whatever it is says then he looks at Clarisse and says, "I love your wedding dress. Way to stay yourself girl."

"Thank you," Clarisse says. "You're Chris' brother."

"Yes, I suppose I am. Hermaphroditus," he says introducing himself and giving her a kiss on the cheek, "but you can call me Aphroditus. Everyone else does."

Chris now looks at his brother and says, "I...Dad...I mean...Dad didn't say you were coming."

"I didn't hear about it until this morning, but I simply adore weddings. Never had one myself as the groom or the bride," his brother says with a laugh. "I hope you don't mind my being here, but when I ran into Eros and he said he was coming, I just had to tag along."

"It's fine," Clarisse says, "The more the merrier, I guess."

"Well aren't you sweet. You picked a winner Little Brother," the god says then kisses Chris on the cheek as well.

"Yeah," Chris says a little stunned as Aphroditus moves along. When Hermes starts speaking to his son, it takes a second for Chris to refocus. "I'm sorry. What Dad?"

"This is your grandmother, Maia," his dad says introducing the woman to his right.

"It is an honor," Clarisse says giving the daughter of Atlas a hug.

"We're both so glad you could come today," Chris says also hugging his grandmother.

"I have never gotten a chance to meet any of my grandchildren before, well except for Aphroditus, of course, and Pan. I am delighted to be here. Christopher you look so handsome," the Titaness says caressing the groom's face.

"Thank you Grandmother," he says taking her hand and kissing the inside of it. "My brothers and sisters are all looking forward to meeting you."

"Yes, there will be time for that. Clarisse, I could not help but overhear Hera and Aphrodite talk about providing you help and guidance with your child when it arrives. No doubt, Hera will play the proud great grandmother when it suits her, but I truly hope you will come to me if you have any questions. I have experience raising a child. Although my sweet Hermes," she says stopping to caress her son's face, "grew up far too quickly."

"It's true," Hermes says looking into his mother's face. "When Dad needed a foster mother for some of his other kids, usually thanks to Hera, he sent them to your grandmother."

"I'm sure I will be calling on you a lot," Clarisse now says. "I was just trying to sound tough in front of Hera because she irritates me. I really don't know what I'm doing."

"We'll do it together then," Maia says placing her hand over Clarisse's. "Now let me move on so these other people can congratulate the two of you."

The girl Clarisse assumes is Psyche now approaches the two of them. "Hope you don't mind our crashing the party," she says while giving the bride a hug. "There are so few actual weddings in this family that we don't like to miss one, and well since you are my husband's sister."

"You must be Psyche," Chris says getting his own kiss. "Your wedding was legendary. I hope we don't let you down."

Psyche smiles. "You know what, I think being with a bunch of mortals will be much more fun. I was mortal once you know, but don't get me wrong, the food and drink at our reception was amazing..."

"Sweetheart," Eros now tells his wife, "We don't want to bore them with all of that. Besides, it is Clarisse's day."

"Of course it is," the goddess now says agreeing with her husband.

"So you're Cupid," Clarisse says looking at her brother like she doesn't quite believe it. "I expected something very different."

"Doesn't everyone," her brother says, "but honestly, do you really think a pudgy little baby would get married and have a daughter of his own."

"I wouldn't think that," Hymen, who is standing next to Eros with his arm over his shoulder agrees.

"Dad said the two of you are best friends," she now says looking at the two gods. "You're the god of weddings?" she asks.

"In the flesh," Hymen says with a grin. "Used to be that if Eros and I didn't show up at your nuptials, the marriage would never last."

"Well then," Chris says putting his arm around Clarisse, "We're definitely glad you're both here."

Eros laughs and says, "I can't remember the last time one of Dad's daughters got married, so we figured you could use all the help you could get."

"Honey," Psyche scolds her husband. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Especially to your sister," Clarisse adds with a glare.

"Time you learn, Clarisse. I don't play fair and I don't play nice. If you want to make it, the two of you will have to work at it every day," her brother says with a mean laugh then leads his wife away.

Chris now looks at Hymen who is the last one standing with them. "How is he your best friend?"

Hymen smiles then says, "He wasn't this cynical when we were both younger. I think marriage is hard on him too. Plus there's all they went through to be together. If you think about it though, you wouldn't have many marriages without love, so I kind of need the guy."

"Well, have a good time, and thank you so much for marrying us," Clarisse says feeling a little sorry for the god.

"The two of you have something special," Hymen says. "Always remember that and you should do okay," he continues then heads off to the party.

"Maybe it's a good think I'll be working with your other brothers after all," Chris says looking at his wife.


	46. Chapter 46

Nico doesn't want to stay for the reception. He really didn't want to sit through the wedding when he saw who was here, but Will and Jason convinced him to stay. Now it is taking everything they have to talk him into not letting Cupid win by driving him away. It's not until Percy comes over and tells Nico that he has to stand up to a bully that Nico finally agrees to stay and enjoy himself out of spite.

After a while, when Cupid walks toward the table Nico, Jason, Percy, Leo and their girls, or guy in the case of Will, are sitting around, Piper is the first to speak to her brother.

"If you've come to cause trouble," she tells him, "you can just turn around and walk away."

"What would make you think that was my goal, sister," the god says with a grin that doesn't warm anybody's heart.

"You're a mean spirited bully, and we don't have time for you," she replies. "And when you hurt one of our friends, we all feel the pain."

"You Piper McLean have no idea what the pain of love feels like. You had the memory of a loving boyfriend before you even had a loving boyfriend. I don't know why Mother treats you so special, but you're not," Cupid tells her.

"Maybe Mom doesn't think love needs to hurt," she tells him. "Maybe she thinks that there is enough pain and suffering in this world without you going around adding to it. Maybe she's just tired of your attitude."

"And maybe you should be careful with what you say," her brother warns. "Even his father," the god continues as he points at Will, "knows that it is not wise to speak to me that way."

Will now stands and looks at Cupid, "Nico has already said everything there is to say when it comes to you. He's not hiding anything. You need to leave him alone."

"Oh how sweet," Cupid says looking from Will to Nico. "You finally have a boyfriend, and one that will stand up for you."

"I don't need anybody to stand up for me," Nico tells the god trying not to show how angry he is. "But when you love someone that's what you do."

"Even if they're just a good friend," Percy adds glaring at the god. After Nico cleared the air about his past feelings for Percy, Jason filled him in on what Cupid put Nico through at Diocletian's palace. Like Jason, Percy was furious that Cupid pushed his friend around. That it was over feelings for him, made Percy even angrier.

Cupid now looks around the table and says, "Perhaps I was coming over to congratulate all of you on your defeat of Gaea and your luck at finding love in the face of such danger."

"I don't think luck had anything to with it," Leo now says taking Calypso's hand in his. "Our bonds are all so strong that they could only be fate."

"Even fate can be tempted, little hero. Just ask my wife," the god tells him.

"Just because you got dealt a lousy hand, doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else," Piper tells him. "Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to go back to enjoying ourselves."

"Have a lovely afternoon, sister," Cupid says then turns and heads back to his wife.

"Jupiter almighty, I hate that guy," Jason says when the god is gone.

"That makes eight of us," Will agrees then kisses Nico.

Aphrodite catches Iris at the buffet table. "So how is the new romance?" she asks the rainbow goddess.

"It is wonderful," Iris tells her with a big smile. "Chiron is very loving and quite passionate."

The love goddess laughs then says, "After all those years without a woman, I am not surprised. Do you plan to have any children together?"

"Oh," Iris says like she hadn't even considered that. "Is that even possible?"

"I can see no reason why it wouldn't be. Philyra gave birth to Chiron without issue, besides Chiron's children with his first wife were not centaurs," Aphrodite reminds her.

"It is something we would have to discuss," Iris says then gets a blissful look on her face. "But wouldn't a baby centaur be glorious?"

"What are those toy horses called?" Aphrodite asks then it comes to her, "Rainbow My Little Pony. Why, we could even make it a pegasus since you have wings. Yes that would be adorable."

"Oh Chiron," Iris calls out heading toward the camp director.

Drew walks past a table full of boys, and when she spots Butch's outstretched legs, conveniently trips over them. The son of Iris looks at her with contempt and says, "Really! Are you _so_ full of yourself that you can't even watch where you're going?"

The daughter of Aphrodite, picks herself up off of the ground and sneers at the boy. "Your feet are entirely too big. I don't even know how you find shoes to fit those beasts. I mean really, did Iris have an affair with a sasquatch?"

"Don't go bringing my mother into this," Butch snaps. "And you've got on so much makeup you'd make Miss Piggy puke."

"WELL YOU'RE NOT ANY BETTER MR. CLEAN. I MEAN REALLY, WHO'D EVER WANT TO DATE YOU WITH THAT BIG BALD HEAD, THOSE TATTOOS ON YOUR ARMS AND THOSE GIGANTIC FEET. WE SHOULD PUT YOU IN THE WOODS AND HUNT YOU DOWN," she yells now getting the attention of everyone at the wedding.

"LIKE YOU'VE EVER HUNTED ANYTHING IN THE WOODS YOU PRISSY LITTLE POSER. YOU'RE NOT HALF GODDESS. YOU'RE HALF BARBIE WITH A BAD PAINT JOB," Butch shouts.

"YOUR MOM SHOULD HAVE THROWN YOU _OVER_ THE RAINBOW WHEN YOU WERE BORN AND SAVED THE REST OF US," she shouts back.

"YEAH, WELL, HOW ABOUT I THROW YOU INTO THE SEA RIGHT NOW AND SAVE EVERYBODY HERE." Before Drew can even respond, Butch picks her up and charges into the surf, at the edge of the beach, and tosses Drew out as far as he can into the water, then turns and walks back toward his table, getting an applause from several of the kids at camp.

Drew's older brother Eros leans over toward his wife and softly says, "Now that is true love."

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Psyche whispers back.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't do that to poor Butch," he replies with a grin.

When Drew manages to drag herself out of the water, she starts crying for her mom, prompting Aphrodite to walk toward her, with a blanket that suddenly appeared in her hands. "Now, now," the goddess says trying to comfort her daughter. "Everything will be alright, but you did bring this on yourself by tripping over that boy's feet."

"That was an accident," her daughter insists. "He's got such big feet."

"I know," her mom continues, dabbing her hair with the blanket to get more water out of it. "And deep inside you're really excited about that, but sweetheart, you really have to try and get the boy's attention another way if you want to stay out of the water." Drew just sobs in her mom's arms instead of replying.

When they reach the table where the goddess was sitting, Aphrodite looks at her boyfriend and says, "You need to go straighten that boy out."

"Me?" Ares says. "What do I have to do with this situation? She's not my kid." Aphrodite just looks at him in answer to his question, then he stands up to leave the table. Grumbling he says, "I don't even fight my own kid's battles, but I have to fight yours. You owe me doll face."

Aphrodite smiles sweetly and says, "I promise to make it up to you tonight. Oh, and don't kill the boy. She's in love with him."

Ares shakes his head then walks to the table where Butch sits with some of the other boys from camp.

"Ut oh," Jake says when he spots the war god. "Now you've done it."

Butch glances over his shoulder to see what Jake is talking about then turns his head back with dread. "Oh gods," he mutters just as Ares reaches his table.

"Hey kid," the god says grabbing him by the back of his shirt. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh," is all Butch manages to get out.

"Listen, I personally thought tossing the girl into the sea was a nice touch. Maybe it will wash some of that makeup off of her face, but her mom see..."

"Dad," Sherman now interrupts. "You don't understand what that girl is like. She's a royal pain in the butt."

Ares gives his boy a grin then says, "Son, I've been living with her mom for thousands of years. I know exactly what she's like, but I got a problem here. If I don't do something about this, I'll be sleeping on the couch, for a decade, and I don't like sleeping on the couch."

"ARES," a woman now shouts as she reaches the table. "You put my son down right this instant."

The war god knows the voice. He's been getting message through her from his mom his entire life. "Iris, stay out of this," he tells the rainbow goddess.

"I will not," Iris demands. "My boy didn't do anything wrong. That girl of Aphrodite's isn't hurt."

"She's humiliated," Ares says like that deserves a beat down.

Iris crosses her hands over her chest and says, "Looks to me like she deserves to be. Now put my son down before I toss a little liquid rainbow on your entire cabin."

"You wouldn't," the god sneers.

"Try me," Iris replies just as Aphrodite walks up to the group.

"It's all right," she says putting a hand on Ares' arms. "Put the boy down. Drew doesn't want him hurt."

Ares looks at his girlfriend then at Iris then at Butch and says, "You lucked out kid." He puts Butch back on his feet then even straightens his shirt a little. "But next time, turn sideways and give her a good fling. She'll go out twice as far and take longer to get back." Ares then kisses his girlfriend on the cheek and heads back to his own table.

"Iris, _love_," Aphrodite now says. "Please keep your boy away from my daughter."

Iris, with her arms still crossed over her chest says, "Dite, _hon_, maybe you should tell your daughter to stay away from my boy. We all know she started that little scene."

"Yes well she has her reasons," the love goddess replies.

"Yeah, she's a lunatic," Jake Mason mumbles.

Since Jake is her husband's son and she really doesn't want to do anything to get him all up in her face, the goddess lets the remark go. "No more dunks in the sea, alright," she now says looking at Butch.

"What about the lake?" Sherman asks with a chuckle.

"That either," the love goddess says without even looking at the boy.

When Butch doesn't immediately respond, his mother gives him a poke in the back, prodding an answer from him. "Yes ma'am," he says. "I won't throw your daughter into anymore bodies of water."

"Now let's all go back to enjoying ourselves, shall we," Aphrodite says with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," Butch responds then drops back into his chair. His mother gives him a quick kiss on the top of his head then walks away with Aphrodite.

"Oh, man," Sherman says with a grin. "I thought for a second that my dad was really going to kill you."

"Thanks for standing up for me," Butch says wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, well, that Drew is a piece of work. I pity the guy that ends up with her someday," the son of Ares says

"Don't we all," Jake says clapping Butch on the shoulder.

Piper is talking to Lacy when their mother walks up to her. "My I speak with you," Aphrodite says motioning Piper to come away with her. Once they are out of earshot from everyone else, her mom says, "Is it true you've been sleeping with Jason?"

"What?" her daughter says in shock. "Who told you something like that?"

"Your brother tells me that you have been spending your nights on the roof of Zeus' cabin," her mom explains.

Piper can't believe any of her brothers would have said anything, but she can't lie to her mother. "It's not what you think," she tells her. "We have spent a few nights together up there, but nothing happened. We haven't had sex if that's what you think. Which brother?"

"It doesn't really matter, but Eros told me," the goddess says.

Piper now feels like a steam kettle getting ready to blow. She clinches her fist and says, "He's such a jerk. Why do you let him act like a spoiled brat and bully everyone?"

Her mother ignores her complaint about her brother. "You are too young for that. I do not want you getting pregnant and getting kicked out of camp," the goddess tells her sternly.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you of all people. If it was Dad, I could see, but not you," Piper responds.

Aphrodite takes one of Piper's braids and hooks it behind her ear then says, "No matter what you think of me, I am still your mother. I want what is best for you. Has your father talked to you about the birds and the bees?"

"Oh my gods!" her daughter says cupping her face in dread. "I can't do this."

"What do you mean you can't do this? Of course, you can. I had this same talk with Silena when she fell in love with Charlie," her mom points out.

Piper shakes her head then says, "Do you really think you're the right person for this, I mean given your past?"

"How can you think there is anyone better?" Aphrodite asks looking incredulous. "I am the world's leading expert on both love and sex."

"We've already talked about love. I don't really need that," her daughter insists.

Her mother smiles then says, "Fine, we'll only talk about sex then."

"Holy Hephaestus, I don't want to do this with you," Piper exclaims.

"There's no need to bring my husband into this," the goddess huffs. "He has nothing to do with sex, not good sex anyway."

"Please just kill me," Piper says then sits down with her head between her knees.

Chris takes Clarisse in his arms and kisses her. Despite the incident with Drew and Butch, it has been a wonderful day for them. Now as the sun begins to set and they are about to leave Camp Half-Blood for a life on Mt. Olympus, he wants to make sure she knows he wouldn't do anything differently.

"Are you happy?" he asks her softly.

"Yes," she answers looking into his eyes. "I just want everything to okay. I want your job to work out and our living situation and the baby."

"Everything will be fine," he promises. "We have each other, and we're both strong. Together we can handle anything, and don't worry about my new job. Hermes won't let them do anything to hurt me."

"Are you sure?" she asks unconvinced. "He let you leave here and follow Luke."

"He didn't want my brother to be alone in what he was going through. Luke didn't really have any choices in what his fate was forcing him to do. Our dad understood that," he reminds her.

Clarisse rest her head on his chest and says, "No matter what lies ahead of us, we have each other. We have to make that the only thing that matters."

"I love you Clarisse Rodriguez," he says raising her face to his and kissing her lips.

His wife smiles then says, "I thought you were going to become, Chris La Rue."


	47. Chapter 47

When Butch enters the cabin he shares with his sisters, Crystal and Jade are sitting in the middle of Jade's bed. When the girls see him, they start to giggle.

"What?" he asks showing that he is not in the mood for their playing around.

"Nothing," Jade says causing both girls to laugh harder.

Butch takes off his dress shirt and throws it on the bed then says, "Either tell me what it is or shut up and go to bed."

"You don't have to be mean about it," Crystal tells him.

"I am so not in the mood," he replies.

"You know she likes you, don't you," Crystal now tells him.

Butch looks at her not knowing whom she's even talking about. "Who?"

"Drew, silly," Jade tells him as she climbs from her bed.

"Drew!" he exclaims. "You're crazy. She's so full of herself that she's not capable of liking anyone else."

"You need to trust us big brother," Crystal says. "We're girls, we know how they act when they like a boy."

Butch shakes his head, "Well it doesn't matter. There's no way I would ever like her. She's self-centered and just plain mean."

Crystal and Jade look at one another with knowing smiles.

"UN-BE-LIEVABLE!" Piper shouts when she enters her cabin for the night.

"What's wrong?" Mitchell asks with concern.

Piper waves him off and goes into the bathroom, so Lacy explains to the others that their brother Eros told their mom that she was sneaking out and spending her nights with Jason on top of Cabin One.

"That creep," Mitchell agrees. "Why would he do that?"

"Because she told him off earlier in the day," Lacy answers.

"Not a wise thing to do with a god," Caesar says, "especially one with a reputation like Eros. He is a revenge seeker."

Drew, who sits on her bed still pouting over how Butch embarrassed her earlier in the day, raises her head from between her knees. "Did Mother punish her?" she asks sounding almost hopeful.

"No, she just talked to her and told her to stop," Lacy says as Piper now comes back into the main room. They all watch her without saying anything.

"Everyone just get ready for bed," the counselor says then climbs into her own bunk pulling the blanket over her head.

Will walks Nico to his cabin door at the end of the day. "I'm really glad we stayed," he says as they reach the door of thirteen.

"We?" Nico says. "I was the only one leaving."

Will takes his hand and says, "You know I wouldn't have stayed if you didn't. I wouldn't have wanted to be there without you."

"Percy was right," Nico now says, "I can't let Cupid bully me."

Will looks down then nervously says, "I've been thinking all day about something you said to Cupid this afternoon."

"You look upset," the son of Hades says. "What did I say?"

"You said standing up for them is what you do when you love someone."

Nico thinks back to what he said and realizes that he did say that. "If that bothered you, I'm sorry," he says softly.

"Bother me?" Will says surprised. "No it didn't bother me. I just...did you mean it? The love part I mean."

Nico doesn't even think about it. "Of course I love you. You are the most important thing in my life."

His response draws a big smile from Will. "I've been wanting to tell you the same thing, but I was afraid you weren't ready for that. I love you so much." He then leans in and kisses Nico.

"I can never get enough of those," Nico says when they finish.

"Me neither," Will agrees, "but I have to go before Dad comes after me."

"Are we still meeting your mom tomorrow?" Nico now asks.

"Yeah, Argus is driving us into the city at 10:00," the son of Apollo confirms.

Nico gives him a big grin then says, "Can't wait."

"Bad liar," Will says then gives him one more quick kiss and runs off toward the Apollo cabin.

After the busy day, Chris and Clarisse decided to head to their bedroom as soon as Ares and Aphrodite got them to Olympus. Part of it was wanting to be alone on their wedding night, but another part was not wanting to be anywhere near her brothers. After making love, they fell asleep in each other's arms both hoping everything would be good. Now, just a couple of hours later, Clarisse is trying her best to wake her husband from a terrible nightmare.

"Babe, wake up," she says trying not to startle him.

"Mary, we can't go that way," he cries out. "We should have never come. He's never going to let us leave here alive."

Clarisse turns on a light then takes his hand. "It's just a dream. You're not in the labyrinth. Mary isn't here. Antaeus isn't here."

"No way to kill him," Chris says pulling his hand from hers and trying to fight her off.

Clarisse knows it is her brothers doing this, and she's angry that they are playing off the fears that nearly drove Chris insane before. Instead of continuing to try waking him, she climbs from the bed and runs out into her father's palace, screaming. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE AGREED TO COME WORK WITH YOU! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" She can hear her brothers laughing from somewhere. "DAD, MAKE THEM STOP!" she yells trying to find her father. When she gets to a nearby room, she tries the doorknob. It's not locked, so she runs into the room. There she finds her father and Aphrodite asleep in the god's bed. "Father, please," she cries waking Ares.

Surprised at finding his daughter in his bedchamber, Ares barks, "What are you doing in here?"

"They're terrorizing my husband. You have to make them stop," she says now waking Aphrodite as well.

The goddess sits up and removes her satin eye mask. "On the first night, really?" she says sitting up in the bed.

"Dad, please make them stop," his daughter begs.

Ares grumbles then bellows for his sons. In a matter of seconds, Phobos and Deimos appear in the bedroom.

"Sup Dad," Phobos asks casually.

"I believe I instructed you to leave your sister and her husband alone," Ares answers.

Deimos looks innocently at his brother then says, "What'd we do?"

"You're causing him to relive his time in the labyrinth. You have to stop," Clarisse snaps angrily.

"I wasn't doing that," Phobos says looking at his brother. "Where you doing that?"

His brother starts to reply, "No, I was..."

"Stop it," Aphrodite snaps. "You were told. Now you are cutting into my beauty sleep. I refuse to deal with this every day. The two of you wanted help. Your father is giving it to you, but you need to leave Clarisse and Chris alone."

"Aw Mom," Deimos whines.

His mother frowns. "Grow up," she tells him. "The two of you are not children any longer."

"Yes Mother," Phobos says with a pout.

"Now all of you get out," Ares barks lying back down in the bed.

Phobos heads out of the room first followed by Clarisse then Deimos. Once the three of them are all in the hallway with their parent's door closed, Deimos looks at Clarisse and says, "Crybaby."

"Jerk," she replies then heads back to her husband who is sleeping peacefully once again.


End file.
